Random Stuff (WFA edition)
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: This is the prime result of my idiocy. Features my and other people's OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Random Wrestling One Shots With The New Shield**

 **1: Hounds at the Amusment Park**

 **Summary: Furno hates roller coasters. Nyx is terrified of haunted houses. Ajax and Raptor find their arguing funny.**

* * *

"No." was Furno Moxley's answer to that damn question to his New Shield comrade and girlfriend Nyx Rosewood. The self proclaimed Hounds of Vengeance, the quintessential brutal anti heroes of wrestling, were hanging at Universal Resort Orlando.

"Aw...come on, hon. One ride?" she whined again, whipping her wavy shoulder length black and white hair. She was wearing her favorite Taylor Swift shirt (don't ask), a silver parka, Arctic camouflage pants, and white rubber shoes. In her hands was cotton candy. She is the only female member of the New Shield and is the long lost niece of WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels.

"No. I hate roller coasters" Furno bluntly said.

"Wow, boss." Ajax, cousin to WWE's Seth Rollins and the strategist of the New Shield, muttered. "You went through a brutal and not very innocent childhood for essentially being the real life equivalent of Ramsey Snow from Game of Thrones, kicked a grown man's ass at the age of 13 for what I just mentioned, gave yourself cuts all over your arms, and stood up to Brock freaking Lesnar. Are you seriously saying no to a roller coaster ride?"

"I'm not fond of kids. Their squeals remind me of my rambunctious childhood." the New Shield leader said. Furno was wearing his favorite black leather jacket, a Punisher t-shirt, torn jeans, and red shoes. He was Dean Ambrose's adopted little brother who was the illegitimate child of a prostitute.

"A roller coaster that insane? Kids will be terrified."

"Still. Don't care."

"You scared of heights?" Raptor Reigns, the typically silent powerhouse of the New Shield and younger brother of Roman Reigns, asked. Furno's eyes widened as he glared at the Samoan. He wore one of his older brother's merch shirts, black jogging pants, and white shoes. Ajax was wearing the same thing, but with the Kingslayer merch shirt.

"Shots fired." Ajax snickered.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Nyx asked.

"Go to the American Horror Story haunted house." Furno replied.

"Seriously?" Nyx asked, shivering a little. "It's not even Halloween, and you don't even watch American Horror Story."

"Kids avoid haunted houses all the time, right? C'mon, Nyx. Are you a kid?"

"Fine. You go to your haunted house. I'll head to the Hollywood Rock It with someone else...Raptor?" Nyx asked her tall comrade.

"No thanks. I'll go with Furno to the haunted house." Raptor replied as the Ohioan raised his fist in triumph.

"Okay, fine. Ajax?" Nyx asked.

"Sure." the tactician replied, in which Furno interjects into the conversation.

"Seriously, Nyx?" he asked.

"Hon, you said it yourself that you don't like roller coasters." she replied. "Since Ajax here is okay with it, I'm going with him."

"Nope, no. You're not going around everywhere in a park as big as this without me."

"Then does that mean you're getting on the roller coaster with me?"

"Nope."

"If you want to tag along, then you're getting on the roller coaster with me, and that's final!"

"I'm not getting on a damn roller coaster!"

Ajax and Raptor just snicker a little as they continued arguing.

"I find this funny. Do you?" the Samoan whispered to his other comrade, who just snickered more.

"Hell yes." he replied. The two men laughed so loud the others heard them.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?!" Furno and Nyx both turned at their comrades and screamed.

"You two are like an old married couple." Ajax snickered again.

"Now that I think about it, you're the smartest one here." the resident female pointed out. "Why don't you figure out how to solve this."

Ajax cursed under his breath while Raptor laughed at his expense.

"We can just go with both rides. We still have a lot of time, but the roller coaster line is pretty long, so let's go there first."

"Yay! Come on, Furno!" Nyx squealed in delight as she dragged her boyfriend to the roller coaster. All Furno did was flip off Ajax, who was following them to the ride with Raptor.

Two round trips later...

"Whoo! What a ride!" Nyx cheered in true Harley Quinn fashion, while the boys followed her out of the roller coaster, looking dizzy.

"I don't feel so good." Ajax groaned.

"I caught a bug in my mouth." Raptor agreed.

"One trip was bad enough, but TWO?!" Furno snarled. The Ohioan psychopath couldn't help but get mad at his girlfriend for torturing him with a roller coaster ride.

"Don't be too much of a baby, hon." Nyx told him. "So...haunted house?" she asked with clear signs she wasn't going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

"HELL YES!" the brown haired Ohioan replied as he was now dragging his girlfriend to the direction of the next stop. Ajax and Raptor followed suit, but they were still shivering from the ridiculous roller coaster.

One haunted house trip later...

"That was fun." Ajax randomly said.

"You were screaming when you saw someone dressed as Professor Pyg." Raptor snickered.

"Shut up, Raptor."

"You good, Nyx?" Furno asked. Said two tone haired Texan was still shivering in his arms.

"I hate you." she muttered. "Where to next?"

"I could use a turkey right about now." Furno replied.

* * *

Later that night, the group stayed over at the hotel in order to leave the area the next day. Raptor and Ajax had a room all to themselves where they snored away peacefully while Furno and Nyx...that was a little different.

In the middle of sleeping, Furno felt Nyx's soft yet toned arms around his torso. He wasn't even wearing a shirt (he still wore his pants) so he was essentially showing off his body, which was so muscular and scarred he would've been better off as a Zsasz cosplayer. Anyways, she was still shivering, but not because it was cold (all she wore was a tank top and jean shorts)

"Nightmares?" he asked her.

"Your fault." she muttered.

Furno sighed, so he rolled over so he was facing Nyx and wrapped his arms around her as they slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: The New Shield vs. ?**

 **Summary: The Hounds take on their toughest challenge yet: guys dressed as Power Rangers!**

* * *

"Hey, boss!" Ajax hollered as he ran to the New Shield's locker room.

"What now, Ajax?" Furno groaned.

"We have a match later on tonight!"

"Against who? Miz? Because I want to punch his stupid face so hard he'll lose all his teeth."

"I don't know, but it's a 6 man tag team match."

* * *

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA...

THE NEW SHIELD

 **The Second Retaliation of the Truth - CFO$; AJ Universe**

Half the crowd went nuclear while the other half cheered as the New Shield emerged from the crowd.

"The following contest is a 6 man tag team match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the New Shield: Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and Furno Moxley!" JoJo announced.

"It's time for some 6 man tag team action!" Mauro announced.

"I'm excited." Booker T agreed.

"Let's see who their opponents are." Graves announced, then a familiar theme exploded that made kids figuratively explode.

It was the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song! Furno's mouth hung agape, Raptor cracked his fist, Ajax made a "WTF" face, and Nyx hung her head down and slapped her forehead. The next sight shocked the Hounds of Vengeance: Heath Slater, Curt Hawkins, and Titus O'Neil as the Red, Blue, and Green rangers, respectively.

"And their opponents: the team of Heath Slater, Curt Hawkins, and Titus O'Neil!"

"What are we looking at?" Mauro asked.

Booker didn't answer because he has been laughing for the last ten seconds.

"I think the New Shield has thoughts similar to ours."

Heath, Curt, and Titus continued their little Power Rangers act until Ajax spoke on a mic.

"Woah, hold it, guys. What are you doing?" he asked. SO MANY KIDS WERE BOOING!

"Ain't it obvious? You gotta face the facts, Ajax." Curt said. "All you guys are are mere ripoffs of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins. The fans need a new set of heroes to fight the evils of this industry!"

"And we're here: The 3MB Rangers BABY!" Heath announced. "Oh, and Nyx, you're free to join us when you're done with them."

Said Texan was about to storm over to the cosplayers to beat them senseless with that guitar of hers when the guys held her back. Furno grabbed the mic from Ajax's hands.

"Look, pal, you can dress as a bunch of rejected Power Rangers for all I care. But, the only thing you can't replace, is us. I came back looking for thrill, gold, and glory, not fight a bunch of sad rejects like you three. Now, let's do this."

DING DING DING!

Starting us off are Raptor Reigns and Titus O'Neil. The resident Samoan of the New Shield circled his opponent, waiting for a chance to lock up when Titus suddenly started making hand motions like he was summoning the Dragon Dagger. Raptor shrugged, then ran towards the big man with a Superman Punch. Titus got knocked down, but Heath tags in and starts to fight back against Raptor! He kicks him in the back of the leg then runs the ropes for a clothesline, but Raptor catches him in a Fireman's Carry! He tags in Ajax, who climbs the top rope. Raptor takes out Slater with a Samoan Drop, followed by Ajax with a Phoenix Splash! He covers

1

2

Heath kicks out. Ajax picks him up and tags in Furno. Both men drop the One Man Band with a Clothesline/Chop Block combo! Furno grabs Slater and prepares to drop him with Dirty Deeds, but he wriggles out and quickly tags in Curt Hawkins. He ran towards Furno, but stops when Raptor tags himself back in. The Savage Soldier sizes up the orange haired Blue Ranger cosplayer in front of him. Curt tries to run back to his corner, probably to tag in Titus, but Raptor quickly stops him and throws him to his corner! He makes a nod to Furno and Ajax, who suddenly get out of their corner to take out Heath and Titus, tackling them off the apron! Both men launch at their opponents with Suicide Dives as Raptor drops Hawkins with a Spear and the cover!

1

2

3!

DING DING DING

Kids were booing as if they saw John Cena lose to Kevin Owens! Adults were mixed in reactions, but it didn't matter, because the Hounds of Vengeance just toppled some Power Rangers wannabes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5: Proposal**

 **Summary: Furno's about to propose, Nyx is in a high school concert, Ajax can barely be seen in the video, Raptor has a fever, Carson Michaels likes Krispy Kreme, Shawn Michaels has...the talk, and Dean Ambrose is just there.**

 **Special thanks to Daughter of the Mist for allowing me to borrow her OC, "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels, for this chapter.**

 **It's more like a video narration**

* * *

The camera showed Furno Moxley, wearing a leather jacket, a House Targaryen shirt, torn jeans, and white sneakers. He was dusting himself up a little before speaking.

"Ajax, are we rolling?" he asked. Ajax showed his thumb to the camera to say yes. "Okay," Furno started. "what's going on, everyone? Furno Moxley here, I've got the New Shield with me. Ajax is holding the camera and Raptor is over there, dealing with a fever."

Ajax points the camera to the left at Raptor Reigns, who was playing Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 while lying down on the bed. He was wearing whatever outfit his older brother Roman Reigns would wear in public as the camera points back to Furno.

"Nyx is preparing for this small concert she's going to do at her old high school, and that's the thing because...I'm finally going to propose to her."

"Yay!" sound effects were heard in the video.

"About bloody time!" Ajax yelled from behind the camera.

"Yeah, I know." Furno smiled. "So, basically, we told her we couldn't go to her concert because Raptor obviously has the fever. So, let's get this thing going. We're supposed to meet up with her cousin, you may know her to be WFA's Heartbreak Chick, Carson Michaels, at the nearest Krispy Kreme along with HBK and my adopted brother, Dean Ambrose."

"I can still walk, bro." Raptor groaned. "It's a mild fever, so I'll be fine."

"Okay, basically what's going to happen is," Furno started. "Nyx thinks we won't be showing up for the concert, so what we're going to do is exactly right after the concert, Ajax will get into the sound system and play her favorite romance song, which is 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. That's when we all pop up from backstage."

"Obviously, we have to time it, though." Ajax pointed out. "Too early, and it wouldn't be a surprise. Too late, and it wouldn't be as epic as we hoped."

"That is true. So, we're gonna plan it out at the Krispy Kreme. See you guys later." Furno said, pointing at the camera.

* * *

"We're here at the Krispy Kreme." Ajax pointed the camera at himself as he also showed Furno and Raptor drinking water along with HBC herself. "So far, we ran into Carson. Everyone else still isn't around." he explained.

Carson waved at the camera and asked Ajax. "I thought your girlfriend was coming over too?"

"Alena's back home in L.A." Ajax replied. "She won't be able to make it."

"That's sad. Can we get donuts?" HBC asked randomly.

"What? I'm on bit of a diet." Ajax said.

"Let's get donuts." Furno agreed with his future cousin in law.

"Me too." Raptor said.

"Damnit, guys." the Ghost Fox silently cursed.

The video switched to outside the Krispy Kreme, where Ajax pointed the camera at Furno, Raptor, and Carson eating donuts.

"Okay, so these guys got really hungry and now they're eating honey dipped donuts, which is one of the plainest ones we found in the place." he explained.

"Hey, you took one too, you know!" Furno retorted, his mouth still stuffed with donuts.

"Eating or talking, bro." Ajax said. "Choose one."

The Ohioan kept silent at that point. The video now showed a pitch black background with the words "Ten Minutes Later...". After that, they were back in the Krispy Kreme, with Dean Ambrose and HBK.

"We got the Lunatic Fringe and HBK here, baby!" Ajax said. Dean and Shawn both look at the camera and nod.

"Tell 'em what's up, boss." Ajax pointed the camera at Furno, who was playing video games on his phone.

"Everyone's here, but Nyx's concert hasn't even started yet." the Ohioan explained. "So, we're just gonna hang around here for a bit. Cue the montage."

The next few seconds show a montage of them eating more donuts, signing autographs, and walking around. It briefly cuts to a shot of Carson signing an autograph with donuts still in her mouth. The montage continues. This time, it stops briefly at a shot of Dean and Furno taking a picture with a young fan. The montage continues one last time before it stops at all six of them standing in front of Nyx's old high school. Furno is the one holding the camera this time.

"Looks like it's gonna be the main event later." he said.

"You guys go ahead." HBK said. "And Ambrose, I'll give your little brother the talk."

"Ooh! You in trouble, bro!" Raptor snickered, an ice pack still on his head.

So, Dean, Carson, Ajax, and Raptor all go in the high school while Furno stayed outside with Shawn. The former was still recording.

"Yes, sir?" Furno asked.

"I know, I know," HBK started. "I've never been the best uncle for Nyx since I never realized she was my niece until one of my brothers told me about it. But, still, she's part of my family. I cherish her as much as how much I cherish Carson as my daughter, and you better treat my niece well. Have you and Nyx argued at some point?"

"Umm...when I first saw her kiss a girl in a bar. That was last year. Another time was when we first met. I may or may not have stepped on her guitar."

"Yeah, well, she's weird. Like everyone in this world." the Hall of Famer continued. "It's that weirdness that makes her special. It's why you chose her over everyone else. Over girls like Noelle Foley and even Emma."

"I have dated Noelle before."

"For a year, but that was years ago. Main point is, cherish her greatly, no matter what."

"Of course, I will."

"And...are you still filming?" HBK asked.

"Pretty much." Furno replied.

"Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

The video now shows the six of them walking around backstage during Nyx's concert. It briefly pauses as some text in the foreground now said,

"We asked some of Nyx's friends to film a part of her concert so we can put it in the video like...now."

The video now shows Nyx singing "Decode" by Paramore in front of her old high school friends in the amphitheater.

A fast forward transition now shows the POV of a camera within the crowd showing Nyx with a microphone on stage, saying, "Thank you guys so much for listening!"

Before she could say anything else, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift started playing (Ajax got the Against the Current cover). Nyx instantly becomes confused as the lyrics started,

 _We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello_

 _Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please, don't go_

 _And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

Furno slowly walks out to the stage at the end of the chorus as all of Nyx's old friends and classmates go wild. The song continues to play. Ajax was holding the camera as he filmed what was going to happen from behind the curtains with Raptor, Dean, Carson, and HBK. Nyx instantly sees what was going on and starts to tear up. Right as Furno got close enough, she breaks and starts crying as Furno hugs her. The video starts to switch between the POV's of Nyx's friends' cameras and Ajax's camera.

"Hey, baby girl. I love you so much. You mean the world to me." he began to speak. "I know, we're not the best couple in the world. We've had our arguments, our fights, and most importantly, our differences. I mean, while DDP and Lita taught you your moves, I had to fight for my life everyday 'til I met Stone Cold. Thanks to him, I am who I am now. Thanks to him, I met you for the first time in Chaotic Wrestling. We reigned as champions together, but sadly, it was only until we, and Ajax and Raptor, signed for the WFA that I realized that I truly loved you. Main point here is it would be a blessing to be with you for the rest of my life, even if we only dated for about...six months. So..."

Furno gets down on one knee and presents a velvet ring box. In it was an intricate silver ring with two gems: one black and one white.

"Adeline Kelsey Hickenbottom, will you marry me?"

Nyx didn't have to do anything else. She nodded vigorously, saying "Yes." repeatedly. The spectators cheered as the Texan high flyer accepted the ring and now, the two New Shield members kissed as the others exploded into cheers from backstage. Furno and Nyx stop kissing and the latter starts to cry tears of happiness on her fiancé's chest. Furno held her close as the video now showed Ajax's POV.

"Oh My God, you guys lied to me for all this?" the Mad Angel asked the Lunatic Renegade (or the Madman from Hell, whatever nickname you want for Furno).

"No, Raptor really has the fever right now." Furno replied as Ajax pointed the camera at the Samoan, who still has an ice pack pressed against his forehead. Raptor put his thumb up.

"Congrats, bro. You're on your way to being like me." Dean said to his adopted younger brother as they hugged. Furno later hugged Carson at the prospect of them being cousins in law soon and even HBK, despite "the talk".

"By the way, you got the Against the Current cover?!" Carson exclaimed to Ajax, pointing an accusing finger at the California native.

"Mini Big Dog over there sent me the link!" Ajax replied, pointing his finger and the camera at Raptor, who was laughing despite having a fever.

"Raptor..." Furno sighed.

"Admit it, uce. Chrissy Costanza is F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S!" Raptor retorted.

"Not cool, bro, even if you are the only single guy out of all of us." Ajax sighed. (Furno and Nyx, and Ajax is dating Alena Volkova of the Syndicate of Darkness)

"GROUP HUG!" the Lunatic Fringe exclaimed as all of them got together for a group hug, Ajax somehow squishing the camera in the middle of the pile.

* * *

The video transitions to the New Shield and HBC back in the hotel room, with around three pizza boxes all around them. No one was holding the camera this time.

"Okay, Dean and HBK had to go." Furno began to explain. "So, without further adieu, that was...fun."

"I still can't believe you actually got Raptor to walk around with a fever." Nyx shook her head, still wearing the ring on her finger.

"Okay, that's it for the latest video..."

"On MY channel." Nyx interrupted Furno, who continued to speak.

"Special thanks to obviously, HBC over here, as well as pretty much every single one of Nyx's friends whom we asked to film parts of her impromptu concert. Stay tuned because some of my old WWE colleagues have some reactions for that."

* * *

At this point, it's just some WWE Superstars and personnel reacting to the engagement.

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were backstage at a live event. Rollins is holding a cellphone camera. "Hey, Furno, congratulations on your recent engagement. Best wishes to you and your beautiful fiancée. By the way, tell Ajax I said hi.". Reigns just grunted "Congrats, mini Ambrose. Tell Raptor I said what's up."

Sasha Banks was filming in a hotel room from her phone. "We never really ran into each other in the WWE, but still, congratulations, Furno. I hope you and Nyx have a wonderful life together. You better Bank on that."

Renee Young was shown in her home, using a camera mounted on a kitchen counter. "What's going on, Furno? It's been a while since we last met. So, I hope you have a great future ahead of you. And please, get your New Shield and make some appearances here on the WWE. I know you guys are busy with the WFA and all, but please!"

Daniel Bryan was sitting in his office as someone was filming him. "Hey, Furno. The last time we met, you were the wild child protege of the Shield. Now, you truly struck out as a top level star even more. Congratulations on your engagement. Brie says hi, too." Brie Bella comes up from behind Bryan's chair and waves at the camera.

* * *

 **I could go on, but I'm too lazy and I'll end the chapter right here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6: New Shield vs Team Miz**

 **Summary: Furno returns to Raw one night only to confront the man holding the title that was once his.**

 **If only the Shield reunited. That's when I'd actually watch WWE on TV.**

* * *

The Raw crowd showered Intercontinental Champion the Miz with boos as he and his cronies, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel aka the Miztourage, started ganging up on Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Before the damage could escalate, before Miz could plant the Architect with the Skull Crushing Finale,

 **Psychosocial - Slipknot**

The audience, hearing this theme, began to cheer as the beat down stopped. Miz looked up in horror, remembering the one man he knows who has this theme. Fire began to explode from the stage.

"No way..." Cole gasped.

"Is he back?" Graves asked.

Coming out from backstage is a familiar man with a red hockey mask on his face. He was wearing a spiked leather jacket, a hooded tactical uniform underneath, and white arm tape. The crowd cheered their loudest.

"Well, it ain't Roman Reigns." Booker noted. "But, it's someone even better! It's Furno Moxley!"

"Currently a member of the Wrestling Federation Alliance or WFA, this man is Dean Ambrose's adopted younger brother, and a former WWE Intercontinental Champion! The Madman from Hell, the Lunatic Renegade, the King of Chaos! This man is a true psychopath!" Cole said.

Furno had a microphone in his hand.

"CUT THE MUSIC!" he screamed maniacally. He pointed a finger at Miz. "You wanna know what these people are sick of, Miz? You running your mouth. Not only that, you're holding on the title that was once mine for TOO LONG. Looks like someone's gonna have to silence you! Now, I won't be taking that title since it's a one night deal, but for one night, you will face your long overdue punishment!"

Furno took off his jacket and started to walk towards the ring. Miz, still struck with fear, gets a microphone and tries to make a comeback.

"Woah! Woah! I don't know if you noticed, you little lunatic, but there's FOUR of us and only ONE of you! Are you crazy, or stupid like the idiot who adopted you?" he snarled, pointing at the fallen Dean Ambrose. Furno laughed at his expense as he took off his hockey mask, revealing his scarred and burnt yet handsome face.

"Who said I didn't bring friends?" he asked, as the crowd cheered at the possible idea he was pulling. The lights suddenly go off.

 **Stars in the Night - CFO$**

White lights around the arena began to flicker like stars. Once the lyrics hit, the lights on the stage reveal none other than Nyx Rosewood, facing away from the crowd and raising an arm up Lita style! The crowd was in shock and began to cheer. She let her black and white hair flow freely as she wore her black biker vest with silver wings, her silver shirt with a logo of a black heart with bat wings, black Lycra pants, and black boots. Her shirt also said, "I'm a Mad Heartbreak Angel" in tribal font.

"Oh my! The Mad Angel is here!" Cole noticed. "This crazy niece of HBK is Furno's fiancée. Not only that, she's a member of his group, the New Shield!"

"I don't like Miz's chances right now." Booker said.

"I know how much these two are skilled, but it's still two on four." Graves said.

Nyx skipped all the way to her fiancé's side as she raised her arms up in an X-formation, an obvious tribute to DX. She then took off her biker vest.

 **Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold**

From out of backstage, Ajax came out wearing a black and red vest with a red fox's head printed on the chest area, matching tights, and a black kitsune mask. The crowd cheered as he walked to his teammates' side. He took off his mask and vest.

"Uh oh. Here comes the Architect's cousin, 'The Ghost Fox', Ajax!" Cole announced.

"Not only that, he's the most cunning member of the New Shield." Booker said.

"If he's also here then..." Graves was interrupted when a new song started playing.

 **Am I Savage - Metallica**

"Okay, he's done for." Graves sighed.

"I gotta agree with you there, Corey." Cole said. "Why? Because here comes the Savage Soldier!"

The crowd came unglued as Raptor Reigns walked out of the gorilla, wearing a skull mask for the lower half of his face, an Usos themed jacket over his riot vest, as well as a red bandana. He stood alongside his teammates as the audience cheered for them.

"The entire New Shield is here on Raw!" Cole praised. "The Hounds of Vengeance have come to claim the Miz and his buddies are their victims!"

All four members of the New Shield got on the apron as the Miz and his group backed away.

"RING THE BELL! I demand an 8 man mixed tag team match!" Furno yelled.

A referee quickly pulled the stunned Ambrose and Rollins out of the ring before the bell rings.

DING DING

Starting off are Furno and Curtis Axel. The two quickly rush one another and begin to trade blows, but the more powerful psychopath easily overpowered the former Paul Heyman guy. Furno forces Axel to his corner where he begins to assault him with a furious series of punches. Ajax tags himself in. He and Furno floor Axel with a Super Kick - Chopblock combo! Ajax covers.

1...2

Axel kicks out. Ajax growls and pulls Axel up, who strikes the New Shield member with repeated elbows. Once Ajax's hold was too loose, he ran to his corner and tagged the Miz in! He strikes Ajax with repeated Clotheslines before proceeding with the It Kicks. Miz picks Ajax up and plants him with a Running Knee Lift and covers.

1...tw

Ajax kicks out. Miz taunts him and the New Shield. Miz forces Ajax to his corner, where Bo Dallas tagged himself in, but before anything could happen, Ajax surprises all three male members of Team Miz with Throat Thrusts! He quickly runs back to his corner to tag in his nearest teammate, who was Nyx. That meant Maryse is now in the match. She starts off by taunting the Mad Angel before slapping her in the face! Obviously irate, Nyx fires repeated forearms at Maryse's face, forcing her to the corner until the referee stops her. Nyx steps away from Maryse, but doesn't give her any more breathing room as she pulls Mrs. Mizanin by her hair to the center before planting her with the Heartslicer (Standing Shiranui)!

Maryse is down, but Nyx is not done with her just yet. She goes to the corner and starts stomping her foot.

"Oh boy, shades of her uncle Shawn Michaels!" Cole announced.

Nyx slowly waits for Maryse to get up before connecting with the Requiem (Sweet Chin Music)!

"Maryse is definitely out cold now! Nyx covers!"

1...2...

The hold is broken when Miz pulls Nyx off Maryse by her leg. That's when the guys rushed the IC Champion and his entourage. A 3 on 3 brawl ensues outside the ring, as Raptor Spears Curtis Axel through the barricade! Bo Dallas attempts to hit the Bo Dog on Ajax, but once he got on the apron, the Ghost Fox trips him before pulling him off the apron for a Pedigree on the concrete! Finally, Furno turns a Skull Crushing Finale around into a Dirty Deeds! The three New Shield members proceed to Triple Powerbomb the Miz on the steps!

Meanwhile, Nyx picks up Maryse by the hair again, but she turns it into the French TKO, flooring the two tone haired Texan. She tries to pin her, but Nyx kicks out before the count even began. Maryse yells at the referee before picking Nyx up by her hair, taunting her and slapping her repeatedly, which turns out to be a bad idea, as Nyx breaks out of the hold and hits an Enzuigiri, stunning Maryse! Nyx runs the ropes and rebounds to hit a Lionsault on the blonde. Nyx raises her arm up and let's out a primal scream, calling for the end as she picks up Maryse and brings her down with a Raven's Arrow (Falcon Arrow)!

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners: the New Shield!"

"Down goes Miz..." Cole sighed.

"He just got owned by the Hounds." Booker said.

However, Furno wasn't done yet. He grabs the Miz and places him on top of the turnbuckle, setting up for a Superplex, but instead, he turns it around and plants the A-Lister with the Phoenix Arrow (Kneeling Falcon Arrow, from the top rope)! Furno calls for the end again as he and Ajax pick up Miz and they and Raptor plant him on the mat with a Triple Powerbomb, with Nyx following it up with a Moonsault!

"My God, they just punished the Miz right here..." Cole gasped.

"That's the New Shield for you. They're here on Raw one night only." Booker said.

The crowd applauded as the New Shield put their fists together. Dean and Seth see this and join in as well. Even Roman Reigns ran out backstage to join his former Shield comrades. All seven of them raise their hands up as the segment ends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 7: QnA**

 **Summary: The New Shield do a Q and A video for Nyx's channel. 'nuff said. Other people's OC's from the WFA will be mentioned.**

* * *

"Hey, guys! It's Nyx here!" the Mad Angel greeted, whipping her black and white hair to one side before letting it flow back. "Don't worry, I'll be uploading my cover for 'Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars sometime within the next two days. For today's video, I brought the rest of the New Shield with me for a little Q and A!"

They were filming in Nyx's room in her home in Texas, which was just a few blocks from DDP's, where the camera managed to keep her YouTube Gold Play Button in the background. Ajax was still in his plain white pajamas, Raptor was shirtless and wearing cargo shorts, Furno was also shirtless and wearing jogging pants, and Nyx was still in her silver tank top that said in black, "Angels Gone Wild", and black booty shorts, which would've showed off too much if she wasn't sitting down.

"It's three in the morning." Furno groaned.

"Well, screw you guys. Let's go find some questions!" Nyx said.

 **For Nyx: Screw, Marry, Friendzone: Amazon Alice, Katie Striker, Carson Michaels**

Raptor Reigns and Ajax were laughing a little as they held onto some Pepsi cans. Furno just looked at his phone as Nyx tried to come up with an answer.

"Friendzone HBC." she answered. "Marrying or screwing my cousin makes little sense...Marry Katie, Screw Alice."

"The ship has sailed." Ajax sighed.

"I'd do the last two if you give me permission." Nyx said to Furno, who just looked at her weirdly.

"Next question!" Raptor announced.

 **For Raptor: Screw, Marry, Friendzone** (Furno: "Another one of these?") **: Brianna Kelly, SJ Steele, Jessie Faraday**

"What the hell is up with people and this question?" Furno asked.

"Friendzone the Realist." Raptor answered. "Marry...damn it, I don't know how to answer this one anymore. Brianna's already married and I don't even know Jessie very well. But, if neither applied, I'd marry Brianna and screw Jessie."

"Well, lucky for you guys, there's more Screw Marry Friendzone questions for Furno and Ajax." Nyx pointed out as she scrolled through her Twitter.

"Dang it." Ajax muttered, sipping on some Pepsi.

 **For Ajax: Screw, Marry, Friendzone: Amber Arcade, Tammy O'Brien, Alena Volkova**

Ajax buried his hands and groaned right after Nyx read the post, making Furno and Raptor laugh. Suddenly, the latter stood up and left.

"I think the pizza's here." Raptor said off camera.

"Marry Alena, obviously..." Ajax started, but he started to stammer a bit. "Friendzone...Amber? I don't know her very well. I guess that means I'll have to go with Tammy...sorry, Alena..."

Furno laughed his ass off but Nyx read the question for him.

 **For Furno: Screw, Marry, Friendzone: Traci Star, Logan Storm, Katarina Love**

"Oh...hell no!" Furno got up, yelling as Nyx laughed.

"It's for fun, hon. Answer it, I dare you!" she practically tried to order the Ohioan lunatic.

"Fine! Friendzone..." Furno stuttered as he sat down again. "I'll Friendzone...Logan Storm, I guess. Marry...Traci Star, and screw Katarina Love."

"Is this going to be a real ship or something?" Ajax asked, a little scared of the idea of whatever could come out between Furno and Traci.

"I hope not." Nyx snorted as Raptor got back on camera, carrying some pizza boxes with him. "I'll only let the last two happen if I give Furno permission."

"Bro, you could have a harem, starting with two hot sociopaths." Raptor snickered.

"Only reason why I chose marrying Traci is because she reminds me of Nyx." Furno pointed out.

"So, if weren't dating, you'd date Traci?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah..." Furno admitted unconfidently. "Like I said, she's crazy like you."

"The boss digs crazy chicks confirmed." Ajax said.

"I've always digged crazy chicks."

"Maybe if Nyx ended up with Alice, Furno could end up with Traci..." Raptor whispered to himself as the others talked.

 **Who is your favorite out of all these? (shows a picture of the first Total Divas main cast)**

"I f***ing hate that show." Furno growled, eating some pizza. "But, out of all of them, the only one I can tolerate the most is Naomi."

"I agree." Raptor said. "I agree too." that was Ajax.

"Okay, Naomi it is then!" Nyx concluded.

 **Who is your dream opponent if you ever get to be in Wrestlemania 34?**

"I'm interested in us having an 8 man mixed tag match with Sanity." Furno answered. "They're powerful, pretty cool, remind me of myself in the early years of my career."

"Well, who would you want to take on one on one?" Ajax asked.

"I would want to take on either Baron Corbin or Samoa Joe."

"For me, I'll go with Asuka." Nyx answered. "Angel vs Future. Make it happen."

"Braun Strowman." Raptor answered.

"I'd want to take on HHH." Ajax answered.

 **Which WFA faction would you join if the New Shield didn't exist?**

"I would join either the Syndicate of Darkness or Bullet Club." Furno answered.

"I agree." Nyx agreed. Raptor and Ajax both nod as they chewed on their pizza slices.

 **Would you rather live in Hogwarts, Westeros, or Middle Earth?**

"Westeros, for me." Furno answered. "I think I can live long enough. I would go beyond the Wall with like a bunch of flamethrowers, and be like 'I AM THE GOD OF FIRE!'."

"I'd pay good money to see that." Nyx laughed. "For me, I feel like I'd enjoy Hogwarts a lot. That's where I'd go."

"Seriously? You'd like to back to high school?" Ajax asked before pointing a finger at the Texan, shouting "NERD!"

"Middle Earth for me." Raptor answered. "I'ma go punch some orcs in the face."

"I'd rather go to not Westeros, but Essos." Ajax said. "I wanna see how long I can last with the Dothraki."

 **Most embarrassing high school moments?**

"I remember this one time, it was a friend's Halloween party," Nyx started. "I dressed up as a slutty version of Jason Voorhees."

"What the actual F?" Furno winced, nearly choking on his pizza. Everyone started laughing as Nyx continued her story.

"Basically, what I did was that I gave one of my lesbian friends a private lap dance and we started making out for the rest of the party."

"Did that making out ever turn sexual?" Raptor asked.

"For comedy's sake, yes." Nyx admitted, a smile still glued on her gorgeous yet crazy face. "I think I was almost completely naked when our other friends caught us."

"You gave your high school friend a costumed lap dance but not me?" Furno asked out of disbelief. "The lap dances you've given me were entertaining yet plain!"

"I'll give you one later because I STILL have that costume." her crazy smile grew larger.

"That beats my high school story." Raptor started his story as Furno slumped his head down, realizing he had exposed a part of his private life with Nyx on camera. "It was football season, and one touchdown for my school means we win. So, I followed my teammate as he was about to make the touchdown before I saw someone come in from his left side, so I went all Goldberg on his ass."

"Dude, you Goldberg Speared him?" Ajax asked.

"Yeah, man." Raptor said proudly. "Though, I kinda hit the guy too hard because when I saw him, he was wheezing."

"It's football season, it's expected." Furno pointed out.

"Actually, after I delivered the Spear, I started acting like Goldberg in front of everyone in the audience. No one paid attention to my team scoring the touchdown. They paid attention to me impersonating the Behemoth."

"Well, I'm gonna start mine." Ajax said. "I tried to woo this girl so I can take her to the homecoming dance,"

"Does Alena know about this story?" Furno asked.

"Yes, she knows. Anyway, I decided to go ask her out by dressing up in a suit and going to her home, with flowers in hand. By the time I got there, she already had a date."

"I guess it's down to me now." the Ohioan sighed. "It was a friend's birthday, he had a piñata, it was my turn. They spun me around so much I got too dizzy and I crashed onto the punch bowl. I swung the bat, hit the piñata, as well as the birthday dude's face."

"So basically, we, the New Shield, were high school losers." Nyx told whoever the hell was watching the video as they continued.

 **Who would you guys cosplay as?**

"I've got one right off the bat. She's from Magic the Gathering..." Nyx started.

"I don't know this one anymore." Furno groaned.

"...and it's Avacyn, more specifically, Avacyn the Purifier."

"Who?"

"She's basically an archangel gone mad. I always have her in my MTG deck, whether it's regular Magic or Commander mode. Trust me, if you saw her artwork, you'd love to get intimate with her."

"You lost us already." Furno said. "Well, I'd cosplay as Jason Voorhees."

"You can borrow my costume." Nyx smiled sweetly (and maniacally).

"Nope. Raptor? Ajax?"

"I would want to be Khal Drogo." Raptor answered, earning some "Oh!"'s from his teammates. "Then, I'll find some Daenerys cosplayer and ask her to be my Khaleesi."

"I'll follow your lead and be Jon Snow." Ajax answered. "I'll call the Daenerys cosplayer you meet 'aunt'."

 **Favorite match in ICW?**

"For me, it's the six man tag against Freddy Escobar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres." Furno answered. "Because from the beginning, you think it's a 3 on 1 handicap match until these guys show up." he jabbed his thumb at Ajax and Raptor's direction, who shrug. "But, if I can't choose a match we were in, then I'll say Brutus Vicious vs Chris Wolf at Crossroads."

"Mine's the first match between Nation of Violence and Team PRTY." Raptor admitted. "It was hilarious watching them get tossed around."

"I'll go with Furno's second answer." Ajax said.

"Can I point out that I've NEVER won a PPV before?" Nyx asked.

"Oh yeah, you're the only one out of all of us who doesn't have a match for Immortality." Ajax snorted.

"If you had a match at Immortality, what would it be?" Furno asked her.

"Me and Traci Star, Street Fight." she replied.

"I would watch that." Raptor said.

"Okay, last question guys."

 **What would you do if you returned to WWE?**

"BEAT UP JOHN CENA!" they all declared before laughing together.

"Just kidding." Furno said in between chuckles. "Actually, I don't know really. I'm enjoying my time here in the WFA. Lots of interesting people. First thing I'll do is-"

(This was removed because whoever is watching this video just got Rickrolled.)

Never Gonna Give You Up actually starts playing before the video finishes.

* * *

 **As much as I do like Furno and Nyx being together, I have no problem shipping the guys with other people's female OC's**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9: More QnA**

 **Summary: What have the New Shield been doing after they got suspended from SSW United? Another QnA video of course!**

 **By the way, how do you like the new cover photo?**

 **P.S. The new stand in for Nyx? That's Nina Dobrev from Vampire Diaries**

* * *

"We're doing this again?" Furno asked. Again, they were at Nyx's house.

"Aye!" Nyx replied. "Jack Classic suspended us so why the hell not?!"

"Why do we have to wear the very same set of clothes we wore in the first one?" Ajax asked her as well.

"Hey, at least I'm wearing a shirt." Raptor grumbled.

Nyx ignored the guys and read the first question.

 **Pick one faction to beat up, to ignore, and to befriend: Shadow Coven, Monarchy, Anarchy...**

"And we don't even like any of these guys." Furno grumbled, eating some cheese and crackers.

"I say, befriend Shadow Coven, ignore Monarchy, beat up Anarchy." Ajax said.

"Or the rest of us can just ignore this question." the Ohioan lunatic suggested.

 **Recast some of the SSW United wrestlers as GoT characters**

"This is fairly easy." Nyx answered. "I say Freddy Escobar is Joffrey and Ben Jones is the Night's King."

"I can be Sandor Clegane." Furno said.

"I'll be Khal Drogo." Raptor said. "And Ryan Lewis can be the Mountain."

"I call for Sara Lewis to be...Ygritte?" Ajax asked.

"Dude, every woman on the roster can be Ygritte, except for Logan Storm. She can be Brienne. You can be...I don't know, the Faceless guy who trained Arya?"

 **Why New Shield Why?**

"Because we can." Furno answered before getting up, saying, "I'll get the pizza."

"First of all, if you criticize our methods, you criticize the Shield as a whole." Ajax said. "El Heroico pulled that crap while trying to apologize to Furno. While that was happening, Nyx was off trying to get us a match."

"In order words, our answer is STFU..." Raptor snarled.

 **Have you guys ever played video games in real life?**

"No." Nyx scoffed. "That's a stupid idea..."

* * *

The video cuts to them in Nyx's backyard. They had numerous apples and bananas on the table, and the Mad Angel appears to be holding an actual katana.

"Didn't Carson tell you this is a HORRIBLE idea?" Furno asked his fiancée.

"Don't care. Let's do this!" she yelled.

"Okay, but for the sake of not getting your uncle mad, we didn't buy and watermelons and we're throwing one at a time."

It cuts to a montage of the guys tossing apples, bananas, and oranges in the air, Nyx trying to cut them, and failing, until it cuts to one scene where Furno tosses an apple in the air, and Nyx manages to cut it in half!

"Hallelujah!" Ajax cheers from behind the camera.

* * *

 **Who's the best cook out of the four of you?**

"Well, we'll first tell you who's the WORST COOK." Nyx said as everyone points to Furno.

"What?" he asks the rest of the team.

"The only thing you're actually good at making is a sandwich!" Nyx complains.

"Okay, okay. Best cook has to be Raptor." the Ohioan admits.

"I agree. That Samoan barbecue after SSW Extinction was hella good." Ajax agrees.

 **Can you guys read mean comments?**

"Umm...Okay." Nyx shrugs, taking out her phone and trying to find mean comments on the New Shield. "Alright, I have some here..."

* * *

 **Go to hell, Sanity wannabes!**

"I do like watching Sanity so..." Furno stalls.

"I see why they're calling us Sanity wannabes." Ajax smirks.

 **F*** you, you childhood destroyers!**

"Well, if you're a grown man or woman and you seriously support an El Generico wannabe, then go find someone else to represent your childhood." Furno scoffs.

 **Nyx looks like the slutty love child of Nikki Cross and Daenerys Targaryen**

"This is not mean for me." Nyx says. "I get that a lot, minus the slutty part."

 **Oh look, another Reigns...**

The four just chuckle a little, knowing the commenter is yet another Roman Reigns hater.

 **I'd rather see the Cash Kings win the WFA Tag Team titles than watch a New Shield promo**

"Okay, so someone thinks the CASH KINGS are better than us." Ajax growls.

"You people won't be saying that once we give them the good old Barbie beat down." Furno says.

 **I hope Furno Moxley burns in hell with the whore who gave birth to him.**

The next scene, Furno is not in the camera's POV as the others look shocked.

"Guys, too far!" Nyx yells at the camera.

"Find another comment before the boss throws a fit!" Ajax says.

 **Acting like Punisher wannabes don't make you guys a New Shield. It only makes you guys look stupider.**

"Who the hell cares?" Raptor asks.

"What?" Ajax says.

The scene now cuts to just Raptor and Ajax reading questions.

"Okay, we were reading some of the comments off camera, but some of them contained issues too sensitive for us to read." Ajax explains.

"And Nyx had to go help Furno sleep and cry his heart out." Raptor adds. "Anyways, on with the last mean comment."

 **I hope Brutus, Traci, Michael, and Phil murder you four...**

"Okay, you know what, f*** you guys." Ajax curses before leaving. Raptor looks at the camera.

"I guess that's the end. Now, we'll really destroy your so called heroes." he says before leaving. He starts talking off camera, "Oh, and before we end the video..."

(Baby - Justin Bieber)

BIEBER'D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 10: Cooking, but not really...**

 **In the spirit of how many times I've watched nigahiga videos, here's the new chapter!**

 **Summary: Furno wants to try and cook something, Nyx tries to make sure he doesn't mess up, and Raptor and Ajax are out of town.**

* * *

"Are we rolling?" Furno asks Nyx, who is behind the camera. She puts her thumb up. "Okay, so Raptor and Ajax are out of town for a little while. So, while that's happening, I'm going to cook something for them."

"And I'll make sure he doesn't mess up badly." Nyx says.

"I got it, love. Don't worry about it. I ain't one third of the inaugural TDW 3 Man Tag Champions for nothing." he tells her as he moves out of the house (Nyx's house...again. Surprise fact: Furno lives with her). He is wearing a House Stark shirt, the same torn jeans, white sneakers, and a leather jacket to match.

"Wait, what are we gonna cook?" she asks, making Furno stop in his tracks.

"Oh yeah...well, what do you have in your kitchen?"

"I have ramen packets."

"Well, first, I had this idea. I'll toast waffles and then we'll make like waffle pizza sandwiches with random toppings like Spam and Doritos."

"Doritos toppings?" Nyx asks, a little skeptical. "Okay, but we need to cook another one with the ramen stuff. I do have an idea to make like bread bowls then put the ramen in them."

"Well, here's the problem." Furno starts. "How do we get all the stuff back here? All we have is a Harley while Raptor and Ajax took the hummer."

"We'll...figure it out."

* * *

(Cut to the grocery store...)

Nyx is shown filming Furno trying to pick out from among packs of waffles.

"Hey, hon. The workers have been giving me weird looks and I just winked at them." she says.

"They saw you and your little dance to the Fortress." Furno replies, checking out one pack before putting it back in the stall.

"They don't have to be too salty. We got the titles, and they got a free dance from yours truly."

"PK and Static did. Jason and Sebastian didn't."

"Yeah well...You know what, we'll take the family pack." Furno says, tossing a family size waffle pack in the grocery cart.

(Time lapse)

"I feel like Yujiro from Bullet Club after the stunt we pulled at TDW." Furno says as he places some cheese and pizza sauce packs in the cart.

"I'm never giving public lap dances again." Nyx sighs, a little embarrassed. "I feel like Maria Kanellis."

"That's because what you did is EXACTLY like what Maria did to Bullet Club once." the Ohioan points out.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some bread for the ramen bread bowl."

The video cuts to Nyx pointing the camera at herself. She is wearing a Bullet Club themed jacket, a plain silver shirt underneath, and jeans.

"Okay, so I found the bread, Furno's off buying Doritos and other things, and guess who I took a peek at."

She then points the camera at two familiar WFA wrestlers waiting at the meat section. The video briefly pauses and two arrows point at them and some text pop up.

DJ KINGSTON and NATALIA RODRIGUEZ. AKA MONARCHY POWER COUPLE...:)

Nyx points the camera at herself again and chuckles a little, singing quietly,

"DJ and Nattie, sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

* * *

(Video cuts to Nyx's house)

Nyx is pointing the camera at Furno, who is unloading all the stuff they bought from the grocery store in the kitchen. The TDW 3 Man Tag Championships are shown on the middle counter.

"Okay, so what do I do first?" he asks.

"I say make the waffle sandwich first. Spread the sauce and sprinkle the cheese. Add the toppings after."

"Why?"

Nyx points the camera at some of the stuff they bought. It was a pile of Doritos, Fritos, and Pringles of different flavors.

"Oh yeah..." Furno stammers.

It cuts to a montage of Furno making waffle pizzas while Nyx makes the ramen. It stops and shows Nyx's shirt with a pizza sauce stain. She looks a little irate as she hollows out the bread she plans to turn into bread bowls.

"You had one job..." she growls at Furno, who is waiting for his test waffle pizza sandwich to be finished in the microwave.

Montage again...

Furno is now holding the camera, pointing it at his very first waffle pizza sandwich.

"Okay, what did you put in there?" Nyx asks.

"I put the cheese flavor Doritos." he replies.

Nyx shrugs and takes a bite out of it. Seconds later, she starts nodding her head in approval.

"Not bad." she says after swallowing.

"Hell yeah!" Furno cheers.

"And now, back to the ramen." Nyx quickly says.

Montage...

It cuts to Furno and Nyx standing in front of around eight waffle pizza sandwiches and four ramen bread bowls.

"Okay, so it's sunset, Nyx and I just had showers, and as it turns out," Furno starts. "Ajax went back home to LA to hang with his girlfriend for a while and Raptor took the Hummer back to Florida. So...I guess we have all this to ourselves."

"Oh well. That's all for today. Leave a like!" Nyx says.

* * *

(At this point, the video ends and Furno and Nyx start calling each other by the real names)

Jacen Good (Furno) and Adeline "Addie" Hickenbottom (Nyx) placed all the food they cooked on the table as the New Shield's ace female primed up what looked like an Xbox One.

"Are we playing Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires again?" Jace groans.

"Aww...didn't like how I made you?" Addie says seductively. "Look, you go play. I'm gonna plan my next cover."

"It'll be a Gundam theme, right?"

"Anything for you, I guess." Addie sighs as she takes a waffle pizza sandwich to take a bite out of.

Jace proceeds to play Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires while Addie checks her phone.

1 hour later...they had practically eaten all the stuff they cooked.

"Alright! Finally promoted...You okay, Addie?" Jace asks, noticing her leaning on him tiredly.

"Jace...I'm tired..." she yawns, wrapping her arms around him. He sighs, turns off the TV and Xbox, and picks her up bridal style. Jace carries her to their bedroom on the second floor. Addie giggles as he tosses her on the bed and they start kissing.

"Not a good cook, but definitely a great kisser." she coos right when they broke their make out session. Jace smiles, taking off his shirt to reveal his muscular and ridiculously scarred body. Addie giggles again and they continue to kiss.

The next day...

Jace stirred from his sleep. He's still shirtless in jeans. He turns to his left to see Addie passed out asleep, wearing nothing but a white shirt and black booty shorts. Noticing the clock has hit 5:00, Jace nudges Addie.

"Hey, baby girl, wake up. Let's go work out today." he tells her as she awakes with a loud groan.

"But it's frickin 5 in the morning." she moans, then she notices Jace taking the picture of the two of them. He quickly types something on his phone.

"Jace, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Twitter. Why?" he asks her back. She just groans

"You know what, fine, let's go work out."

Addie gets up from the bed and leaves the room, Jacen following her now that he was finished tweeting. Here's what the tweet says,

 _G'morning, off to the gym!_

And here are some of the replies to this...

 _Aww! So cute! Have a nice day! - Carson Michaels_

 _Wait, what? You two are going to the gym without us? - Raptor Reigns_

 _Cute...but you two and your friends are still suspended from United - Jack Classic_

 _Can you dance for me again, pls? - Static Rider (Reply to this: Dude, no! - PK Hunt)_

 _Have a nice day, you two. By the way, Alena says hello. - Ajax_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 11: To Break a Heartbreaker and Heal Another One**

 **AU, where the New Shield is on Smackdown Live and Nyx and Furno are Women's and United States Champion respectively**

 **Summary: (in kayfabe perspective) Smackdown Women's Champion Nyx Rosewood finds out her boyfriend, Fandango, has been cheating on her and is driven in a state of depression, catching the attention of the New Shield led by US Champion Furno Moxley.**

* * *

Nyx Rosewood felt like a fool, a gods damned fool. She wandered around in the hotel the WWE superstars were staying in, wearing her bat winged black heart shirt, white jogging pants, and white sneakers.

Why? Because her boyfriend for 4 months, Fandango, had been cheating on her.

She had only found out about it when she took a peek at his phone, where he had been seeing some supermodel. While Nyx was crying her heart out as her best friends and frequent allies, Skylar Styles and Alena Volkova, tried to console her, Tyler Breeze confronted his tag team partner regarding what he did. Breezango disbanded, but not after Fandango formed an alliance with the Ascension to take Tyler out.

While wandering the quiet halls of the hotel, she started to feel tears form in her eyes, then she told herself mentally,

'Stop it, Nyx! You're HBK's niece and Smackdown Women's Champion! Sky and Alena hate seeing you cry!'

Daniel and Shane understood her problem was affecting her mental state, and decided to call off any title defenses she might have until Summerslam. This only made her a target of some of the other women, especially the number 1 contender, Natalya.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard a familar voice. Nyx looked up and saw the United States Champion Furno Moxley, wearing a DA shirt, torn jeans, white sneakers, and a leather jacket to match.

"H...Hey, Furno." she managed to say.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Fandango. I never trusted his dancing ass from the moment I met him." he growled. Nyx never saw Furno looking so intense since returning at Wrestlemania 33 alongside his newfound teammates Aiden Black (Ajax) and Raptor Reigns as the "New Shield of Justice". They wiped the floor off of all the other Smackdown Live tag teams on that PPV. At Battleground, Furno defeated Kevin Owens and AJ Styles for the United States Championship.

"It's...nice to see ya...since like...2011?" Nyx mumbled.

"Heh. Yeah. Both of us being champs in Chaotic Wrestling. That's the life." Furno chuckled, but his playful nature immediately faltered when Nyx ran off the other way, her crying started to get louder. All this did was make Furno's blood boil. This woman was his best friend since 2011! She was there for him when he was injured by Lesnar in early May 2014, and he and Noelle Foley mutually broke up.

He went back to his hotel room only to catch his teammates playing Call of Duty.

"Hey, boys, I have a plan for Smackdown..." Furno said, smirking.

* * *

Smackdown...

 **Rebellion - CFO$**

The crowd booed mercilessly as the Ascension came out with Fandango, who was no longer wearing his Fashion Police attire. Konor and Viktor just stood there as Fandango mockingly starts dancing and picks up a microphone. Before he could speak, however,

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA...THE NEW SHIELD!

 **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim - Downstait**

The fans cheered as the New Shield emerge from the audience. Aiden Black wore a black and red version vest and tights his cousin Seth Rollins wears, along with a black kitsune mask, Raptor Reigns wore an Usos themed jacket over his RR riot vest and a skull mask for his nose and mouth, and Furno Moxley wore a leather jacket over his traditional Shield outfit, a red skull hockey mask, and the United States Championship.

"Okay, it's obvious I gotta defend my United States title against Kevin Owens at Summerslam but, Dango, Dango, Dango...what the hell were you gonna say?" Furno said through his own microphone as he slowly walked down the stairs with his teammates. "That you're satisfied leaving a billion dollar woman in Nyx Rosewood? You're delusional..." he laughed.

Konor took the microphone from Fandango and spoke. "Stay out of our business, Moxley! You and your mutts just walked right into the Wasteland!"

Furno laughed at his attempt to be tough. "I don't know if you're brave, or just plain stupid, but anything regarding injustice is my business, and your little friend committed the biggest one by far by breaking the Smackdown Women's Champion's heart. It just so happens that Nyx and I have had a history together in Chaotic Wrestling. That makes me her my friend, and her business is my business. In fact, we'll just be doin' her a favor and beat you lot to a pulp."

Aiden smirked underneath his kitsune mask and Raptor cracked his knuckles, eager to brawl. The crowd is on their feet as the New Shield hop the barricade. Fandango and the Ascension quickly retreat right as the New Shield enter the ring, disappointing the audience...

 **Here Comes the Money!**

Shane McMahon dances out of the stage with a microphone in his hands.

"Okay, hold it there, Fandango." he says. "You seriously think we'll let you off the hook now? Here's what's gonna happen: you and the Ascension will take on the New Shield in a 6 Man Tag Team Match RIGHT NOW!"

The crowd cheers as the three complained and yelled at Shane, who ignored them and headed backstage. Fandango and the Ascension turn around to be ambushed by Furno, Raptor, and Aiden! Furno rolls the dancer in the ring before entering himself and the bell rings.

Furno forces Fandango up on his feet before firing away with a series of vicious punches and forearms. He whips him to the corner, connects with a Corner Splash, before ending with a One Handed Bulldog! Furno covers!

1...

Fandnago kicks out, prompting the lunatic to pick him up and force him on his knees, but Fandango surprises him with a kick to the gut before running the ropes to connect with a Spinning Heel Kick! Furno rebounds from the ropes and surprises Fandango with a Rebound Lariat! He picks the dancer up and plants him with Dirty Deeds and covers!

1...2...

Konor breaks the pin as he and Viktor beat down Furno, but they are surprised by Aiden and Raptor, who throw them out of the ring! They connect with a Somersault Plancha and a Diving Samoan Splash to the Ascension! Aiden picks Viktor up with his foot before connecting with the Assassinate (Black Mass)! Raptor throws Konor to the steps before connecting with a Spear!

Meanwhile, Fandango continues to stomp Furno before climbing the top rope for the Last Dance! He jumps...nobody home! He crashes down to the mat in pain. The lunatic picks him up then locks the Chaotic Crossface (Chickenwing Crossface with Body Scissors) right in the center of the ring as Fandango quickly taps!

DING DING DING

"Wow. It only took two people to end that." Mauro says, impressed.

"That wasn't even like a tag team match!" JBL complains.

The New Shield walk away to the cheers of the crowd, but not before delivering a Triple Powerbomb to Fandango.

* * *

Backstage, many Superstars were applauding the trio.

"Nice work, you three, putting them boneheads in their place." AJ Styles says.

"Gotta agree with AJ." Charlotte Flair says. "You guys beat them within seconds."

Furno, Raptor, and Aiden soak in all the praise they got from the others until they see Nyx walking towards them.

"'Sup?" Furno asks her, but she suddenly grabs him by the head and kisses him! Furno could hear Raptor, Aiden, and some nearby Superstars he recognized as John Cena, Randy Orton, and Becky Lynch, snickering. The two flush red as they pulled away.

"Wow...thanks..." Furno gasps as Nyx just giggles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 12: ICW Facebook!**

 **Here's what would happen if the ICW roster (and a few special guests from WWE or from the rest of the WFA, which I by the way don't own) used Facebook for ridiculous conversations**

 **I wasn't going to upload this, but I'm going to anyway. I don't own any of the OC's, only the New Shield (and Alena Volkova, who will be mentioned in the chapter)**

* * *

 **Freddy Escobar has posted a picture (It's Nyx tied up on a chair, looking bored)**

 **Pretty much everyone in Monarchy liked it. Jay Masters too.**

 **Furno Moxley:** Wow, when Nyx said you didn't do anything to her, she wasn't kidding.

 **Nyx Rosewood:** DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!

 **Dylan Torres:** You know, I was planning to make her mine...

 **Furno Moxley:** Excuse me, Torres?

 **DJ Kingston:** Uh...Dylan, you may want to run.

 **Carson Michaels:** HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT PLANNING SUCH THINGS!

 **Nyx Rosewood:** Cous, I'm fine.

 **Furno Moxley:** Nyx...get the weapons.

 **Nyx Rosewood:** Which ones?

 **Furno Moxley:** GET ALL THE WEAPONS!

 **Nyx Rosewood:** WHY IS THERE A FLAMETHROWER NEXT TO THE VERY SAME GUITAR I HAD AGAINST THE CURRENT SIGN?!

 **Furno Moxley:** Get that too.

* * *

 **E-Baum has posted:**

 **FACE THE FACTS! I'M THE BEST OF ALL TIME!**

 **E-Baum, Seth Mercer, and Ray Cobra like this post...and no one else.**

 **Matt Lopez:** Yeah...no one else believes you.

 **Will Ralston:** Yeah, lad, you're a tall cruiserweight with a lame record.

 **Ryan Lewis:** Not even this Curt Hawkins impression can save your lame ass career.

 **Static Rider:** BURN, BABY, BURN!

 **Furno Moxley:** Hey! That's my line!

 **Brutus Vicious:** I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!

 **Furno Moxley:** Okay, I'm done.

* * *

 **SJ Steele is currently in a relationship with Raptor Reigns**

 **SJ Steele:** WHAT?!

 **Raptor Reigns:** HELL NO! I AIN'T DATING LITTLE MISS RANT OVER HERE!

 **SJ Steele:** FEELING'S MUTUAL, YOU LITTLE DOG!

 **Natalia Rodriguez:** Haha! Good for you, Reigns!

 **Raptor Reigns:** Go to Hell!

 **Trell:** Okay, who's hacking the accounts again?

 **E-Baum liked this**

 **Trell:** FML

* * *

 **King Caesar has posted:**

 **Come to the Monarchy's yacht tonight, 7:00, for a 5 hour tour around the California waters!**

 **Justin Danger:** BORING

 **Chris Blade:** I agree.

 **Freddy Escobar:** SCREW YOU BOTH THEN!

 **Furno Moxley:** I already saw the yacht and I'm not getting on it.

 **Freddy Escobar:** DOES ANYONE ELSE EVEN WANT TO GET ON THE YACHT!

 **SJ Steele:** I do.

 **Jay Masters:** ME TOO!

 **Freddy Escobar:** FINALLY

 **Furno Moxley:** Oh, and while you're having your cruise, WE'RE AT DISNEYLAND!

 **All the current babyfaces on the ICW roster liked this**

* * *

 **Furno Moxley has posted a photo: NEW DEMOLITION CHAMPION RIGHT HERE!**

 **The New Shield, Carson Michaels, Eric Drago, and Chris Wolf liked this**

 **Furno Moxley:** I sent Brutus frickin Vicious to Hell!

 **King Caesar:** How a 6 foot man lifted a 300 pounder, I'll never know.

 **Jack Classic:** More like you sent him to where El Heroico is right now!

 **King Caesar:** Oh, that guy? Yeah...he'll be gone for a while

 **Chris Wolf** : Oh God, he's gonna explode again...

 **Jack Classic:** SHAME ON YOU, MOXLEY! SHAME ON YOU AND YOUR GANG OF HOODLUMS!

 **Nyx Rosewood** : Stop ranting before you get a heart attack. AND WE'RE NOT HOODLUMS!

 **Carson Michaels:** I bet he's having one right now. And Nyx, please calm down before YOU get a heart attack.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Hey, leave 'im alone.

 **Seth Rollins:** Or else I'll find your house and knee you to death!

 **Eric Drago:** WHY ARE DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS HERE?!

 **Roman Reigns:** Oh, Sting and HBK invited us.

 **Sting:** Hi!

 **HBK:** What's up?

 **Brianna Kelly:** DAD?!

 **Carson Michaels** : DAD?!

 **Nyx Rosewood:** Uncle Shawn?!

* * *

 **Ajax has posted a picture (of himself wearing a suit): ON A DATE SOON!**

 **Brianna Kelly:** Really? Who's the lucky girl?

 **Ajax:** (shows a picture of Alena Volkova, a slightly tan skinned, brown haired, brown eyed Russian-American young woman)

 **DJ Kingston:** Umm...out of pure curiosity, who's that again?

 **Ajax:** Ha! Like I'd tell you, Kingston.

 **Chris Wolf:** Is that...Alena Volkova?

 **DJ Kingston:** Oh yeah...I remember seeing her at FXW. I heard rumors she has a big bad older brother.

 **King Caesar:** Well that's never a good sign.

 **Ajax:** You people ruin everything

 **DJ Kingston:** It's what we do. Hope you don't end up like what happened to your cousin's first relationships.

 **King Caesar:** Savage

 **Ajax:** FML

* * *

 **Trell has posted:**

 **Okay, who wants to face who if we have an interpromotional contest with WWE and NXT?**

 **Furno Moxley:** Dibs on SANitY!

 **Will Ralston:** Mcintyre it is

 **Freddy Escobar:** Jinder Mahal! I must bring my Monarchy over to WWE to bring down his Maharaja nonsense!

 **Ryan Lewis** : WYATT!

 **Dylan Torres** : Dean Ambrose vs me, Renee Young on a pole match

 **Furno Moxley:** WHAT?!

 **DJ Kingston:** Huh? Dylan, I thought we agreed to take on New Day? Or the former Wyatt Family? Or the former Shield?

 **Ryan Lewis:** HEY! I called Wyatt first!

 **Michael Chaos:** Authors of Pain

 **Phil Vandal:** Authors of Pain

 **Brutus Vicious:** Brock Lesnar

 **Genocide:** Titus O'Neil, Apollo Crews, R-Truth, Drew Mcintyre, Akira Tozawa, New Day, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, Ember Moon, Asuka, Nikki Cross, (and he lists down pretty much every other non white or non American member of the combined WWE and NXT roster, women included)

 **Will Ralston:** Be our guest if you want a handicap match.

 **Everyone on the roster likes this comment**

* * *

 **CJ Hawk has posted:**

 **I know Chris Blade beat me and all, but who wants to accept my Way of the Hawk Open Challenge?**

 **King Caesar:** ME! Last time we fought, there was interference!

 **Raptor Reigns:** You can thank us for that, Caesar. And CJ, screw that. You're just another John Cena.

 **CJ Hawk:** Isn't your older brother also another John Cena?

 **Raptor Reigns:** Okay, that's it. You, me, and Caesar, Triple Threat!

 **Carson Michaels:** Uh guys, you all know how a WOTH Open Challenge ends, right?

 **King Caesar:** So what? If Blade can beat him, then I CAN TOO!


	10. Chapter 10

**Honest SSW United Trailer**

 **I got bored. Pretend this is a real TV show**

* * *

 **From the alliance of wrestling shows everyone likes more than the WWE, comes...one of those shows.**

 **SSW...UNITED...**

 **Prepare your tickets and popcorn and get ready to meet some of the greatest wrestlers in the WFA and watch them throw down like...**

 **Ash Russo, a guy everyone loves because he likes to burn things...(Shows Ash burning down Freddy Escobar's golden throne)**

 **Don't forget his buddies, Lacey Alvarez, Jasper Cage, and Roman Mcintyre...(Shows said three Anarchy members)**

 **And together, they are ANARCHY...despite the fact that they're not exactly causing anarchy for the sake of chaos...which is the real purpose of anarchy according to my outdated dictionary.**

 **CJ Hawk...that one guy who's so unstoppable people have been wishing for someone to beat him for once!**

 **(Chris Blade is shown) at least he did...in ICW, at least. (Justin Danger is shown) Goddamnit, Danger, you better follow Blade up.**

 **But hey, let's introduce these guys before we get sued...(Shows Monarchy)**

 **Meet the Monarchy, literally the most asshole-ey group of people you'll ever meet, led by this King Joffrey type (Freddy Escobar), who like his mentor Eddie Guerrero, LIES...CHEATS...AND STEALS...**

 **He is a world champion in multiple WFA shows and his compatriots are struggling to meet his example, yet I only get to see ONE Episode of the Prince's Court! (Shows said talk show)**

 **But hey, at least this s***'s better than Miz TV, right? Right?**

 **We've got more people to introduce like...(Shows Shadow Coven)**

 **The Shadow Coven, an unstoppable group of supernatural addicts who are only unstoppable if they're not in a match, consisting of:**

 **Two interchangeable vampires (Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis)**

 **This sexy witch (Sara Lewis)**

 **and this almost completely forgettable cowboy (Shane Eastwood)**

 **They've just formed a dangerous alliance with Monarchy...despite the fact that Escobar had said he was going to make them bow as well. But hey, who could forget...the New Shield? (Shows the New Shield)**

 **Meet the New Shield, that one group everyone cheers for because they're big faces in another company (ICW), they consist of**

 **Furno Moxley, the grittier and bloodier Dean Ambrose,**

 **Nyx Rosewood, the younger, two toned haired version of Lita,**

 **Raptor Reigns, who is essentially his dislikable older brother booked right,**

 **and Ajax, who initially starts off as a carbon copy of his cousin Rollins...until the four of them reveal their true colors as bloody psychopaths who believe that they are justice.**

 **Huh. They remind me of Light from Death Note (shows Netflix 2017 Death Note)**

 **Not that movie of course. (shows the anime) That's better...Wait, they're indefinitely suspended?! I don't know what to think anymore...okay...Well, they deserved it for beating down this poor soul (El Heroico) WITH MICK FOLEY'S BARBIE! Huh...maybe Furno got it thanks to his previous romance with Noelle Foley...HEYO!**

 **And then there's...Fortress?...Logan Storm?...Abby Torres?...Cash Ki- Oh, goddamnit! Let's just go to the starring part, there's too many of them!**

 **Starring:**

 **Not Ash Ketchum (Ash Russo)**

 **Purgers from the Purge (Lacey Alvarez, Jasper Cage, Roman Mcintyre)**

 **An actually more competent Joffrey Baratheon type (Freddy Escobar)**

 **Pre Overwatch Doomfist (King Caesar)**

 **Not Kofi Kingston (DJ Kingston)**

 **Hispanic Mick Foley (Dylan Torres)**

 **Better Eve Torres (Natalia Rodriguez)**

 **Twilight (Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis)**

 **Sabrina the Adult Witch (Sarah Lewis)**

 **Clint Eastwood's...totally unknown relative (Shane Eastwood)**

 **The Red Hood (Furno Moxley)**

 **Vampire Diaries (Nyx Rosewood)**

 **Discount Khal Drogo (Raptor Reigns)**

 **Ninja Warrior wannabe (Ajax)**

 **More Purgers (The Fortress)**

 **A more entertaining John Cena stereotype (CJ Hawk)**

 **Del Rio stereotype (Adrian Lord)**

 **Long lost bro stereotype (Detrick Cyrus)**

 **The Next Nia Jax (Logan Storm)**

 **Charlie's Angels (Reign) (Shows Jessie getting hurt by her own teammates at Extinction)**

 **Okay...never mind...moving on...**

 **The other better Eve Torres (Abby Torres)**

 **Discount Christopher Reeve Superman (El Heroico)**

 **Shane Mcmahon wannabes (Cash Kings)**

 **and...discount pre screwjob Vince Mcmahon (Jack Classic)**

 **Smackdown...wait, wait..**

 **SSW UNITED**

* * *

 **Sorry I couldn't describe all the roster members. THERE'S JUST SO MANY OF THEM AND I DON'T KNOW MANY OF THEM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 14: Reactions**

 **How would the SSW United roster react to the last chapter? Written in the span of 2 minutes**

* * *

Ash Russo: More Ash Ketchum jokes.

Lacey Alvarez: Whoever wrote this script is lazy.

Roman McIntyre: ...

Jasper Cage: Could've done better.

Freddy Escobar: WHY AM I NOT THE FIRST ONE?!

King Caesar: Makes sense I be compared to Doomfist

DJ Kingston: More Kofi Kingston jokes.

Dylan Torres: Yay! Mick Foley!

Natalia Rodriguez: In all fairness, I am better than Eve Torres.

Ben Jones: Twilight?

Ryan Lewis: I hate that movie.

Sara Lewis: What show is that?

Shane Eastwood: Ouch.

Furno Moxley: This guy must think I'm THAT edgy.

Nyx Rosewood: I haven't even finished Vampire Diaries.

Raptor Reigns: Dothraki for life!

Ajax: I don't get why I'm called a Ninja Warrior wannabe

Jason Stone: What?!

PK Hunt, Sebastian, and Static Rider: WE LOVE THOSE MOVIES!

CJ Hawk:...at least I never screwed anyone over.

Adrian Lord: I AM BETTER THAN DEL RIO, YOU IDIOTS!

Detrick Cyrus: Cool, I guess.

Logan Storm: Still better than Nia Jax!

Jessie Faraday:...Wow...feeling the love there (cameraman: "Sorry!")

Abby Torres: Seriously?

Cash Kings: Seriously?

Jack Classic: Goodness, no! I'd never screw anyone over! I'm better than Vince McMahon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 15: What Happens in Vegas...**

 **Summary: Jacen and Adeline just moved to their new, fancy house in Las Vegas. When the gorgeous Texan takes the rest of the New Shield and Alena Volkova** **out to a pool party for a YouTube video, someone just happens to have low tolerance.**

 **This kind of got inspired by the Try Guys Bachelor Party video**

* * *

"I like this new house!" Jacen Good remarked. He and Adeline had just moved to Vegas and they rented this fancy house after they sold their old one in Dallas.

(When I thought about the house they're living in now, I imagined Ryan Higa's old house)

"Yep." Adeline Hickenbottom came out of the van. "It's all ours. There's a garage, a small pool, some bedrooms for us and guests, an office, pretty sure I saw a pool table too."

"Since when did we own a pool table?" Jacen asked as he tugged on his leather jacket.

"We do now." Adeline smiled as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and they kiss for a little while before unpacking all their stuff.

* * *

Hours later...

Jacen was in the living room, playing Skyrim on the X-Box. He was playing a Dark Elf mage rampaging throughout Windhelm. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Adeline walk in wearing nothing but a black bikini that revealed much of her lean, athletic body, exposed her angel wing tattoos on her back, and the raven tattoo on her right shoulder. In her hands was a bottle of whiskey as well as her phone.

"Um...Addie, you're in a bikini at the corner of my vision and I'm trying to beat up Windhelm guards." the Ohioan told her, his face completely red.

"Aww...you're cute when you're blushing." the black haired Texan put the whiskey down and sat down next to Jacen, seductively wrapping her arm around him and gently biting his neck (like she was a vampire).

"Addie...your whiskey is next to my iced tea." Jacen suddenly pointed out.

"You should try the whiskey, it is hella good." Addie suggested.

"Nope, not gonna do it."

"One sip, Jace, that's it."

"Nope, not gonna do it."

Adeline pouted before getting up from the couch and going upstairs with her whiskey bottle and phone. She just posted a picture of herself in the bikini by the pool on Instagram. The post looked like this,

 _AKHNyxRosie_

 _Moved to Vegas, baby! #VivaLasVegas_

Of course, lots of responses, especially from the male WFA fandom, because who doesn't want to see a picture of a hot Texan girl wearing a bikini that matches her hair color and tattoos?

Anyway, in the middle of changing, Adeline spotted her YouTube Gold Play Button, which rested on the office desk in the main bedroom.

She got an idea.

* * *

The next day...

"Alright, guys! It's been a day ever since we moved to Vegas!" Adeline talked to her phone for a vlog she was going to post on YouTube. Jacen was right behind her, along with Rangi William "Will" Anoa'i (Raptor Reigns), Dylan Lopez (Ajax), and the latter's girlfriend, Alena Harkov (the Syndicate of Darkness's Alena Volkova).

"Remind me why she told us to bring swimming gear." Will said to Jacen.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just throwing a celebration for me and her moving to Vegas." the Ohioan replied.

"Is it wrong for me to be wearing an American flag bikini despite being half Russian?" Alena asked the guys.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, babe. Trust me." Dylan said to the Russian American brunette before wrapping an arm around her neck.

At that moment, they noticed they were going to Liquid, and there was a pool party going on...a New Shield themed pool party.

'...HOLY F***ING S***!' Jacen thought. 'ADDIE BROUGHT US TO A GODDAMN NEW SHIELD POOL PARTY!'

"WHAT'S UP, VEGAS!" Adeline screamed as she stripped to the same bikini, greeting some of the bikini girls holding up the signs

SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. THE NEW SHIELD.

Anyway, Adeline looked at the others and pointed her phone's camera at them, screaming, "Come on, you killjoys! It's a party and we are the VIP's!"

Will, Dylan, and Alena shrugged and the instant they got in their swimming gear, started partying hard. Jace just awkwardly got in his basketball shorts and was dragged into the fun by Adeline, literally.

The next few minutes confused the Ohioan greatly. While he sat down, watching Adeline, who was dancing in a real lusty manner to a cover of "Shake It Off" by Against the Current (one of Adeline's favorite bands), he saw Dylan and Alena in the pool, chatting with some of the other tenants (one of them was even wearing a f***ing T-Rex costume), and Will was by the pool, flirting with two of the bikini girls.

'I wonder how Jon (Dean Ambrose), Joe (Roman Reigns), and Colby (Seth Rollins) are going to react to this.' he thought. 'Oh what the hell, this crap's all gonna go on YouTube! And how are they enjoying our presence? We're heels at SSW, yet babyfaces everywhere else in the WFA. Maybe they're TDW fans.'

Suddenly, he was hosed down with a couple of champagne bottles. Jace got out of his stupor and he noticed it was the two bikini girls his Samoan friend was with earlier. Adeline was also wet from the champagne shower, but she didn't mind and just kept dancing.

"Hey, Mr. Moxley, you should head up to the DJ booth." one of the bikini girls said.

"Uh...no than-"

Adeline suddenly pulled Jacen off the chair and dragged him to the DJ booth. He didn't even bother protesting. She pulled out her phone and started recording again.

"It's been quite a blast here in Liquid! Now, we're here at the DJ booth!" Adeline said to her phone as she and Jacen entered the booth. The DJ spoke on the mic.

"Shoutout to our VIP's here, Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, Ajax, Alena Volkova! Love 'em or hate 'em, this their party now!"

The partiers roared with approval.

"Press the button!" they shouted as the Adeline pressed a few buttons on the DJ's laptop, playing the Shield's original theme song.

SIERRA.

HOTEL.

INDIA.

ECHO.

LIMA.

DELTA.

...SHIELD!

The instant the word "SHIELD" blared, Jacen suddenly hit the button, causing bursts of fog to explode from the booth as the party got even louder than ever. Adeline turned to her boyfriend. He was actually smiling a bit for once today.

Later...

All five of them were sitting around a wooden table with a platter of French fries splattered with gravy and cheese as the party kept going nuts. Adeline (who had been recording for almost an hour with a camera she had in her bag) suddenly looked at the bikini girls, who nodded. Confused, Jacen asked her,

"What was that?"

"You'll see." Adeline replied. The bikini girls came back with a tray of plastic cups with champagne in them! At that moment, Jacen instantly realized what was going on.

"Wait...you dragged me to this party just to make me try alcohol?" he asked.

"Yep. And it's gonna go on YouTube!" she replied.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" all the partygoers chanted.

Jacen was about to refuse like what he did yesterday, but the fact that he was surrounded by cheering Vegas people and Adeline was now giving him her infamous "hungry vampire glare", he gave in.

He took one cup and chugged the champagne down quickly as everyone cheered. Jacen stopped for a few seconds then spoke,

"Not bad."

"Whoo! Nice one, uce." Will clapped him in the back.

Dylan and Alena were making out, so they didn't notice. Adeline quickly grabbed Jacen by the head and they started kissing fiercely. Suddenly, the Ohioan got another pair. He chugged down two more cups of champagne and now, he put his head down tiredly.

"Okay, I'm feeling a little woozy now, but a few more wouldn't hurt..."

Later...

Adeline enjoyed toying with her boyfriend. Those last cups were enough to put him on spaghetti legs. He couldn't stand properly without help, making her giggle. Luckily, the pool party was about to end, so as one last send off, the party goers showered all five VIP's with champagne, with Adeline keeping Jacen up on his feet while they stood in the pool with Will, Dylan, and Alena, getting showered with champagne.

* * *

Nighttime...

Jacen was too drunk to even get off the van, so Will and Dylan had to carry him to the main bedroom in his shorts and muscle shirt before they went to the guest bedroom with Alena. They were going back home to L.A. the next day.

Adeline took a quick shower and changed to her black tank top and booty shorts. Jacen didn't bother changing or taking a bath and snored away on the bed. She just smiled and snuggled next to him, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, love." she whispered before going to sleep as well.

As the Try Guys once said, "What happens in Vegas gets put on the Internet."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 16: QnA 3!**

 **Summary: Someone is home alone for a good few hours...**

* * *

The video lights up to the point of view of a camera on a coffee table. It showed a sweaty looking Nyx Rosewood, who was wearing a black sports bra and gray yoga pants, in her (and Furno Moxley's) new Vegas home. She even wore black framed glasses.

"What's up, guys!" she greeted. "Today, I'm not in my new makeshift music studio, continuing my cover of Wasteland by Against The Current, or in the bedroom, playing video games, you know what that means...Q AND A TIME!"

 **Favorite book series?**

"It's a tie between Heroes of Olympus, Young Elites, and Throne of Glass." she answered. "I cried at the end of Young Elites..."

 **Best movie you've watched recently?**

"Kingsman 2."

 **Celebrity death that hit you hard the most?**

Nyx sighed. "It's a tie between Paul Walker, Christina Grimmie, and Alan Rickman..."

Silence for a few seconds.

 **If the WFA ever made its own version of Total Divas, would you join?**

"Uh...it's complicated."

 **Can you sing for my son? It's his birthday.**

"Um...okay, just give sometime to go to the studio."

The camera cuts to a small white walled room with one window. Nyx is sitting on a stool with a black electric guitar in her hand and a microphone in front of her. In the background was a drum set and an office desk with a laptop on it.

"Okay then..." she said. "To the birthday boy, this is Happy Birthday by New Kids On The Block." she started singing into the microphone and strumming the guitar.

 _"Happy Birthday to you  
This is your day  
On this day for you  
We're gonna love you in every way  
This is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you, to you _

_Happy birthday to you  
You're still young  
Age is just a number  
Don't you stop having fun  
This is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you , to you _

_This day only comes once every year  
Because you're so wonderful  
With each and every thing you do  
Hey _

_Happy birthday to you  
This is your day  
On this day for you  
We're gonna love you in every way  
This is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you, to you_

 _This day is only for you  
'Cause you're so special in every way  
Happy birthday to you"_

"Whoo! Okay," she said. "maybe I'll just continue here."

 **What's the worst part about dating Furno Moxley?**

"Uh...his hate of alcohol. I like drinking a little, even just two shots, so we have problems when it comes to that."

 **Favorite video game?**

"Favorite of all time is...Skyrim. I'm a Breton Witcher, if that makes sense."

 **Any doppelgangers?**

"I get Nina Dobrev a lot." Nyx stroked her hair. "People keep saying I look like her except with paler skin and black and white hair."

 **Any thoughts on Taylor Swift's "Look What You Made Me Do"? After all, she is your favorite singer, right?**

"Uh..." Nyx stuttered. "I, I...I don't know what to do anymore..."

 **Favorite comfort food?**

"Hmm...I like sushi a lot, and grilled cheese sandwiches and pizza."

 **Ideal date?**

"Either a pool party, a Vegas restaurant, or here at home playing music."

"Okay, this next of questions is would you rather." she noted.

 **Watch all seven seasons of Game of Thrones but Monarchy ruins it or watch the Conjuring and Annabelle film but the Coven ruins it?**

"Hmm...I've never watched Conjuring before so I guess Shadow Coven and horror movies. Anything but Monarchy and their Game of Thrones rants."

 **Taylor Swift or Against The Current?**

"ATC right off the bat." she answered.

 **Go on a date with Natalia Rodriguez or Traci Star?**

"Traci Star. We can beat each other up for the entire date and laugh about it. Nattie is just...no."

 **Wear pink clothes for the rest of your life or be bald for the rest of your life?**

"Pink clothes." Nyx answered. "I don't want to lose my hot, luscious hair."

She stroked her hair to show how much she loves it.

"Okay, last one for today..."

 **Watch the Last Airbender movie or Dragonball Evolution for an entire day?**

"...Neither. They both suck." Nyx groaned. "Welp, that's it for today."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 17: ICW Facebook 2**

* * *

 **Trell posted: Im** **mortality was a blast! Any comments?**

 **Static Rider:** AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!1

 **Trell:**...

 **Ryan Lewis:** Sorry. He's high today.

 **Ben Jones:** At least I'm the champ now!

 **Trell:** Never mind.

* * *

 **Will Ralston has posted:** **Everyone rejoice! For I have beaten Genocide!**

 **10,000,000 people like this**

 **Karin Jokela:** So proud of you!

 **King Caesar:** I suppose...congrats, Ralston.

 **Matt Lopez:** You did it!

 **CJ Hawk:** So proud of you!

 **Genocide:** IS NO ONE GOING TO HELP ME OUT OF THIS HOLE?! BRUTUS?!

 **Brutus Vicious:** No.

 **Genocide:** TRACI?! Oh wait, you're Mexican...

 **Traci Star:** Even if I was your type of girl to interact with, no.

* * *

 **DJ Kingston has posted: MONARCHY, YOUR NEW WFA TAG TEAM CHAMPS!**

 **Furno Moxley:** I call bullshit on this one.

 **Freddy Escobar:** You jealous?

 **Furno Moxley:** FUCKING BULLSHIT. Excuse me, good sir, while I go after Freund and Thunder.

 **Natalia Rodriguez:** Out of pure curiosity, why both of them?

 **Furno Moxley:** Thunder needs to pay for what just happened and so does Freund for dooming the ournament the moment he teamed with him. Oh, and DJ, I'm borrowing your hoverboard.

 **DJ Kingston:** WAIT, WHAT?!

 **Justin Danger:** SAFETY FIRST!

 **DJ Kingston:** NO! GOD NO! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!

 **Katie Striker:**...Nattie, this is the only reason I'll ever feel bad for your boyfriend

* * *

 **Justin Danger has created a group: THE HORRIBLE CHILDHOOD CLUB**

 **Traci Star:** Huh?

 **Furno Moxley:** WTF.

 **Justin Danger:** What'ya think?

 **Furno Moxley left the group**

 **Traci Star left the group**

* * *

 **Natalia Rodriguez has posted: SOMEONE PLEASE STOP DANGER AND HIS SAFETY REMINDERS!**

 **DJ Kingston:** HEEEELLLLPPPPPP UUUUUUUSSSSS!

 **Trell:**...

 **Justin Danger:** CONDOMS FOR EVERYONE!

 **Freddy Escobar:** WOULD YOU STOP?!

 **Justin Danger** : HERE'S ONE FOR YOU AND YOUR WIFE, FREDDY!

 **Freddy Escobar:** DANGER!

* * *

 **Ben Jones has created a group: THE IMMORTALITY CHAMPS CLUB**

 **Ben Jones:** WELCOME, MY FELLOW ICW CHAMPIONS TO PARADISE!

 **Chris Blade:**...Wow...

 **Furno Moxley:** This is better.

 **PK Hunt:** Alright!

 **Static Rider:** (insert gibberish here)

 **Carson Michaels:** Thanks, Ben!

 **Chris Blade:** Quick question: what if there's a title change?

 **Ben Jones:** Bah. We're not changing this group's lineup anymore because that's no fun. Oh, and here's something to enjoy.

 **Ben Jones has posted a link to "Les Miserables 2012"**

 **Carson Michaels:** THIS ONE?!

 **PK Hunt:** I cried at this movie

 **Static Rider:** MEEE TOOOO!

 **Chris Blade:** I can't...

 **Furno Moxley:** WTF are you guys crying about?

 **Carson Michaels:** WATCH IT, WE DARE YOU!

 **PK Hunt:** Big chance he's gonna cry.

* * *

 **Freddy Escobar has created a group: THE IMMORTALITY EX CHAMPS CLUB**

 **Freddy Escobar:** I'VE CALLED YOU ALL HERE FOR ONE THING, AND THAT IS THE DESIRE TO GET OUR CHAMPIONSHIPS BACK!

 **Brutus Vicious:** FYI, I lost my title because I helped you at Crossroads, so you owe me, Escobar.

 **Freddy Escobar:** THERE'S JUST ONE THING YOU NEED TO DO: BOW!

 **Brutus Vicious:** Fuck this shit. I'm out.

 **Brutus Vicious has left the group.**

 **Wolfgang has left the group.**

 **Kyle Stevens has left the group.**

 **Brianna Kelly has left the group.**

 **CJ Hawk has left the group.**

* * *

 **Nyx Rosewood has posted: HERE IS MY COLLECTION OF PERCY JACKSON, HEROES OF OLYMPUS, AND TRIALS OF APOLLO BOOKS!**

 **Carson Michaels:** You must be THAT proud of owning that many books.

 **Traci Star:** What...

 **Natalia Rodriguez:** I don't see the point in all these books.

 **Nyx Rosewood:** WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING HEATHEN! THESE BOOKS RIGHT HERE ARE WHAT PEOPLE HAVE BEEN READING EVER SINCE HARRY POTTER ENDED! THEY'RE THAT GOOD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, MORTAL!

 **Natalia Rodriguez:**...

 **Carson Michaels:**...

 **Traci Star** :...

 **NYX:** You mortals...dare defy the beliefs of Ancient Greece?!

 **Carson Michaels:** We never said anything about that...

 **NYX:** BRING ME YOUR OFFERINGS THIS INSTANT!

 **Traci Star:** You must be under the influence here...

 **NYX:** THE INFLUENCE OF A FUCKING GREEK GODDESS!

 **Furno Moxley:** Sorry, girls, she's had too much drink today.

 **NYX:** I ONLY DRANK ONE SHOT!

* * *

 **HBK has posted a picture: SO PROUD OF MY BABY GIRL!**

 **Carson Michaels:** DAD, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!

 **HBK:** What? Look at Ambrose and him embarrassing his little brother.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I don't do that.

 **HBK:** Rollins? Reigns?

 **Seth Rollins:** Nope.

 **Roman Reigns:** Nah.

 **HBK:** Sting?

 **Sting:** I do too! Remember Brianna being on the Maury show with Justin Danger?

 **HBK:** Yep!

 **Brianna Kelly:** DAD!

 **Carson Michaels:** DAD!


	15. Chapter 15

**WFA Intern's Guide to Survival**

 **I've seen these kinds of fanfictions in the Avengers fanfiction archive. I figured: Why the hell not? Can happen in any promotion and in the point of view of a random backstage worker. Some of these are based on hilarious conversations I had with JJ the Great**

* * *

 **1) Twilight must NOT be mentioned within the vicinity of the Coven**

(Seriously, who still does?)

(Vampire Diaries is cool, though.)

(Sara Lewis loves that show)

 **2) Don't borrow DJ Kingston's hoverboard just to impress chicks**

(I almost broke it while borrowing it for a date)

(DJ wasn't happy)

(Then he told me, "If you wanted to impress chicks, you could've just asked!")

 **3) Never bring up Justin Danger's twin brother in front of him**

(Do I even have to explain?)

 **4) If you are being chased by Genocide, hide behind the nearest big guy, lunatic, or stable**

(I brought up New Day around him and he wanted to put me through the Holocaust)

(I managed to hide behind King Caesar)

(Still haven't left his side, though)

 **5) Do not ask Furno Moxley about his romantic life**

(He has few yet terrifying stories)

(One involving a minor, another the WWE performance center, and another a drunken woman)

(If you do ask, don't let Nyx Rosewood know about it)

 **6) Do not criticize Nyx Rosewood's singing**

(One guy said about her cover of Shake It Off, "This stuff's boring")

(Said guy disappeared for days)

(I later found him in Brutus Vicious's locker room, in the fetal position, sucking his thumb like a baby)

 **7) Always have food around in case Brutus Vicious gets pretty agitated**

(Ah, food, the best way to solve your problems)

(I heard him breathing heavily, so I offered him my packed lunch)

(Calmed down...after he wolfed down my entire lunch)

 **8) NEVER INVITE WWE SUPERSTARS WITHOUT PERMISSION. PERIOD.**

(I stupidly invited the Shield and Shawn Michaels backstage to SSW United)

(Dean Ambrose actually called out Jack Classic with all his favorite swear words!)

(Didn't help really help when Roman Reigns Superman Punched Ash Russo.)

(Seth Rollins and HBK did nothing but watch and talk)

 **9) Yes, Will Ralston is Scottish. No, you cannot have him reenact Braveheart scenes for your own entertainment**

(Unless he's okay with it)

(Karin's okay with it!)

 **10) If you want boxing lessons, go to King Caesar ONLY**

(So...my friend wanted to learn boxing)

(Didn't help when Dylan Torres taught him this and that)

(The next hour, we went to King Caesar for boxing lessons. Works!)

 **11) Never compare CJ Hawk to John Cena**

(At least CJ Hawk never buried Alex Riley!)

(If you break this rule, at least don't do it in the vicinity of Nikki Bella)

(Or Brie Bella, or Daniel Bryan, or any little Cenamaniacs)

 **12) Be Freddy Escobar's royal guard/goon at your own risk**

(In all fairness, the outfit looked good)

(Until I noticed I had to defend him from a rampaging Justin Danger)

(Who kicked me in my babymaker and threw me into the barricade head first!)

 **13) No more Segway races with the wrestlers**

(People cheat)

(Especially Monarchy)

(And Dan Riley)

 **14) If everyone tears their quads, either Sara Lewis is the cause of it, or people are just unlucky.**

(I tore my quads just trying to get food for Brutus Vicious!)

(He tore his quads seconds after)

 **15) If you see someone write fanfictions on their computer, DO NOT JUDGE.**

(I will not say which wrestlers write fanfictions)

(...Nyx Rosewood...and Traci Star...)

 **16) Don't pour water all over Natalia Rodriguez and say "You were on fire!"**

(Someone got his ass astonishingly whooped the last time this happened)

(You know who did the ass whooping)

 **17) Stop claiming the wrestlers have fictional characters as part of their family!**

(For example, no more claims that King Joffrey is Freddy Escobar's ancestor,)

(Or that Jason Voorhees is Furno Moxley's actual father,)

(or that the Selene from Underworld is Ben Jones' mom,)

(or that Katerina Petrova from Vampire Diaries is Nyx Rosewood's ancestor,)

(or that Jean Grey is Cody Fireheart's mom,)

(The list goes on and on)

 **18) STOP ASKING THE WOMEN TO BE STRIPPERS FOR YOUR PARTIES!**

(So I have this friend who wanted to celebrate his birthday in style)

(What he did? Ask some women to come up with a strip dance for him like a perverted idiot)

(Instead of a strip dance, he ended up with several party crashers: DJ Kingston, Ben Jones, Furno Moxley, and Brutus Vicious)

 **19) Yes, there is a yandere girl going after Ajax. You cannot use this fact for your own gain.**

(Gets him everytime!)

("Hey, Ajax, Alena's come for you!")

(I kept doing this...until said yandere girl's big bad older bro visited me.)

 **20) IF EVER, EVAN NEAL CREATES A WFA VERSION OF TOTAL DIVAS, DO NOT LET FURNO MOXLEY KNOW ABOUT IT**

(What makes you think he'll like a WFA version if he doesn't like the original?)


	16. Chapter 16

**WFA Intern's Guide to Survival PART 2**

* * *

 **21) If you see Justin Danger selling condoms, don't be weirded out.**

(I couldn't help it. He offered me condoms and I'm single!)

(He even suggested I have a one night stand with Nikki Gage)

(There's only one thing to say to that: "Nope")

 **22) Do not wear a New Shield shirt within the vicinity of Jack Classic**

(Pretty self explanatory)

(The Fortress did it once just to tick him off)

(It was pretty funny)

 **23) Do not argue with Evan Neal.**

(He'll beat your argument by annoying you)

(And at the end of the day, your stupid reactions to his words,)

(Are put on the Internet)

 **24) Do not ask Nyx Rosewood why the New Shield did what they did at SSW**

(She already has an argument for that, so there's no point)

(Asking Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, or Ajax will lead to a free one way ticket to the hospital)

(Any further argument will result in a singing contest WHICH SHE HAS DESTROYED ME AT!)

 **25) If there is a stalker invading backstage, find the nearest lunatic and give him/her a barbed wire bat**

(Call: Ryan Lewis, Traci Star, Furno Moxley, Brutus Vicious, Samuel, Dylan Torres)

 **26) If you're going to throw someone a party, just don't let any wrestlers know about it**

(I threw my friend a good birthday party)

(Everything went well...until Genocide showed up)

(Didn't help the fact that my friend and I are Asians!)

 **27) Do not ask any of the wrestlers to be your fake girlfriend**

(So...my friend and his girlfriend invited me to a double date, but I was still single)

(I decided to go find myself a fake girlfriend just to go with them)

(...In the end, I got ANGELO SANTOS IN DRAG)

 **28) Do not hold a wet t shirt contest between CJ Hawk, Detrick Cyrus, and Zach Grey**

(We will not be able to contain the fangirl stampede)

(And it will be difficult to decide who wins)

 **29) If there are ANY DISNEY FILMS in the backstage premises, they are the SOLE PROPERTY of Traci Star**

(I saw a Frozen DVD case lying on the ground)

(I watched it with a buddy of mine)

(Until I noticed someone holding a metal pipe behind us)

 **30) If you want to get a girl, DO NOT GET ADVICE FROM FREDDY ESCOBAR**

(He'll teach you a little too much,)

(And belittle you)

(And he'll teach you how to break girl's heart, WHICH YOU DON'T NEED)

 **31) If you see any Trump Tower products, put them in front of Genocide's locker room immediately**

(I didn't like the Gold Label burger anyway)

(Yet Genocide ate it like a Big Mac)

 **32) John Cena shirts are banned**

(Freddy Escobar is ticked seeing one,)

(Ben Jones is ticked seeing one,)

(Even Furno Moxley is ticked!)

 **33) You can't ask Alan Albright to teach you ANYTHING**

(He'll continue his conspiracy regarding aliens,)

(and probably STILL try to prove that Furno Moxley is the son of the Devil)

(Seriously, how do aliens and religion even mix?)

 **34) Zach Grey is NOT Franklin from GTA 5!**

(He may take it as a compliment,)

(But, seriously just don't)

 **35) You can't ask Chris Wolf for a discount at his bar and grill**

(I tried, didn't work)

(He threatened to make me pay extra whenever I go there if I keep asking)

(I only wanted shrimp tacos)

 **36) Do not start a fan war between Justin Danger's and Nyx Rosewood's YouTube channels**

(Things WILL get messy)

(I was rooting for Nyx because those covers sounded so good!)

(Justin's channel makes me feel more like a flabby, skinny loser)

 **37) Make one of those "If Wrestlers were Comic Book characters" lists at your own risk**

(Freddy Escobar is Lex Luthor)

(Ben Jones is Ghost Rider)

(King Caesar is Luke Cage)

(Will Ralston is Thor)

(Ash Russo is Anarky)

(Jason Stone is Firefly)

(CJ Hawk is Hawkman (lol))

(Furno Moxley is Punisher)

(Traci Star is Death)

(Evan Neal is Loki)

(etc)

 **38) If you're going to eat at Chris Wolf's bar and grill, do not complain**

(It's rude as hell)

(And Chris will beat you up in the kitchen)

 **39) Remember rule 18? Rule now applies for ALL WRESTLERS**

(This is for our female interns)

(Which basically means you can't live out your greatest Magic Mike fantasies using the male wrestlers)

(I mean, seriously, why?)

 **40) If you get a gift box from Evan Neal, THROW IT AWAY**

(I got a cool shirt for my birthday.)

(What did Evan get me? A condom)

(THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON TO BLAME!)


	17. Chapter 17

**WFA Intern's Guide to Survival PART 3!**

 **Rule 42 by JJ the Great**

* * *

 **41) The women getting drunk is fine. Locking them up in a room with another drunk woman is TOTALLY NOT FINE!**

(Someone thought it was funny to get one of the female interns drunk and lock her in a room with a drunk Logan Storm)

(Luckily, no one remembers what happened, because I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T WANT TO KNOW!)

(Aside from Dan Riley, because HE WAS THE ONE WHO LOCKED THEM IN!)

 **42) Sharing is caring**

(If you're feeling down, share your emotions.)

(Unless off course, your listening ear is Evan Neal.)

(In that case, don't, he'll hang it over your head for life.)

 **43) Do not trust Evan Neal with your secrets**

(That is the biggest troll he'll ever do to you)

(Which is tell the world of your deepest darkest secrets)

(He even told Angelo Santos about my "gay friends"! I'm not even gay!)

 **44) Don't trust Zach Grey to be a valet**

(He went for a joyride in my minivan!)

(And in the Monarchy's limo)

(Even tried it on Nyx Rosewood's old pizza delivery motorcycle)

 **45) Do not show "Magic Mike" to Angelo Santos**

(He got jealous of Channing Tatum)

(Then he even started doing those male stripper dances like in the movie)

(READ THE RULES!)

 **46) Don't be a sexist asshole and ask the women to get you pizza**

(Remember that guy I told you whose party got crashed by DJ Kingston, Ben Jones, Furno Moxley and Brutus Vicious?)

(He actually tried this even after being released from the hospital from taking a Springboard Cutter, a Death Valley Driver, a Headlock Driver, and a Package Piledriver)

(Got sent back by an angry Natalia, Sara, Nyx, and Traci after a Flip DDT, a Kinshasa, a Super Kick, and a Rolling Powerbomb)

 **47) Also, don't be a racist asshole no matter what Genocide tells you**

(One guy called Zach Grey the n-word)

(And even claimed Koji Yoshida looked a lot like Shinsuke Nakamura because they're Japanese)

(You can guess what happened next)

 **48) Yes, Dan Riley is the "Man With A Million Moves". No, not "Man With A Million Dance Moves"**

(He ranted on and on about the extra dance part)

(But he sure can dance good)

(But not as good as...never mind)

 **49) Whoever is sneaking WWE Superstars backstage, PLEASE STAHP!**

(It was difficult enough trying to hide Dean Ambrose)

(Too bad for me he tried to barge into Jack Classic's office!)

(Even worse, he brought Barbie with him!)

 **50) If you think one brand of SSW is better than the other, keep quiet about it**

(Don't be like Matt Striker, please)

 **51) Don't let Alan Albright be anywhere near Evan Neal's office**

(He littered the space outside the office with thingumajigs)

(Alan still insisted Evan is an alien overlord)

(Jeff Rizzo and the New Shield had to drag him away)

 **52) If you see Justin Danger with a couple of drunk girls in his arms, assume things will happen**

(Yes, he did two girls at once)

(He is definitely the "God of Chicks"!)

(Still won't forget the fact he sells condoms to interns and wrestlers)

 **53) Don't paint the women's locker room pink**

(Just because they're women doesn't mean they all like pink!)

(That is also being sexist)

 **54) Don't bring up "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift in front of Nyx Rosewood**

(That one song and its music video traumatized her)

("WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO YOU?!")

(Her reaction = Everyone else's reaction)

 **55) No more scary movie marathons with Sara Lewis**

(She can make the whole movie seem real if you want!)

(I hid behind King Caesar, again, when I thought the girl from the Ring was coming for me)

(At least he's getting used to my presence!)

 **56) The song "Girls Kiss Girls" by Pittsburgh Slim is now officially BANNED**

(Seriously, someone had this song on repeat in the women's locker room.)

(The women were uncomfortable the whole time)

(Also, do not request Nyx Rosewood to make a cover of this song! SHE SURE AS HELL WON'T!)

 **57) Do not get involved in Anthony Dre's family issues**

(If he says he can handle it, HE MEANS HE CAN HANDLE IT)

(Besides, no need for a third wheel)

 **58) If you're going to go to a Monarchy party, always have an extra suit**

(I went to their yacht to have a blast)

(Dylan Torres sprayed champagne all over my suit)

(It was my only one, so I spent the rest of the party in the pool)

 **59) Do not give everyone fake Grindr accounts**

(Most of them aren't even gay!)

(I may or may not have made one for Dan Riley)

 **60) Stop switching CJ Hawk's clothing with John Cena merch!**

(Just because they're like the same in personality doesn't mean you should)

(Also, we're banning all John Cena merchandise, shirts included)

(Now CJ is left with no shirts)


	18. Chapter 18

**WFA Intern's Survival Guide PART 4!**

 **Some of these are from my conversations with JJ the Great**

* * *

 **61) Don't get drunk with ANY female wrestlers**

(Some other intern made the mistake of having a drinking contest with Carson Michaels)

(The next day, they woke up next to each other in the same bed...naked)

(Nyx got super mad)

 **62) Same rule applies with male wrestlers**

(Just because you're drunk doesn't mean Justin Danger will sleep with you...female interns)

(One female intern tried to pull this off)

(Ended with Dylan Torres instead)

 **63) Do not scare the roster with #Undersiege**

(ESPECIALLY for the SSW rosters)

(Seriously. One guy got beaten up backstage at SSW United for doing this)

(Until THE SHIELD invaded backstage and beat up some of SSW United's jobbers)

(Why are those three STILL MAD at Jack Classic?!)

 **64) Never sign Nyx Rosewood up for ANY Pride parades**

(She's got no grudge against the LGBT community, but COME ON, PEOPLE! SHE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!)

(Seriously, it's not like she's kissed any girls for any reason...)

(...Amazon Alice...Abby Torres...Sara Lewis...and a drunk Traci Star...)

(THOSE WEREN'T EVEN ROMANTIC! SHE WAS DARED TO KISS THEM!)

 **65) No more prank wars!**

(We're not doing any more free for alls between interns, singles competitors and factions!)

(Unsurprisngly, Monarchy's in first place. They painted my car with glitter and s***!)

(New Shield, Zach Grey, and Shadow Coven tied for second.)

 **66) Never bring up the Maury show around Brianna Kelly**

(It still haunts her in her dreams)

(Best not bring it up)

 **67) Quit asking who in the WFA has a hot Asian wife**

(To be honest, I don't really know.)

(Though Raptor Reigns keeps claiming he does, I still won't believe him)

 **68) If Evan Neal tells you to do something, DO IT no matter how ridiculous it is.**

(He asked me to get him yakisoba with one shrimp.)

(I did, and he suddenly gave me a condom in return)

(ENOUGH WITH THE CONDOMS!)

 **69) This rule's number should not be said unless necessary**

(Not everyone gets the idea of #69)

(Those who do laugh)

(The others turn red and faint)

 **70) Yes, Jack Classic has hot twin daughters. No, you're not allowed to date them**

(He's a very overprotective father.)

(Especially with all the enemies he's got in the WFA)

(...Evan Neal...the New Shield...Jeff Rizzo...)

 **71) No more mistletoes just for an excuse to kiss ANY of the wrestlers**

(I once held up a mistletoe over Nikki Gage)

(I just wanted ONE kiss!)

(Brianna caught me and chased me for hours)

 **72) If there are rumors of an "Empire" on the rise, do not make any theories about it**

(We'll only know once it really happens!)

(Sure as hell won't happen, right?)

(Right?)

 **73) Whoever's suggesting bikini contests, FOR F***'S SAKE, STAHP!**

(NO ONE in the women's locker room likes that crap!)

(Unless you're a pervert)

(Like some people I know)

 **74) Monarchy and the KNA do not have a secret club called "Royal Club"**

(Pretty sure they like to tread alone)

 **75) Anarchy, Detrick Cyrus, and Zach Grey do not have a secret club called "Anti Monarchy Club"**

(It doesn't exist)

(I wouldn't be surprised if it actually DOES)

 **76) All Roman Reigns haters must be a good 100 feet away from the New Shield**

(Surprised these guys still exist)

(Raptor hates it when someone disses his brother)

(Furno hates it when someone disses his mentor)

 **77) When Evan Neal's making lists, do not interrupt**

(I was giving him some papers, while he was making lists about Katie Striker, Furno Moxley, and Chris Wolf)

(Threatened to give me a list of my own)

(And put in it the time I had to ask Angelo Santos to be my fake GF)

 **78) Brutus Vicious, Traci Star, Furno Moxley, and Nyx Rosewood do not have a secret club called "Intergender Psycho Club"**

(Pretty sure the Slaughterhouse and Madman STILL don't get along)

(Traci and Nyx are...developing...)

(But, still, no)

 **79) Ouija boards are BANNED!**

(Ben Jones brought in an Ouija board and everyone was freaking out)

(I tried to play with it...then Ben made me watch the Ouija movies)

(I slept in with Matt Lopez and Abby Torres for a month)

 **80) NEVER SAY THAT JACK CLASSIC IS FURNO MOXLEY'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER!**

(Seriously, how the f*** is that even possible?!)

(Does that mean Jack has hot twin daughters AND a psycho illegitimate son?)

(It's not even a good joke...for people who are not the King of Trolls)


	19. Chapter 19

**WFA Intern's Survival Guide PART 5**

* * *

 **81) Be careful who you ask to tutor a kid**

(I actually followed this rule when my friend's kid needed help with this quiz on Greek mythology)

(Nyx Rosewood was a very efficient tutor regarding that subject)

(Why else is she named after a Greek goddess?!)

 **82) Don't ask any of the wrestlers to drive a kid to school**

(Freddy doesn't like annoying kids in the Monarchy limo)

(All the other wrestlers don't have time)

 **83) Yes, Brandon Duke claims he's the "King of the Suplex". No, you're not allowed to have him challenge Brock Lesnar**

(Who in their right mind would do that?!)

(Also, you're not allowed to host it)

(Or place bets)

 **84) Don't call Furno Moxley or Samuel "Mama's boys"**

(Samuel was furious)

(Furno ABSOLUTELY HATES anyone who brings up his mom)

(I'm starting to believe Jason Voorhees is his dad)

 **85) Handle every single thing Freddy Escobar owns with care**

(Yes, that includes his wallet)

(And his tie)

(And his shoelaces)

(And the dirt on his boots)

 **86) Be careful who you Netflix with**

(I Netflixed with Amber Arcade)

(We watched Stranger Things)

(Better than the time Alan Albright made me watch Jessica Jones!)

 **87) Do not suggest in ring weddings**

(Unless you want Triple H or...mother of God...Roman Reigns to crash them.)

(It will be crashed at anyone's own enjoyment)

(I swear, even the New Shield has an attack strategy when in ring weddings are happening)

 **88) Play Kinect games at your own risk**

(I got embarrassed, playing Jillian Michaels' Workout Adventure in front of everyone)

(A dance contest between Freddy Escobar and Edward Mercury followed)

(Holy s*** they're actually really good dancers)

(Haven't played my Kinect since)

 **89) Don't randomly play any random music whenever someone walks into the room**

(For example, no Game of Thrones music whenever Monarchy walks in)

(No Twilight music whenever Ben Jones walks in)

(No Suicide Squad music whenever the New Shield walks in)

(No random video game music whenever Amber Arcade walks in)

(etc)

 **90) Don't call CJ Hawk "Sensei" even if he takes it as a compliment**

(The Way of the Hawk is NOT a martial art!)

(It's a franchise!)

(Period)

 **91) Don't give any of the wrestlers nicknames**

(Freddy Escobar's is Latino Joffrey)

(Ben Jones's is Young Taker)

(Furno Moxley's is Mini Ambrose)

(Brianna Kelly's is Danger Baby Mama (BAD IDEA))

 **92) Same rule applies for factions**

(Monarchy's is "King Joffrey and the Kingsguard")

(Anarchy's is "Heroic Purgers")

(Shadow Coven's is "Cullen Family")

(New Shield's is "Red Hood and the Outlaws")

(Wayne Bros' is "Tom and Jerry")

(The Beautiful Reality's is "Iconic Duo wannabes")

 **93) Challenging any WWE Superstars to take on any WFA wrestlers is a big no-no**

(Which means...no CJ Hawk vs John Cena)

(No Freddy Escobar vs Miz, no matter how much Freddy Escobar demands it)

(No Brutus Vicious vs Braun Strowman)

(No Anarchy vs Shield and Sasha Banks, no matter how much Dean Ambrose demands it)

(No Matt Lopez vs Baron Corbin, no matter how much Baron Corbin demands it)

(No Traci Star vs Nikki Cross)

(Unless you want another #Undersiege virus)

 **94) Do not argue with any of your bosses**

(That includes Trell, Alan Riddle,)

(Jack Classic, Anthony Dre, Richard Ryder,

(And OBVIOUSLY...EVAN NEAL)

(Unless you want to suffer)

 **95) Don't point out the obvious like...**

("Why do you look like Elena Gilbert?" -Me to Nyx Rosewood while she was watching Vampire Diaries)

("Does your nickname translate from Mexican to English to Katniss's nickname?" -Me to Natalia Rodriguez while she was watching Hunger Games)

("Why do you have Undertaker gear?" -Me to Ben Jones while he was watching old Undertaker videos)

 **96) Because Pervert Intern is back from the hospital, he must not be seen by any wrestlers at all times**

(DJ Kingston, Ben Jones, Furno Moxley, and Brutus Vicious STILL want to murder him)

(So do Natalia Rodriguez, Sara Lewis, Nyx Rosewood, and Traci Star)

(So do King Caesar, Carson Michaels, Raptor Reigns, and Ryan Lewis)

 **97) Do not make any suggestions to wrestlers to change their themes unless they want to**

(I really wanted Brutus Vicious to use Friday the 13th music)

(He didn't like it)

(I suggested Will Ralston to use Braveheart music)

(Also didn't like it)

 **98) It is not advisable to use Freddy Escobar's sceptre to unclog the toilets**

(We're looking at you, Pervert Intern)

(I made it up to the Prince by washing his sceptre for him)

 **99) STOP PEEKING IN THE WOMEN'S SHOWERS!**

(AGAIN, Pervert Intern)

(I never knew Traci Star and Logan Storm could scream so loudly)

(Evan hired the New Shield to guard the women's showers for the rest of the month)

 **100) The creation of a list of things Pervert Intern is not allowed to do is HIGHLY IMPERATIVE**

(I've had lots of demands from the WFA wrestlers regarding this)

(Might as well...)


	20. Chapter 20

**Here are a few short skits on a few of the times Random Intern Guy (and/** **or pretty much anyone) broke one of the rules of the WFA Intern's Survival Guide**

* * *

 **1) Inviting the Shield and Shawn Michaels backstage at SSW United (Rule 8)**

Some of the not well known SSW United wrestlers were shocked when they saw Dean Ambrose, backed by Roman Reigns, march in the hallway with a megaphone, yelling out,

"HEY, JACK CLASSIC, YOU HULK HOGAN WANNABE! YOU WANNA MESS WITH MY FAMILY, YOU GOT NEW ENEMIES IN THE HOUNDS OF JUSTICE! BELIEVE THAT! (insert incoherent amount of swear words here)"

Reigns suddenly saw Ash Russo walk out of the bathroom.

"What's going o-" SUPERMAN PUNCH!

"That's for family, bitch!" Roman yelled at the downed Ash.

"Uh...I may have made a terrible mistake..." Random Intern Guy slowly walked away from the scene.

Meanwhile, Seth Rollins and Shawn Michaels were watching Ambrose and Reigns cause a ruckus. Both the Architect and HBK were discussing the Assassin's Creed movie.

 **2) Pervert Intern's first trip to the hospital (Rule 18)**

Pervert Intern waited around in the lounge, muttering to himself,

"Can't wait to see what they came up with...two sexy Latinas, a Boston hottie, and a curvy Texan...what's not to love..."

As he continued imagining his fantasies, the door slammed open to reveal an angry DJ Kingston, Ben Jones, Furno Moxley, and Brutus Vicious. Pervert Intern instantly peed his pants.

"You dare disrespect my Nattie?!" the Monarchy high flyer snarled.

"I'll see you burn in the darkness!" that was from the Destroyer.

"OFF TO HELL WITH YOU!" the Lunatic Renegade wailed.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" the Human Slaughterhouse roared.

BAM! Springboard Cutter from DJ. BAM! Death Valley Driver from Ben. BAM! Headlock Driver from Furno. CRASH! Package Piledriver from Brutus.

Moments later in the women's locker room...

Natalia Rodriguez, Sara Lewis, Nyx Rosewood, and Traci Star sat on the benches in awkward silence.

"Are all interns that indecent?" Nattie asked.

"Nah. He's the only pervert among them." Sara replied.

"At least he's gone." Nyx said.

"Maybe they should've castrated him too." Traci suggested.

 **3) Asking Alan Albright to teach anything (Rule 33)**

"So...you want to learn something?" Alan asked Random Intern Guy in the locker room.

"Um...yes. I got bored!" RIG (shortened form of Random Intern Guy) replied.

"Good. Because I have a new theory!" Alan proceeded to show RIG a series of charts and connected pictures so complex even Einstein would be confused. The center picture showed...Furno Moxley.

"What's this one about?" RIG asked.

"Simple..." Alan bluntly stated. "I have come to believe in one thing...that Furno Moxley is the Antichrist!"

"..." this was going to be a LONG day for RIG.

 **4) Bringing up Twilight in front of ANYONE from the Coven (Rule 1)**

"So..." RIG started, talking to King Caesar. "You Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

Nearby, every single member of the Coven yelled out "NO GOD! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

RIG never brought up Twilight again.

 **5) Wet T Shirt contest (Rule 28)**

"What's the status outside?!" RIG asked through his walkie talkie. The voice of Jason Malice replied,

"Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, Raptor Reigns, Brutus Vicious, King Caesar, Sebastian, and Dylan Torres are struggling! The others have been overrun!"

RIG panicked as he saw what was going on in the ring: CJ Hawk, Detrick Cyrus, and Zach Grey having a wet t shirt contest, with some (ONLY SOME) of the women spraying them with water guns. Evan Neal was recording it live with a camera.

"This was a bad idea..." RIG deadpanned when DJ Kingston and Jason Malice ran out of the gorilla and to the ring, yelling,

"THE FANGIRLS ARE HERE!"

That's when they all, except Evan Neal, ran for the hills. The King of Trolls sent the fangirl apocalypse away by saying the whole thing was a troll.

 **6) Demanding Magic Mike fantasies for a birthday (Rule 39)**

CJ Hawk has been weirded out for quite a long time when the SAME DAMN FEMALE INTERN asked him to come to her birthday party as a male stripper. That's when he had a sit down discussion with the rest of the guys from the ICW locker room (Except for Genocide, who had left earlier)

"Who here has been asked to be a Magic Mike stripper by a female intern?" CJ asked them.

Nearly every single hand rose, except for Furno Moxley, Brutus Vicious, Ben Jones, Static Rider, Dylan Torres and the NOV.

"What did she look like?"

The WHOLE ICW male locker room, sans the guys who weren't asked, said in sync, "short brown hair, geeky glasses, kinda looked like Ugly Betty."

The Second City Hawk sighed. "Does the female locker room know about this?"

All the other guys nodded.

"I just want to ask," Team PRTY's Ryan Daniels spoke. "-How come HE wasn't approached to do Magic Mike?" he then pointed at Furno Moxley, who shrugged.

"I was watching Daredevil when you called me. Nothing happened."

"Maybe she doesn't like lunatics." DJ Kingston suggested.

"Then what about ME?!" PK Hunt asked.

 **7) Getting drunk with a female wrestler (Rule 61)**

RIG was in catering with another intern who appeared to be shaking as he ate his muffin.

"You okay?" RIG asked.

"Um...if...if you see...or hear...either Carson or Nyx..." the intern shook in fright. "let me know..."

"Why-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" the familiar angry voice of the New Shield's Mad Angel echoed.

The shaking intern ran off, screaming like a little girl, though not before he peed his pants. RIG was confused as he saw Nyx Rosewood barge into catering with an ACTUAL SPARTAN SWORD.

"WHERE IS THAT INTERN?!" she demanded.

RIG casually pointed to the direction of where the other intern ran off to. As Nyx gave chase, Carson Michaels walked into catering and sat next to RIG.

"What happened? Why is Nyx so angry?" RIG asked HBC.

"That was the worst time I've ever been drunk." she muttered.

 **8) No more horror movie marathons with a certain Witch (Rule 55)**

King Caesar was visibly annoyed when RIG suddenly decided to hide underneath the table the Monarchy was eating on.

"What did you do now?" Caesar asked RIG.

"I...watched the Ring movies with Sara Lewis..." RIG stuttered. "now, she's sent Samara Morgan after me!"

The entire Monarchy just laughed, but RIG shot out of the table and grabbed Freddy Escobar by the shirt collar, looking at him with paranoid eyes, saying,

"I'M SERIOUS! I KEPT HEARING HER VOICE SAYING I ONLY HAVE SEVEN DAYS TO LIVE! SHE'S COMING AFTER ME, I TELL YOU! SARA MADE IT ALL REAL!"

RIG paused when he saw a monitor hanging on the catering walls. He did the one thing his mind told him to do.

Run to the other direction, screaming like a banshee. Sara Lewis walked into catering, clearly laughing at messing with RIG.


	21. Chapter 21

**SSW KINGDOM HONEST TRAILER**

 **If you haven't read SSW Kingdom parts 1 and 2 of SSW United, don't read yet**

* * *

 **The following trailer is rated SSWS for STRONG STYLE WRESTLING SPOILERS!**

 **From the company that brought you the idea that gang warfare is totally cool, comes the pay per view event that...if you think about it, it's just an edited rehash of the previous one.**

 **SSW KINGDOM**

 **Get ready for another epic pay per view full of your favorite and not so favorite wrestlers like:**

 **Ash Russo, a guy everyone loves because he burns things,**

 **CJ Hawk, a guy who JUST CAN'T LOSE AT ALL BECAUSE HE'S GOT PLOT ARMOR,**

 **Freddy Escobar, a guy everyone hates because he emulates everyone's favorite Latino Heat (Eddie Guerrero)**

 **Is it just me, or are the babyfaces just dickish in a way?**

 **Watch as the world famous Classic Cup comes to an end between these guys:**

 **Detrick Cyrus, a guy everyone loves because he ALSO emulates everyone's favorite Latino Heat, which leaves me a little confused.**

 **Chris Blade, the one guy I just keep making sword puns out of...**

 **Paul Catapult, the closest we'll ever get to a decent Evan Bourne type**

 **and Union Jack Jr, who is essentially Mr America but younger and British.**

 **Experience not just the Classic Cup finals, but also most of the tings you remembered from the previous pay per view, all over again!**

 **Post match beatdown AGAIN! (Fortress vs Dommsday)**

 **One sided Women's match AGAIN! (Abby Torres vs Logan Storm)**

 **CJ retains AGAIN! (CJ Hawk vs Justin Danger)**

 **Supernatural bullcrap AGAIN!**

 **But, hey, don't worry about it because Ash wins the Universal Championship in the main event and everyone lived happily ever after...**

 **(Shows the New Shield)**

 ***sigh*...not...**

 **You loved Furno Moxley and the New Shield for being big match heroes in ICW, but hate them for being f***ed up villains in SSW. Now, SSW fans, GET READY TO HATE THEM EVEN MORE AS THEY:**

 **cause a blackout, scare kids with creepy singing, invade the main event heavily armed, attack Anarchy with a disturbing lack of human mercy, steal Monarchy's four man finisher, and soak up the boos of the most heated crowd towards anything related to the Shield since Raw post Wrestlemania 33.**

 **"This is my yard now." - Roman Reigns, post WM33 (insert the boos)**

 **"THIS...IS OUR YARD NOW." - Furno Moxley, SSW Kingdom's ending (insert the boos)**

 **It doesn't end there because towards the end, you get a creepy Undertaker-like teaser of what could be a new Bullet Club and the biggest troll of all time as two new groups are on the rise (Cobra Club and the Empire)**

 **Yeah...things are really heating up as we count down to Ring of Valhalla.**

 **Starring:**

 ***shouting* BURN IT DOWN! (Ash Russo)**

 **Who? I forgot? (Lacey Alvarez)**

 **Bebop and Rocksteady (Jasper Cage and Roman Mcintyre)**

 **Hispanic Cody Rhodes (Freddy Escobar)**

 **King Lashley (King Caesar)**

 **No more Kofi Kingston jokes! (DJ Kingston)**

 **Detroit Joe (Dylan Torres)**

 **Rosa Mendes...if she was more competent (Natalia Rodriguez)**

 **Team Fortress 2 (The Fortress)**

 **The Volkihar Vampire Clan (The Shadow Coven)**

 **Hawkman (CJ Hawk)**

 ***singing* Highway to the Danger Zone! (Justin Danger)**

 **Still the next Nia Jax (Logan Storm)**

 **That one chick from Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides (Abby Torres)**

 **The story of team PCB (Reign, Jessie Faraday)**

 **Latino Heat Numero Dos (Detrick Cyrus)**

 **Blade Runner 2017 (Chris Blade)**

 **King Joffrey if he had better parents (Union Jack Jr)**

 **and An Evan Bourne type (Paul Catapult)**

 **Also guest starring:**

 **Cobra-taker (Seth Sullivan)**

 **The Punisher (Furno Moxley)**

 **Katerina Petrova (Nyx Rosewood)**

 **Down Since "OOOOAHHH!"-ish (Raptor Reigns)**

 **ANBU (Ajax)**

 **and...Loki (Evan Neal)**

 **SSW KINGDOM/EXTINCTION 2/HOLY S*** WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DAMN. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?**

 **Anyways, here is an early Christmas gift: 20 things Pervert Intern can no longer do:**

* * *

 **20 THINGS PERVERT INTERN CAN NO LONGER DO**

 **1) Be within close proximity of any wrestlers**

(It's...pretty obvious why)

(Totally cool since EVERYONE is avoiding him)

(Though some just want to beat him to death)

(...Traci Star...and Logan Storm)

 **2) Make comments on any wrestler's YouTube channel**

(Seth Sullivan had enough)

(Nyx Rosewood had enough)

(Justin Danger had enough)

(etc)

 **3) Be near any of the showers**

(Male showers included)

(We don't want Angelo Santos or Zach Grey to sing sopranos!)

(It's bad enough Pervert Intern already peeked in the women's restrooms once)

 **4) Make any fanfictions of himself and one of the female wrestlers**

(Official fanfictions read by the WFA roster and employees are only confirmed by Traci Star and Nyx Rosewood)

(So far...they hate Pervert Intern's works)

(YOU CAN'T HAVE A HAREM, GODDAMNIT!)

 **5) Catcall for any reason**

(Do I have to explain?!)

(He's done that to Carson numerous times already!)

(The burden of having to intern for HBC...)

 **6) Dress as one of the male wrestlers**

(It never works)

(Just because you dress like Furno Moxley doesn't mean Nyx Rosewood will sleep with you.)

(Besides, that woman is bats*it crazy)

 **7) CROSSDRESS**

(Nope. Just...no.)

(You can't just crossdress as Nikki Gage and sleep with Brianna Kelly just to make your wet dreams come true!)

(How the hell did you even find supplies to do drag?!)

 **8) Go to Chris Wolf's restaurant**

(The place would suck if perverts crashed it)

(Chris charged Pervert Intern double for just stepping in the place!)

 **9) Make any mention of the Blampied issue**

(I won't explain further...)

 **10) Beg the GM's to let him participate in a Championship match**

(It's pretty much self explanatory)

(You're an intern, not a wrestler. PERIOD)

(And I'm pretty sure you'd get your ass handed to you more than usual)

(And that includes begging Jack Classic to allow you to stop Furno Moxley all by yourself)

 **11) Look at a mistletoe**

(Yes, we're not allowing you to look at a mistletoe!)

(Last time that happened, you ended up underneath one...)

(...with Traci Star...)

(...while I was underneath one with HBC)

 **12) Use the Internet (or any gadget) without any supervision**

(Dude. Stop watching porn on your phone!)

(Or your laptop)

(or your iPad)

(or a desktop computer...)

 **13) Buy Playboy magazines**

(Not even gonna bother saying anything)

 **14) Make suggestions to have the females pose for Playboy**

(THEY'RE WRESTLERS, NOT MODELS!)

(This ain't the (god-awful) Divas era anymore!)

(NO ONE IS GOING TO BE THE NEXT TORRIE WILSON, OKAY!)

 **15) Dress as the Godfather**

(It was a terrifying scene)

(That was when Monarchy's Halloween party died)

(It's that bad.)

 **16) Send anything to the wrestlers for movie night**

(The last one he sent traumatized everyone present)

(He sent them...wait for it...)

(nothing but pure pornography)

 **17) Participate in prank wars**

(All his pranks are like the atomic bomb of prank wars)

(No one has scared Mama's Soldiers that bad)

(No surprise everyone else dropped their atomic bomb pranks on him)

 **18) Ride in tour buses**

(Raptor Reigns is tour bus police chief now)

 **19) Quote Game of Thrones**

(No more Oberyn, Tyrion, or Daario quotes!)

(They're creepy in real life)

 **20) Steal clothing**

(Pervert Intern was partly the reason Jeff Rizzo walked in on Katarina Love naked)

(or at least that's what people say...)

(Mm. Mm...)

(Did I just sing Taylor Swift at the end of this list?)


	23. Chapter 23

**Also...**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Maligayang Pasko (Filipino)**

 **Joyeux Noël (French)**

 **THIS SHORT AS HELL AUTHOR'S NOTE IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD VELOCITYRAPTOR**


	24. Chapter 24

**More skits on people breaking the rules of the WFA Intern's Survival Guide**

* * *

 **1) NO PEEKING IN THE WOMEN'S RESTROOMS (Rule 99)**

Before being severely punished for tons more idiocy, Pervert Intern found himself looking at the women's showers with a dirty idea in mind. He slowly crept towards the door and slowly opened it, seeing some topless feminine figures behind the misty atmosphere of the women's showers. Pervert Intern saw shadows of some of his favorite WFA women's wrestlers in the nude like...

"Hehehe...Natalia Rodriguez, Traci Star, Nyx Rosewood, even Katie Striker!" he whispered to himself. "And...wait, is that Logan Storm?"

Meanwhile...

"No, I'm not saying I'm calling dibs on Traci." RIG spoke to Carson Michaels as they roamed around the hallway.

"Good, otherwise Brutus will murder you." the Heartbreak Chick pointed out.

"As I was saying,"

Before RIG could say anything else,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two paused.

"Was that... Traci Star and Logan Storm...?" Carson mumbled.

"I say we check it out." RIG suggested as the two ran down the hallway until they heard the chatter of angry women, stopping at the sight of some of the WFA women outside their showers... breasts and ass exposed. RIG instantly and instinctively turned away from the naked women just to keep his decency as a guy alive while Carson chats with them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A peeping tom is what happened!" that was the unmistakable angry voice of Nyx Rosewood.

"Pervert Intern?" RIG asked.

"Yep. That bastard..." Katie Striker growled.

"RIG, go report this to someone." Carson told him. "I'll go find Pervert Intern."

Without even looking at any of the women, RIG ran off to find someone to report the issue to.

A few days later...

"Nyx, no offense, but I don't trust them." Nikki Gage said worriedly.

"Come on, Nikki." Nyx Rosewood replied as they walked to the women's showers. "Furno, Raptor, and Aiden are decent men. You can trust them."

"Umm... your lover dated a minor AND had premarital with Nikki Cross. How is that decent?"

"Why? Do you want Jeff Rizzo as a guard for the showers? Or the Cobra Club? Or Monarchy?"

"Good point."

And while the women were showering, Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, and Aiden Black stood guard outside, while eating sushi.

"Should we be worried that some of the women don't trust us?" the Ghost Fox asked his leader.

"What matters now is that we stand guard outside the women's showers while it's being used. If anyone tries to peek, well, I have this."

Furno pulled out the infamous weapon known as Janice, a wicked grin on his face.

"Can we still talk about Big Bang Theory?" Raptor Reigns asked.

 **2) TO ALL FEMALE INTERNS, NO MORE GETTING DRUNK JUST TO TRY GETTING IN BED WITH JUSTIN DANGER (Rule 62)**

"So... RIG, what do you think of this?" Carson Michaels asked her intern while showing a new outfit using the color scheme of the New Shield (black, white, red)

"Nah, I'm not sure-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both groaned as another woman's screams filled the place.

"What now?" RIG sighed.

They saw a female intern running past them as the source of the banshee-like scream.

"Wonder what that was about." HBC wondered.

Before they could return to their business, a sweaty, smiling Dylan Torres walked in on them.

"What's up?" he asked them.

"Dude, why are you sweaty?" RIG asked.

"Got laid last night." Monarchy's wild card grinned. "With an intern, drunk. Some reason she thought I was Justin Danger, then when she woke up, she started screaming."

Carson and RIG looked at each other, completely terrified as Dylan walked away.

 **3) NO MORE PRANK WARS (Rule 65)**

RIG was terrified of the sight before him. His beloved minivan, trashed by...

"MONARCHY!"

Seconds later, another cry was heard from Jack Classic.

"MOXLEY!"

RIG turned around to see Furno Moxley running with a sack of clothes in his hand.

"SUCK THAT, CLASSIC!" he screamed. "YOU SHOULD GO BORROW CLOTHES FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND FROM NOW ON!"

"Jack Classic has a boyfriend?" RIG wondered aloud.

"He means Ash Russo." Levi the Great told him after randomly popping out of nowhere.

"...Welp...now there are things I can no longer unsee. Must Furno be too much of a maniac?"

"Dude. That guy went to war in CZW when he was freaking 18 AND before coming to the WFA." Levi pointed out. "I bet even the Joker would be jealous when it comes to psycho-ratings."

"So... wanna go prank Justin Danger?" RIG asked.

"Yep."

 **4) NO MORE MISTLETOES (Rule 71)**

RIG walked around with a mistletoe in his hand, wondering what to do with it... until he laid his eyes on Nikki Gage. He had an idea, which will probably get him killed.

He slowly walked over to her then put the mistletoe over them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" RIG heard Brianna Kelly's voice.

"RIG, what are you doing?" Nikki asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Nothing. Bye!"

And so RIG took off with the angry child of Sting after him.

 **5) NO MORE OUIJA BOARDS (Rule 79)**

"Check out what I have!" an excessively enthusiastic Ben Jones marched into the locker room with a familiar item in his hands.

"Is that... an Ouija board?" RIG asked. He was holding King Caesar's boxing robe for him.

"Yep! Who wants to play it with me?"

Everyone turned to RIG, who dropped the robe he was holding.

"Wait, what?"

"ALRIGHT! Let's go, RIG!"

The Destroyer then dragged the terrified intern out of the locker room for an Ouija board session.

"Should we help him?" Jason Malice asked.

"Nah. He'll be fine." Freddy Escobar replied.

A few minutes later...

Ben and RIG walked out of catering, the former holding the Ouija board.

"Huh. That wasn't so bad." RIG said, until he saw the Destroyer pulled out copies of the Ouija movies.

"Now, let's see how fictional people failed miserably with their Ouija sessions!"

"NOOOO!"

It was too late, as Ben Jones dragged poor RIG to his inevitable doom.

Later that night...

Matt Lopez heard a knock on his hotel room door. He got up and walked over to open it, leaving Abby Torres alone in the bed. The Mexican Lone Wolf opened the door to see a shivering RIG in his Aquaman pajamas, holding a stuffed bunny.

"You okay?" he asked.

"...Nope. Ben Jones made me watch those Ouija movies." RIG replied, still shivering.

"But those movies were pretty bad."

"Didn't help the fact that he made me play Ouija. So... can I sleep over with you and Abby for a while."

Matt sighed. "Go right ahead."

RIG quickly walked into the room as Matt shut the door.

* * *

 **The things RIG gets himself into while interning for either King Caesar or Carson Michaels.**


	25. Chapter 25

**More skits, baybay!**

* * *

 **1) NO WEARING OF NEW SHIELD SHIRTS IN FRONT OF JACK CLASSIC (Rule 22)**

"Hmm. I like this shirt!" RIG said to himself. He was wearing one of the New Shield's merch shirts. It was all black, with a silver shield in the middle with a white Punisher skull emblazoned on it. Below that was a logo of a three headed white wolf with silver wings and red eyes. Printed in red Game of Thrones style was "NEW SHIELD"

"At least that's better than the shirts of Jeff Rizzo." Carson Michaels noted. She was wearing one of her own merch shirts.

"Ah, crap. I have to pee."

With that, RIG walked out of the locker room to search for the restroom when he walked right into... Jack Classic, who held his hand up to stop RIG.

"Y... Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Take that shirt off."

RIG didn't even object. He just took the shirt off. Body wise, he was around James Ellsworth's level.

"Can I go to the restroom now?"

Jack nodded, prompting RIG to run to the restroom.

He didn't even give the shirt back to him, and that was one of the many Christmas gifts from Evan Neal...

 **2) AS AN ADDITION TO RULE 81 (BE CAREFUL WHO YOU ASK TO TUTOR A KID), MAKE SURE THEY CAN HANDLE THE STRESS**

RIG could feel the aura around the room get extremely tense. He had to help a friend whose son was about to have a test on Greek mythology soon. Of course, RIG called Nyx Rosewood to help out because aside from music, high flying ala Neville and AJ Styles, and seducing women while maintaining her marriage at the same time, she was a scholar when it came to Greek mythology. There's just one problem.

The kid is just... not very good at learning.

"Hmm... Mrs Orpheus?" the kid asked Nyx, who groaned for the umpteenth time.

"It's Eurydice. Orpheus's wife's name is Eurydice." she said nonchalantly. "He tried to save her from the Underworld after her untimely death. Okay, now for a simple question: who is the eldest of the elder Olympians, who were born to the Titan King Kronos?"

"Zeus, the king god!" the kid spoke firmly.

Nyx's head fell on the table with a loud thud. She groaned once more, saying, "The oldest is Hestia. Zeus was the youngest of the elder Olympians."

"But... Hestia is pretty weak compared to Zeus." the kid pointed out.

RIG watched his once great plan completely backfire as Carson Michaels walked up to him.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

"I've made a very, very terrible mistake." RIG mumbled.

 **3) IF ZACH GREY IS OFFERING TO BE A VALET, JUST TELL HIM NO (Rule 44)**

"Has anyone heard any word my minivan?" RIG asked King Caesar.

"Nah, man." the King of Beasts replied, eyes on his phone. "Why you askin?"

"Zach Grey went out with it again."

"Dude, you gotta stop saying yes to him whenever he asks if he can look after your car."

"But who else was there to watch my car?"

"I've heard that before."

Meanwhile, Zach Grey came back to the arena parking lot, not in RIG's minivan, but in a pizza delivery motorcycle, a really, really, damaged one. He stepped off the motorcycle and went back to the arena, only for someone to rush over to the motorcycle like it was an injured baby.

"No! Hestia, what have they done to you?!" Nyx screamed out in anguish as Furno Moxley and Carson Michaels looked at her weirdly.

 **4) NO MORE SUGGESTING BIKINI CONTESTS (OR ANYTHING CLOSE TO AND INCLUDING NUDITY) (Rule 73)**

Pervert Intern, one fateful day, stormed up to Evan Neal's office with a really, really terrible idea that will be the reckoning of him. He entered the office to see the King of Trolls conversing with Furno Moxley.

"Mr. Neal! I have a great idea!" he proclaimed. The two men looked at him weirdly.

"What now, Pervert Intern?" Evan asked, clearly annoyed. "Was that replica of the Divas Championship I gave you for Christmas not enough to satisfy your wet dreams?"

"It will be the one idea that will bring the WFA to new heights!"

"Just tell us what the actual fuck you're talking about." the impatient lunatic demanded.

"I say... we... GET THE WOMEN TO POSE NUDE!"

Evan and Furno both has blank looks on their faces, but Pervert Intern still had that idiotic grin on his faces. He was probably thinking the TDW GM and the ICW Demolition Champion were now imagining their respective wives nude. Someone could hear actual cricket noises as time passed by.

Meanwhile, outside the office...

RIG and Carson Michaels were chatting, walking, and talking about stuff.

"I take it you've never been on dates before." HBC pointed out.

"Yep. That's why I really really need your help." RIG moaned in anguish. "I don't even know what girls like."

*CRASH* *BAM* *BOOM* *MEOW!* *Wilhelm Scream*

The two heard loud noises from Evan's office. Worried, RIG and Carson slowly walked to the door... before out came a broken, bloody, and beaten Pervert Intern. Walking out of the office were Furno, Raptor Reigns, and Aiden Black, the latter two had been standing beside the door a while ago. The lunatic was holding Barbie.

"You're officially banned from Mr Neal's office." he snarled.

Pervert Intern ran for the hills, screaming like a banshee, leaving the other two to look at the three men in black.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?!" Furno screamed at them. RIG and Carson did nothing but quickly walk away.

 **5) GIRLS KISS GIRLS BY PITTSBURGH SLIM IS OFFICIALLY BANNED (Rule 56)**

 _"I like when girls kiss girls... ain't that right?"_

The women in the WFA could no longer stand the same song that has been constantly playing the moment they got in the arena.

"Nyx, did you do this?" Carson asked her cousin.

"Nope." Nyx answered, not even paying attention as she was reading The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan.

"Okay..." Brianna Kelly started. "-you know what, I'm just going to go tell someone about this."

She stood up and went outside the women's locker room to do something about the song. Then, she sees Pervert Intern with a two big and loud speakers connected to his phone. The song appeared to be coming from the speakers which means...

"PERVERT INTERN!"

And so Pervert Intern ran for the hills... again.

* * *

 **And so continues "The Ridiculous Adventures of RIG" starring "The Living Punching Bag" Pervert Intern**


	26. Chapter 26

**Movie Night**

 **In which RIG gets several WFA wrestlers to watch the animated movie Coco. Some have feelings, others are just horrible, horrible people.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" RIG entered the locker room where all the men looked at him with skeptical looks. "I've got a movie we can watch!"

"Which one?" CJ Hawk asked.

"Coco!" RIG announced.

"You mean the newer version of Book of Life?" Ryan Lewis wondered. "I guess we're cancelling Ouija tonight."

"NO ONE AGREED TO THAT!" everyone yelled at the vampire, silencing him.

"So... we're still watching?" RIG asked. Everyone nodded.

"Just make sure you don't invite Pervert Intern." DJ Kingston told the intern, who nodded and replied,

"Don't worry. I only invited the women. Consider this as WFA movie night, I guess."

* * *

Later...

Nearly the entire WFA roster gathered around for RIG's movie night idea. At first, they were all skeptical regarding the idea, but decided it was better than watching another Ouija movie. As they sat and waited for the movie to start, RIG played the movie on his laptop, which was connected to a projector which showed the movie.

"Ten bucks says you cry." Freddy Escobar suddenly challenged the Toledo psychopath beside him. Both men sat next to their respective wives.

"Fine. Deal." Furno Moxley replied to him as the movie started.

Right beside the Prince, Angelina Rhodes facepalmed.

 **(No spoilers, but assume the saddest scene in the movie is about to start)**...

"Anybody still got dry eyes?" RIG asked everyone.

"I'm good." King Caesar grunted.

"Child's play." Jeff Rizzo bragged.

"Was I supposed to cry?" Traci Star mocked. "Because that was pretty weak."

 **(Cue the saddest scene in Coco that you watched... assuming you did watch)**

That's when they wished they watched Ouija instead. The whole room was filled with sounds of men and women struggling not to cry before ultimately giving up and letting their emotions run free. Some were bawling like crazy, others continued to fight off their rising emotions but tears fell down from their cheeks anyway.

"WHY DID I WATCH THIS?!" RIG bawled out.

"This is too good not to cry about!" Brianna Kelly wailed as tears fell from her cheeks. Nikki Gage hugged her, both women crying like crazy.

A lot of people were crying at the scene before them, but none more so than the mild mannered dork intern who dragged them into this whole mess of tears in the first place.

And then... there are those who are just horrible people. Some weren't crying. They just looked at the saddest scene of Coco with cold, emotionless looks on their faces, especially Furno Moxley. On his left, Nyx Rosewood was bawling her eyes out while on his right, Freddy Escobar was crying in Angelina's arms, the American Princess also struggling to sniff back tears. Somewhere in the back, Brutus Vicious, Traci Star, Ryan Lewis, and a few others weren't fazed at all.

"Weaklings." the Human Slaughterhouse snorted.

"ARE YOU THAT HEARTLESS?!" Mason Rivers yelled at him, only to get knocked out by a single punch from Brutus.

"...Meh." Furno Moxley shrugged. "Not even Titanic can faze me."

"Are you... seriously... dead inside?" Freddy Escobar asked him, still holding onto his wife.

"...Meh." was the lunatic's simple reply. Strangely, not even his crying wife was enough to make him shed a tear.

"Oh, by the way," Furno smirked. "-you lost the bet."

"Can't we wait until the movie's finished?!" Freddy pleaded.

"Fine by me."

 **(After the movie ends...)**

STILL, those who didn't cry... still didn't cry.

"I win." Furno put out his hand as the crying Prince brought out a wad of cash and put it in the lunatic's hand before leaving with Angelina. The WFA wrestlers all stood up and left, still crying... until they run into Evan Neal.

"What were you guys watching?" the King of Trolls asked.

"Coco. Why?" Brutus Vicious replied, holding an unconscious Mason Rivers over his shoulder.

"F*** THAT MOVIE!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Movie Night 2**

 **In which Evan gathers four of the most heartless movie watchers in the WFA to watch Sausage Party. Can Brutus Vicious, Ryan Lewis, Furno Moxley, and Traci Star make it through without losing their shit?**

* * *

After hearing that RIG invited them to movie night, Evan Neal suddenly got a funny idea from inside his office.

Later...

Traci Star is wandering the hallways, looking for someone she wishes she didn't have to find. She then opens the door to one of the locker rooms.

"Moxl-"

She couldn't get the whole word out of her mouth when she sees the Lunatic Punisher getting freaky with Nyx Rosewood... and some redhead intern she constantly saw serve food in catering.

* * *

A few minutes later...

They weren't the only ones in the room. Brutus Vicious and Ryan Lewis were there along with Traci and Furno.

"So... why are the four of us being called? By Mr. Neal out of all people?" the latter wondered.

Ryan shrugged. Brutus just glared at Furno.

"Easy now, Brutus. Beating Moxley up won't be helping us with Mr. Neal." Traci told him.

The Human Slaughterhouse just grunted. Moments later, after some silence, an intern came into the room with a DVD in her hands. It read...

"Sausage Party?" Traci asked, swiping the DVD out of the intern's hands.. "Mr Neal wants us to watch Sausage Party?"

"Why should we?" Ryan snorted. "Coco can't break us so why should this be the one?"

"For the lol's?" Furno replied.

"Besides." Traci smirked. "How bad can a movie about living foods be?"

Turns out... it was pretty bad. Slowly, but surely, the fearsome four were getting a little uncomfortable.

"Why is the hotdog's girlfriend a hotdog bun?" Ryan wondered as he ate a handful of popcorn.

"And is that taco supposed to be a lesbian?" Furno asked.

"What is with that douche?" Brutus spoke, crunching on, conveniently, a taco.

"Come on, you three!" Traci yelled at them. She didn't look fazed at the three psychopaths losing their sanity even more over a food movie. "There's no way this stupid movie can get any worse."

It did get worse. They finally reached that one scene where all the foods (I'm not kidding here) got freaky with one another. Everyone's jaws dropped.

 **After the movie...**

They just sat in the room in complete silence.

"Well... that brought a whole new meaning to food porn." Ryan broke the ice.

"I've seen lots of terrifying things, but this one is just too far." Furno added.

"Too far?" Traci chided at the Ohioan. "I caught you having sex with your wife and an intern not too long ago!"

"Can we go now?" Brutus asked, impatient.

With combined sighs, they agreed to just leave in complete silence. Just when they thought their day wasn't going to get worse... it did.

Several interns came up to them with trays of hotdog sandwiches. Furno froze in shock, Ryan stopped cold in his tracks, and Brutus and Traci just looked at the food.

Regardless, they all thought of the same thing: the movie. The Lunatic Punisher responded first by grabbing a hotdog sandwich and throwing it across the hall, accidentally hitting RIG, who randomly walked out of one of the rooms with rhe rest of the wrestlers who watched Coco and cried.

"There's everyone else." Furno spoke, not even acknowledging the food he threw at HBC's intern's face.

"I heard they watched The Chaperone." Ryan said.

The other three let out moans of disgust. As that happened, Evan Neal walked towards them.

"So... how's the movie?" he asked, grinning.

Ryan, Brutus, Furno, and Traci did nothing else but walk away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so I ran out of ideas so here's one.**

 **I read this fanfiction called "Fairy Tail Lists" by YuGiOhRox where, basically, FT characters react to random things (i.e. nonexistent couples exist, LGBT ones included, random people are related, reacting to things that just happened, people caught making out in closets, etc.)**

 **This is that, but for the WFA! Also starring Pervert Intern and Random Intern Guy/RIG**

* * *

 **SOMEHOW, the WFA ladies will pose nude for Playboy! Any thoughts, men?**

 **Justin Danger:** (instant nosebleed)

 **Furno Moxley:** You better not be getting ideas, Danger.

 **Freddy Escobar:** Why? Are YOU getting ideas? (slight nosebleed)

 **Furno Moxley:** HELL NO! I'M TRYING TO CONTROL NYX'S URGES AND THIS HAPPENS?! (slight nosebleed)

 **Julian de la Barrera:** I APPROVE!

 **Everyone else who's not a member of Cobra Club:** Of course, you do.

 **Matt Lopez:**...Is Abby really going to do this?

 **Chris Wolf:** Yep. I saw her with Scarlet.

 **Dylan Torres:** Let's get the first spread, Caesar!

 **King Caesar:** Unless that helps with training, no.

 **Raptor Reigns:** ...My wife will not approve...

 **Cast:** You mean your "hot Asian wife"?

 **Raptor Reigns:** B... Back off!

 **Aiden Black:** Does this even matter? I don't care if my sister in arms (Nyx) will be in it.

 **Hanzo Itsuka:** Really? Because I see Alena's going to be in it.

 **Aiden Black:**...

 **Hanzo Itsuka:** And her whole spread will be dedicated to you.

 **Aiden Black:** SO FUCKING CREEPY!

 **Hanzo Itsuka:** Don't let Alex hear you say that.

 **DJ Kingston:** I'm sure Nattie's will be the best spread.

 **Revan Maverick:** Don't care.

 **DJ Kingston:** Seriously? What about Skylar?

 **Revan Maverick:** We broke up... mutually.

 **Matt Lopez:** Hold on! If anyone's gonna have the best spread, it's definitely Abby!

 **Jason Sabre:** I AGREE!

 **Asher:** Okay, now that's just creepy.

 **All of Monarchy:** NATTIE!

 **The whole Pack... plus Jason Sabre:** ABBY! **(Chris Wolf:** and SCARLET!)

(Monarchy and Sabre-Pack alliance brawl!)

 **Brutus Vicious:** CAN'T YOU LITTLE SHITS TAKE IT OUTSIDE?!

(brawl stops)

 **Brutus Vicious:** Besides, I'm pretty sure Traci will have the best spread.

 **Freddy Escobar:** FIGHT US THEN!

 **Chris Wolf:** BRING IT ON!

 **Brutus Vicious:** FINE... whoever watches "Old Yeller" without crying wins.

 **Monarchy:** ...

 **The Pack:** ...

 **Jason Sabre:** ...

 **Everyone else:** ...

 **Furno Moxley:** YOU'RE ON!

 **Brutus Vicious:** BRING IT ON, MOXLEY!

(Brutus and Furno have a "no crying" contest, watching Old Yeller)


	29. Chapter 29

**WFA Wrestlers hold an intervention for Justin Danger!**

 **Freddy Escobar:** Danger, have a seat.

 **Justin Danger:** And why should I?

 **Ben Jones:** Because everyone has just agreed on one thing: you drink too much.

 **Justin Danger:** (sits on chair) I don't drink THAT much anymore.

 **Furno Moxley:** And STILL, you show up to WFA house shows drunk, and this is coming from the first three ICW Heavyweight Champions.

 **Justin Danger:** ...sometimes, that happens.

 **Chris Blade:** Hey now, you three. Give him a break. It's in his daily schedule to drink.

 **Freddy Escobar:** And yet he still finds a way to show up wasted. Also, this is something that should also be addressed to that psycho, Lita-wannabe Texan,

 **Furno Moxley:** WORKING ON IT!

 **Freddy Escobar:** -but can you keep your flirting to a controllable level?

 **Brianna Kelly:** ...Yeah... it's bad enough you did it with Nikki AND nearly get caught by her son.

 **Justin Danger:** It's not like I knew the kid was gonna call... And besides, ladies love me.

 **Natalia Rodriguez:** I don't... for obvious reasons.

 **Justin Danger:** I meant single ladies.

 **Traci Star:** Speaking of which, we also expect you shut down your used condom ring.

 **Justin Danger:** Come on. YOU ALL come to me for condoms!

 **Traci Star:** WELL, WE DIDN'T ASK FOR USED CONDOMS!

 **Justin Danger:** ...Fine... Anything else?

 **Furno Moxley:** We're banning Playboy magazines from the locker room.

 **Pervert Intern:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111

 **Ben Jones:** DEAL WITH IT, PERVERT INTERN!

 **Justin Danger:** Wait, why don't you give HIM an intervention?!

 **Pervert Intern:** ...Who?... Me?


	30. Chapter 30

**WFA female wrestlers hold an intervention for Pervert Intern!**

 **Carson Michaels:** Look, we're just going to keep this short and simple...

 **Pervert Intern:** ...(shaking like crazy. Is tied to a chair)... Okay...

 **Carson Michaels:** (takes deep breath)... Look,-

 **Katie Striker:** WOULD YOU QUIT BEING A DAMN PERVERT AND GO DO SOMETHING DECENT WITH YOUR LIFE?!

 **Pervert Intern:** ...(pees his pants)... Like what?

 **Katie Striker:** (facepalms)

 **Traci Star:** Can I castrate him now? (is holding a chainsaw)

 **Carson Michaels:** No! No one is castrating anyone!

 **Nyx Rosewood:** You're no fun, cous. (is holding a machete)

 **Carson Michaels:** WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU TWO FIND THOSE?! SAVE THEM FOR A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, NOT THIS CRAP! Anyway, RIG explained to us all the things you do on a daily basis and right now, we're just wondering...

 **Natalia Rodriguez:** IF YOU WERE LIKE THIS SINCE BIRTH!

 **Carson Michaels:** Chill, you guys. Maybe this perverted streak came from something... I guess this is quite the mystery...

 **Logan Storm:** We're in WFA-land, HBC, not Scooby Doo.

 **Pervert Intern:** Look, I grew up in a place where all I saw were breasts and butts, okay!

 **Sara Lewis:** ... Are you saying you grew up in a strip club?

 **Pervert Intern:** Okay, I lied. I saw a Playboy magazine. There.

 **Carson Michaels:** So all your antics was because of PLAYBOY?

 **Pervert Intern:** And porn...

 **Every woman in the WFA:** Yes, we can see that.

 **Skylar Styles:** Okay, buddy, why do you like women so much anyway?

 **Pervert Intern:** They're pretty... and hot... and sexy... and- (starts babbling)

 **Traci Star:** Okay, he's beyond help. CASTRATION!

 **Nyx Rosewood:** I'll get the stuff!

 **Carson Michaels:** NO! NO CASTRATION, YOU TWO!

 **Sara Lewis:** I have an idea... and I got it from an anime...

(Puts hands on Pervert Intern's head and he starts screaming)

 **Sara Lewis:** Trapped him in a nightmare where he's enslaved by all of us.

 **Everyone else:** Good enough for us.

(They all leave.)


	31. Chapter 31

**WFA Wrestlers Meet Fictional Characters**

* * *

 **Freddy Escobar and Joffrey Baratheon (Game of Thrones)**

 **Freddy:** So... you're supposed to be a king?

 **Joffrey:** I AM A KING! (gets smacked)

 **Freddy:** (Tyrion impression) One word and I'll hit you again.

 **Joffrey:** I'm telling mothe- (gets kicked in the jewels)

 **Freddy:** What was that? Speak up, pretty boy.

 **Joffrey:** YOU BASTA- (gets kicked in the face)

 **Freddy:** I love me.

* * *

 **Ben Jones and Edward Cullen (Twilight)**

 **Edward:** A fellow vampire?

 **Ben:** Yes.

 **Edward:** Diet?

 **Ben:** Human blood... also some meat and all that good stuff.

 **Edward:** Huh? Why are you not getting an urge to kill me?

 **Ben:** Twilight logic does not apply to me.

 **Edward:** What do you mean by that?

(Ben picks up Edward and beats him with a Death Valley Driver)

* * *

 **Justin Danger and Kratos (God of War)**

 **Kratos:** You call yourself a god...

 **Justin:** Yes.

 **Kratos:** A god of chaos to be specific.

 **Justin:** Yes.

 **Kratos:** (draws swords) name one reason why I shouldn't kill you.

 **Justin:** I beat people up like you do.

 **Kratos:** Okay, name two.

 **Justin:** We're both the same. We have little bros and we like sleeping with a lot of women.

 **Kratos:** ...Name... you know what, fine.

* * *

 **Furno Moxley and Jason Todd/Red Hood (DC Comics)**

 **Jason:** You from the streets like me?

 **Furno:** You could say that.

 **Jason:** Well, I do like your brand of justice. Also, I see you have a more adored adopted older sibling.

 **Furno:** True.

 **Jason:** Also, I heard your wife is a sex freak.

 **Furno:**...Well, at least I'm in a relationship. Also, I'm HELPING Nyx control those urges of hers.

 **Jason:** Bit of a lone wolf type, bro.

 **Furno:** Then why the team up with Artemis and Bizarro? And why does it look like you like the Amazon?

 **Jason:** ...Next topic.

* * *

 **Traci Star and Sayla (Fairy Tail)**

 **Traci:** You like hurting people?

 **Sayla:** Yes, mortal. I am a member of the demon guild Tartaros.

 **Traci:** ...Yes, we can be good friends.

 **Sayla:** Would you like to join me and my comrade Kyoka?

 **Traci:** With what?

 **Sayla:** Why, sex, silly!

 **Traci:**...I am uncomfortable...


	32. Chapter 32

**The Panty Raid**

 **See Jason Sabre's list on "10 Things the WFA Wants You to Forget About" if you want the summary of what happened.**

 **Anyways, this is that part on the list, but turned into a one shot.**

* * *

Jason Sabre was just minding his own business, walking down the hallway of the backstage of a WFA show when he overheard something in the women's locker room.

"So, everyone in the women's locker room is invited?" the voice of SJ Steele was heard.

"Yeah. Just the girls." that was Natalia Rodriguez.

"All female sleepover at your house? Hell yes!"

And that's when the Ace crashed through the door, got up to La Chica Fuego's face, and asked, "Where's my invitation?"

"No boys allowed." Natalia grinned as SJ laughed behind her.

"I am a man, damnit!" he complained before turning on his heel and left the locker room with a huff. Little did he know, the two ladies were gossiping about him behind his back.

* * *

"What?!" Freddy Escobar asked Jason Sabre, who had just informed him and Detrick Cyrus about the women having a sleepover.

"Yeah, the girls are having a sleepover! And we're gonna crash it!" the Ace declared.

"I am so in!" the Prince cheered, hoping to see his wife there.

"Why, again?" the skeptical Lucha Warrior asked.

"Don't you want to see hot chicks pillow fighting?" Jason asked him back.

At that instant, Detrick's nose was gushing with blood and he said, "I know it's so wrong since it's our co workers, but LET'S DO THIS!"

With the Wet Dream Team fully assembled, they ran out of their locker room to prepare to crash the girls' party. Nearby...

"Should we stop them?" Cody Fireheart asked.

"Nah." Brutus Vicious and Furno Moxley answered simultaneously as the latter continued. "Besides, anything involving those three can and will go wrong."

"Like that one time you got kicked out of your own house by Sabre only to be let in when the party was over and your wife was on the sofa, naked?" the Human Slaughterhouse smirked.

"Brutus, how would you feel if that happened to you?" Furno retorted.

"Traci isn't a sex freak. Nyx, on the other hand, thanks to you, is struggling to stop being one."

"True."

* * *

Later...

The three walked to Natalia's house, the Ace holding a half empty beer bottle. Once they reached their destination, several of the women just entered. They identified the women as Lacey Alvarez, Jessie Faraday, and Katie Striker.

"Okay, let's do thi- hey, look." Freddy pointed to the sidewalk, where they saw the latter's fellow Monarchy stablemate DJ Kingston, who obviously looked really glum.

Feeling bad, knowing that he was kicked out of his own house by Natalia, the Wet Dream Team approached DJ.

"Hey, DJ! You okay?" Detrick grinned.

"I got kicked out of my house by the entire women's roster. Does it look like I'm okay?" the Astonishing One groaned.

"Don't feel bad. How would you like to join us... panty raiders?" Freddy asked him, making DJ flush red, knowing he might end up raiding Natalia's closet.

"Are you crazy? No!" he retorted.

"Then... I'm so sorry about this..." Jason cracked his knuckles.

* * *

One minute later...

With DJ's keys and his beer bottle in hand, Jason unlocked the door and barreled into the house, much to the shock of everyone present. He saw many of the women, doing all sorts of stuff.

Nyx Rosewood was reading yet another one of her "educational books" (aka a Percy Jackson novel), wearing black headphones connected to her phone, which matched her tank top and jean shorts, Brianna Kelly and Nikki Gage were in the kitchen, also in tank tops and jean shorts, cooking something, Traci Star was playing Skyrim on Natalia's console while wearing a crop top and torn jeans, etc.

"I'VE GOT THE BOOZE!" Jason announced with victory.

"Security!" Brianna and Nikki screamed.

* * *

Another minute later...

Freddy and Detrick began to sweat with worry when they saw Logan freakin' Storm throw Jason out of the house on the girls' behalf.

"Well, that didn't work." the Ace groaned as the door shut. "Well, I do have a plan B."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"They're at it again?" Natalia groaned.

"What?" Nyx asked, eyes still on her book and headphones still blaring Taylor Swift songs. Carson took one look at her phone and was surprised.

"I thought you hated the Reputation album?" HBC asked.

"Things change."

"Girls, girls!" Natalia called the attention of everyone in the house. "This is obviously a situation where we have to be cautious at all times."

"Aye." Nyx wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

Natalia facepalmed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" the Mad Angel of the New Shield announced as she put down her book and headphones. The girls nearby began to question how she was able to hear the doorbell with Taylor Swift playing on her headphones. Anyway, she opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

Jason Sabre was in a pizzaman outfit, holding a box of Domino's Pizza.

"Special delivery for one Natalia Rodriguez."

Nyx was skeptical, but shrugged. "Come in..."

Jason grinned underneath his disguise as he was let in...

* * *

Another minute later...

Jason went flying out of the house... again.

"Again?" Detrick asked.

"Again."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Another knock on the door meant another girl answering.

"Hello?" Katie Striker asked, only to see Jason, this time, in a mailman outfit.

"Special delivery for Natalia Rodriguez."

And so the Ace suffered by the hands of the Moonlight Rose.

* * *

Another minute later...

Jason ended up outside the house again, looking worse than usual.

"I have one last outfit..." he groaned.

* * *

Freddy and Detrick were getting increasingly worried as Jason's police officer outfit failed and he was thrown out by Traci Star (who even kicked him in the privates).

"That's it! You two will wear disguises this time!" he clutched his unborn babies.

"Like what?" the two adopted kids of Latino heat asked.

* * *

Another minute later...

Natalia was the one who answered the door this time, this time with a baseball bat in hand, ready to bash Jason's face with it. She opened the door and raised the bat over her head... only to see a poorly dressed two man mariachi band that is Detrick Cyrus and Freddy Escobar.

"Really?" she questioned.

"LET US PLAY YOU A SONG!" they both shouted as they played their respective instruments, a guitar and a trumpet, wildly.

Natalia groaned as Jessie Faraday marched up to the door with a metal pipe in hand, screaming,

"KEEP IT DOWN!"

Right as the Feminist Queen raised the pipe, Freddy and Detrick ran for it.

* * *

The Wet Dream Team regrouped to where Jason had beaten up DJ for a meeting.

"Well, disguises won't work." the Prince noted.

"Way to state the obvious." Jason said.

"Why not be honest with them?" Detrick asked.

"And how?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"WE WANT TITS!" Jason, Freddy, and Detrick declared.

"Brianna! Truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare." the Icon's daughter challenged.

"Belly flop into the pool."

"Okay..." Brianna groaned as some of the girls followed her to the pool area of the house. A minute later, a splash was heard outside, and Brianna screamed "THAT'S SO COLD!" Katie ran back in with her phone.

"All on camera!" she grinned.

"Now, her clothes are all soaked." Nikki deadpanned. Brianna walked back into the room with a towel over her wet clothes.

"Okay... Traci, truth or da-"

"Girls, you may want to look outside." Logan Storm suddenly waltzed into the room, not literally. Confused, Natalia took Carson, Nyx, and Traci with her up the second floor and to the balcony. They saw three angry protesters, chanting "WE WANT TITS!" and throwing tampons at the house.

"Really?" the daughter and the niece of HBK wondered.

"What the hell is this?" Traci growled.

"Well, this is more funny that infuriating." Natalia chuckled.

"I'm calling the cops." Carson pulled out her phone and type away.

* * *

"WE WANT TITS!" Jason, Freddy, and Detrick continued chanting until they heard sirens.

"COPS!" they screamed as they got off the street and ran for cover.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"And that's the last of them... hopefully." Natalia said as the other girls got back downstairs. "Gah, what the hell. This sleepover is safe!"

* * *

Meanwhile (how many line breaks am I making here?)...

"Well, this sucks." Jason groaned as he and the others hid in the bushes.

"So... we sneak in?" Freddy asked.

* * *

One hour later...

The girls were all asleep, tired of all the activities they were doing for the past hour. But, little did they know: one of the windows opened, and the Wet Dream Team crept into the room.

"We did it..." Jason whispered to the grinning Freddy and Detrick.

"What do we do now?" Detrick asked.

"I don't know... panty raid?"

"PANTY RAID!" they screamed and high fived, only to hear noises from downstairs.

"Oh, shit." the three cursed, then they saw a bed to their left. They all looked at one another before they all crawled under the bed, or at least tried to. The spot was already full with Jason and Freddy, leaving Detrick alone. Before he could go out the window, the door opened, revealing nearly the entire women's roster, all either holding flashlights, or carrying weapons.

"DETRICK, YOU ASSHOLE!" Natalia screamed, charging at him with a baseball bat. Soon enough, the women all grabbed at the Lucha Warrior and pinned him down.

"Looks like Jason and Freddy left you." Nikki smirked.

Meanwhile, the Ace and the Prince looked at each other as sirens were heard and Detrick was being dragged out of the house by their female coworkers.

"Well, what do we do now?" Freddy whispered.

"... Take Detrick to Wrestler's Court for not being able to steal any panties?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, as soon as we call CJ and bail him out."


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's what might happen if select WFA wrestlers ended up becoming substitute teachers in stereotypical American high schools... in pairs...**

 **See the inspiration/a similar fanfiction from insertmanyfandomshere (called America ranks 17th place in educational performance in the world)  
**

 **Some characters might be OOC... I guess. Might not make sense, but it's for the lols.**

* * *

 **Freddy Escobar and Angelica Rhodes**

Most of the time, the girls in the class were distracted by the Prince's handsomeness so much that the American Princess was getting really irritated. However, the boys were also distracted by how hot Angelica was, and that irritated Freddy. So, they BOTH had a hard time just getting them to read _Macbeth_.

"I'd shove my dagger into her like that assassin in this book did..." a perverted male student thought... aloud, unaware that a certain Monarchy leader loomed over him with fiery eyes.

Freddy grabbed the pervert, pulled out his signature golden scepter from thin air, and started beating him to a bloody pulp as the students looked on in fright, not that Angelica cared. After the beating, Freddy looked at the rest of the class.

"What are you peasants looking at? GET BACK TO WORK OR I'LL MAKE EVERYTHING MACBETH DOES SEEM HARMLESS!" the Prince ordered as the frightened high schoolers got back to work.

"This is why I married you..." Angelica swooned.

 **Brutus Vicious and Furno Moxley**

With two maniacs teaching gym class, it was hell...

"Fifty push ups right now!" the Human Slaughterhouse roared.

"But we just had one hundred squa-" the student in question got a baseball bat to the face.

"Shut up and get to it!" the lunatic bellowed.

"YES, SIR!"

"Oh hell no!" A more rebellious student charged Furno from behind, but he caught the rebel and started beating him up with his bare fists. This gave Brutus an idea.

"I have a better plan." the taller man smirked. "If any of you can defeat my compatriot here in a one on one battle, then we'll cut the session here. Otherwise, you'll continue our regimen until it's time for your next class."

"Seriously?" a student groaned.

"Why? Do you want to fight me instead?"

"Never mind."

Furno got in the center of a high school wrestling ring.

"Okay, kids. Come at me at any order you like." Furno sneered.

"What about protective gear for us?"

"Eh. Learn from experience now GET TO IT!"

Of course, we all know what happens when a teenager tries to take on one of the crazier WFA wrestlers in a fist fight.

 **King Caesar and DJ Kingston**

As they walked to the gym, they talked about Freddy's beating of a perverted student. They were not surprised that the class was terrified of Caesar and his tall, muscular build. What they were surprised about was the fact that all the students were covered in blood.

"Who were your teachers the last time you had gym?" DJ asked.

"A big, bearded guy and a lunatic with a burn on his face." a scared student explained.

The two Monarchy members turned to each other. "Vicious and Moxley." they deadpanned simultaneously. DJ and Caesar remembered passing by the two hardcore champions who had shit-eating grins on their faces and blood on their hands, literally for the latter part.

They proceeded as normal.

 **Union Jack Jr and Robin Hood**

They got the same English class as Freddy and Angelica, but this time, the class read _Hamlet_. Girls were distracted by how hot Robin was, but they were also annoyed by UJJ wearing a mask while teaching.

"Okay, now can anyone tell me how Hamle-" UJJ was interrupted by a rebel student in the back.

"Hey, dude. Can you please take off your mask." he growled with annoyance.

Robin Hood growled at the boy's disrespect, but the Good Prince just said, "Well, why didn't you say so?"

UJJ took off his mask to reveal his handsome face to the entire class. It didn't take long for the girls to get nosebleeds and faint.

"And this is why the mask stays on." Robin facepalmed.

"So, shall we continue?" Union Jack asked the class. The rejuvenated girls screamed "YES!" while the boys just groaned "Yeah..."

 **Traci Star and Nyx Rosewood**

It didn't take long for the male half of their class to get tents on their pants from just being around the two attractive (and extremely crazy) women. Funny thing was that the two women ended up with the same class that Brutus and Furno tormented in the gym.

"You lot are obviously thinkin' about the wrong kind of musical instruments." Nyx groaned as she set her guitar down.

"So much for an attempt on an orchestra." Traci whispered to her.

"You're the one who came up with the idea to get them to play death metal."

"What does that have to do with vulgar teens having erections in the middle of a class?"

As Traci and Nyx argued with one another, a conversation was happening among two of the students.

"This is so much better than gym class..." a male student at the back of the room whispered to a fellow male student.

"I know. These two subs are hot as hell."

"Way better than that big, bearded guy and the dude with a burn on his face."

The two students suddenly had their two hot substitute teachers standing over and glaring at them.

"I'm sorry, were you talking about our husbands?" Traci asked in a sickly sweet voice.

At that last word, the entire class descended into total chaos.

"WHAT?! THEY'RE MARRIED TO OUR TWO PSYCHO GYM SUBS?!"

 **Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus**

Girls instantly felt really hot from the fact that their two subs were REALLY hot guys, who didn't have any shirts on for some reason.

"So... this is physiology, correct?" Jason asked.

"Yes, sir." a male student in front nodded as the girl beside him tried to ignore Jason's abs.

"Well then..." Detrick pulled down the screen and activated a Powerpoint presentation, which started with a picture of the Ace, the Lucha Warrior, and the Prince shirtless. "Time to talk about the human body!"

The girls got nosebleeds, then they see Freddy Escobar running into the classroom without his shirt.

With three hot guys teaching physiology, one of them having just beaten up a pervert student, nothing went wrong, except for the fact that all the girls fainted by the time the class was over and lunchbreak began.

"Well, the girls in this class were writing down notes vigorously, so I say this was a good class!" Jason told the two.

"Yeah... notes on how to draw our bodies..." Freddy deadpanned.

 **Ash Russo and Natalia Rodriguez**

"How did we end up getting the same class?" the Monarchy's ace female groaned, seeing who she was paired up with.

"Well, just teach them about fire or something. It is chemistry, after all." the Anarchist suggested.

"Like how?"

Ash suddenly pulls out a lighter and a can of gasoline and sets the desk on fire, much to the students' terror. One moment, boys were googly eyed towards La Chica Fuego and girls swooned at the sight of Ash Russo, then the next, they were very much scared.

The Anarchist started his explanation.

"Okay, kids, as you can see on this desk, fire is the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical reaction known as combustion...(insert other random things about what fire is). Natalia? Help me here."

"Fine..." she groaned. "Fire cannot burn without oxygen. No oxygen, no fire... (more trivial things about fire)..."

Almost thirty minutes later...

The (sweaty) students practically had their entire notebooks filled to the brim with all things related to fire.

"Okay, 200-point quiz what you just learned about fire!" Natalia brings out a stack of partly singed papers from under the burning desk.

"WHAT?!"

 **Seth Sullivan and Russell Black**

Everyone was terrified when one of the substitute teachers brought to the class an entire collection of snakes in tanks, a king cobra being among them.

"ALRIGHT, kids!" Seth cheerfully announced. "It's biology time! And today, you'll learn how to handle snakes!"

A student raised his hand. "Yes?" Russell asked that student.

"Dude, that's dangerous! We might die!" he complained.

"We have the anti-venom." Russell deadpanned.

"It's still gonna hurt!"

Seth opened the tank of his prized king cobra, telling the complaining student, "Learn from experience. Kids, meet Sully!"

Sully hissed violently at the class, who backed away in fright.

"Come on. He won't bite, unless you're an idiot who tries to pet a king cobra while its hood is spread out." Seth approached the students slowly, who all ran out of the class in fear, except for one girl.

"You like snakes, kid?" Russell asked.

"I have a pet snake at home." the girl explained. When the Gravedigger approached her, she managed to pet Sully nicely, the king cobra didn't even spread his hood.

"Okay, kid. YOU, I LIKE!" Seth cheered for the girl.

 **Brianna Kelly and Nikki Gage**

Same thing as Seth and Russell, but with scorpions. The girl who pet Sully got a free pass from this session since she "had more balls than everyone in her class", in Seth's words.

"Don't you want to pet her?" Brianna asked as she approached one of the frightened students with an actual Emperor Scorpion in her hands. "She's harmless."

"We had to deal with snakes!" that same student ran out of the class, screaming and begging for mercy.

"Oh. They just had class with Seth Sullivan then." Nikki wondered. "Well, let's put them away and just use the board." she grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing.

"Aww..." Brianna groaned as she put away her scorpion and put the tanks of scorpions out of the classroom.

 **Mason Rivers and Koji Yoshida**

They were teaching history, Mason doing most of the talking.

"Does anybody know what happened during the Punic War?"

Everyone raised their hands.

They're normal, so let's go to a different class.

 **Jeff Rizzo and Bryan Drake**

They spent most of their time bragging and not a lot of it teaching.

"Dude, can you talk about what happened to Caesar and NOT about your five star matches?" a student asked.

"I'll tell you what happened to Caesar: he disgraced his little Monarchy and fell from grace!" Bryan announced, but Jeff whispered to him,

"Wrong Caesar, man."

"... Who cares, right?!"

"That guy needs a Rizzo Kick, am I right, my boi?"

Everyone groaned at how loud the two were.

 **CJ Hawk and SJ Steele**

They had a (mostly) normal dodgeball match in gym class, until screams were heard from outside. Bryan Drake and Jeff Rizzo barged into the gym, an angry King Caesar hot on their tail.

"What happened now?" SJ groaned in annoyance.

Caesar ran to the middle and ripped a dodgeball from a student's hand and chucked it at the two arrogant wrestlers, nailing Bryan in the head. He then tripped and caused Jeff to fall down as well. CJ, SJ, and their class watched as Brooklyn's Finest dragged Jeff and Bryan out of the gym.

"Well, lesson learned, kids. Don't make fun of others who can beat you up." the Second City Hawk explained.

"Too bad we can't stop you from beating almost everyone up." the Realist scowled.


	34. Chapter 34

**For the Piez!**

 **In which Seth Sullivan hosts a couples race for the last pies on his channel. Things happen.**

* * *

The camera shows a grinning Seth Sullivan, with several WFA wrestlers appearing in the background.

"Hello, people of YouTube! It's Seth Sullivan here! We just had some great pie from catering. Unfortunately, there's only one pair left so... we're gonna settle it with a couples piggyback race! Here's how it works: they'll start where I'm standing and end at catering, wherever the hell Brutus Vicious is asleep on the floor. They'll have to go through three obstacles first: the Fake Sully pit, the blockade, and the Socker Bopper hallway. And... yes, Furno and Nyx divorced. Evan wasn't so surprised. They're still stablemates AND still live with one another."

"The heck is goin' on here?" a familiar voice asks.

"Hey, Carson!" Seth grins, turning the camera and wrapping a shoulder around the WFA Women's Champion, who is holding a cup of lemonade.

"This better not be another rib." she groans.

"No, it's not. Anyways, get set..."

The four couples: Freddy Escobar and Angelica Rhodes, DJ Kingston and Natalia Rodriguez, Jack Cunningham and Nyx Rosewood, and Matt Lopez and Abby Torres, all scramble and get in position (men carrying women).

"GO!" Seth screams as they all take off. The Gravedigger and HBC chase them.

* * *

Obstacle 1: Fake Sully

"SNAKES!" Angelica screams, much to the Prince's irritation.

"Those are definitely fake!" Freddy objects, running full speed with the other couples right behind them. Jack and Nyx begin to catch up to them.

Plastic snakes that look strangely exactly like Sully are littered on the floor. However, they look so unrealistic that the racers simply jog over them, much to the Cobra Club leader's horror.

"That was an obstacle? Unrealistic Sully toys?" Carson asks.

"Mr. Ryder won't allow me to use the real Sully!" Seth defends himself. "Don't worry. The next one will definitely halt them in their tracks!"

* * *

Obstacle 2: Blockade

Napping on a chair in the middle of the hallway is Furno Moxley. Right beside him is "The War Queen" Rayleen Barnett, who is on her cellphone, doing who knows what. The former's stablemates, Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns, are right behind them, also asleep, in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, check out this tweet..." Rayleen says.

"What?" Furno asks.

"Some guy is calling you a 'psycho cheater bitch''." she replies.

"Y'all know that's a mean tweet, right?" the Samoan snickers, overhearing the conversation.

"Pro'ly just some kid who doesn't know kayfabe." Furno snorts.

"Heads up. They're here." Aiden points at the incoming racers.

"What do we do again?" Raptor asks.

"Just sit around like a blockade." Rayleen tells him nonchalantly.

"Should I throw this banana peel?" the Ohioan pulls out a banana peel from his pocket, much to the others' shock, even the racers.

"Oh my God, Moxley, you better not throw that!" Natalia screams. Furno shrugs and throws it at the nearest trash can, then spreads his legs to cut off much of the available space in between chairs. The same applies for Aiden and Raptor. All three men snicker and Rayleen chuckles a little. All four couples stop in their tracks.

"You assholes!" Matt screams.

By that time, Seth and Carson catch up to them.

"Now THAT is an obstacle!" the Gravedigger cries out in triumph. HBC facepalms.

"You owe me for this, Sullivan!" Furno yells.

"Yeah. A cheeseburger!"

Freddy, DJ, Jack, and Matt growl as they attempt to get past the "blockade", but the three men aren't making it easy for them.

"I'm getting real tired..." the descendant of the Ripper snarls.

Half a minute later, they manage to (barely) get the legs over the others' and take off. As they did, Nyx sends her ex-husband/still teammates a middle finger while Jack carries her.

"No wonder you two divorced, uce." Raptor snickers yet again.

"How come you two still live together?" Aiden asks.

"You AND Alena live with us now!" Furno retorts. "I just turned my home into a frat house for that!"

"True." At that point, he shut up as Seth and Carson chase the racers.

* * *

Obstacle 3: CC Socker Bopper

"They're coming!" Loki Malphas tells the rest of Cobra Club, hands with Socker Bopper toys.

"Alright, boys. Get yourselves together!" Russell Black orders. The Cobra Club members line up in two rows, facing one another and ready to hit anyone with their inflatable boxing gloves.

The first ones to show up are Matt and Abby, followed by DJ and Natalia. Needless to say, both couples are subject to a rubbery beatdown. Jack and Nyx and Freddy and Angelica follow shortly after.

"This is fun!" Genocide exclaims.

"I'm NOT having fun!" Jack yells at his teammate, who is definitely having WAY too much fun.

The hustle and bustle continues, and with how much debris the Cobra Club put in the hallway just for more time to hit people, the guys were getting tired.

"Can't... hold much longer..." DJ groans.

"Seriously?" Loki asks, still hitting him. "You're a fridging Cruiserweight sensation and you're tired of a piggyback race?" As that happens...

"Why are WE getting hit?" HBC demands as she and Seth follow the racers, also while getting hit by the Cobra Club Socker Bopper rain.

"Because IT'S FUN!" Genocide screams... again.

During the assault, Julian de la Barrera crouches and fires his right Socker Bopper at Seth's... Sullivans. It doesn't faze the Gravedigger that much but he definitely felt it.

"Not cool!" Seth exclaims, holding his groin area with one hand and cellphone in the other.

"Sorry!" Julian replies.

More seconds fly by and they all run out the hallway towards catering.

* * *

The Slaughterhouse Finish Line

As one may expect, Brutus is fast asleep on the floor, right near the door. Traci Star and Jason Malice are sitting nearby, eating chocolate.

"Are they there yet?" Brutus asks lazily.

"No." Both Traci and Jason reply, then footsteps are heard.

"Here they come." the Fallen One says.

The racers close in on the catering doors, ready to hop (or at least try to) over Brutus. The footsteps get even louder as the racers all close in on the catering, evenly matched.

Five... four... three... two... one...

All four men hop over Brutus.

"Who won?" The latter asks, obviously sleepy.

"Umm..." Traci wonders as the eight men and women look at her in anticipation. "You all hopped over him at the same time, hit your feet on the ground also at the same time."

"WHAT?!" they all shout.

"Who won?!" Seth suddenly comes in with his cellphone with Carson hot on his tail.

"All four couples. They hit the finish line all at once." Jason says.

"Well, genius, what now?" HBC asks.

"... Split the pie?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Seth ignores her and enters catering, looking for the pie... only to find it gone from the plate.

"WHERE IS IT?!" the Gravedigger exclaims and stops recording.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a closet...

"Gihihihihi..." Pervert Intern grins. He reveals the stolen pie to his... ICW Immortality poster, specifically the one featuring Brianna Kelly and Carson Michaels. "I have your pie, ladies..." his perverted fantasies clearly taking over.

Outside the closet, we can see Massacre and Evelyn Bathory, conversing on who knows what when they hear strange noises from the closet.

"The bloody hell was that?" Evelyn asks.

"I'll check." Massacre says, walking over to the closet and opening it. He sees Pervert Intern, covered in pie and doing... obscene things.

Massacre quickly shuts the door and looks at a disgusted Evelyn.

"What do I do?" he asks.

"B... Beat that pig to a pulp!" she screams.

He opens the door again and hammers away at the frightened Pervert Intern. As Evelyn observes the carnage, the others come in.

"Have you seen the pie?" Seth asks.

Evelyn nonchalantly points at the closet where Massacre is beating up Pervert Intern.

"Let's just... go then..." the Gravedigger suggests.

They may not have any pie, but at least Pervert Intern has been halted again... sort of.


	35. Chapter 35

**WFA Goes Modeling**

 **In which Evan Neal wants another reason to scream "SUCK IT!" to Vince McMahon.**

 **Damn. Two chapters in one day? I need a bag of Doritos!**

* * *

For some strange reason, the WFA roster is gathered around the ring and stands.

"You're all wondering why you're gathered here today..." Evan Neal says. "Well, we're gonna need another thing to rub at Vince McMahon's face."

"Like what? Nickelodeon?" Traci Star asks sarcastically.

"Nope!" the TDW GM exclaims. "You're all going modeling!"

Cue the silence... then the screams...

"WHAT?!"

"Why?! We have model wrestlers for that!" Logan Storm complains.

"Hey!" Katarina Love exclaims.

"ANYWAYS..." Evan grabs everyone's attention. "Don't worry. Rather than looking sexy and sultry, you'll all look like badasses. I've split you all in groups and where you will all model."

The Titantron above Evan flashes to a Powerpoint.

 _Location: Beach  
Freddy Escobar, Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk, Brianna Kelly, Nikki Gage, Carson Michaels, Katarina Love_

 _Location: Forest  
Seth Sullivan, Ben Jones, Justin Danger, Russell Black, Angelica Rhodes, Sara Lewis, Katie Striker, Skylar Styles_

 _Location: Asylum  
Furno Moxley, Samuel Dark, Brutus Vicious, Jason Malice, Traci Star, Rachel Peterson_

 _Location: Gym  
King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Eric Drago, Cody Fireheart, Natalia Rodriguez, Ana Drascu, Jessie Faraday, Nyx Rosewood_

 **(I could go on and on but that will take forever)**

"Any questions?" Evan asks. One Abby Torres raises her hand.

"Do some of us have to be naked?" she asks.

"No." Evan says. Abby nods and lowers her hand. "Anyone else? No? Good. Let's go!"

Everyone groans. They know this is going to get complicated

* * *

Beach...

"This is going to be fun!" Freddy exclaims. He just found himself modeling in purple and gold MMA shorts.

"Am I right, bro?" Detrick asks. His shorts are green, red, and white.

"Wet Dream Team assemble!" Jason screams in his black, yellow, and red shorts. All three men are shirtless and attracting attention from the beach ladies.

Meanwhile... the girls are a little uncomfortable. All four are in bikinis of different colors (Brianna's is black, Nikki's is blue, Carson's is dark green, and Katarina's is pink)

"Why did we end up like this?" HBC groans.

"Katarina, how were you able to survive this? It's embarrassing..." Brianna says.

Katarina strikes a sexy pose. "Just let your body do the work. Don't think, just flow."

"Not exactly helpful but I'll go with it." Nikki sighs.

CJ Hawk, meanwhile, is already getting pictures in his blue and black shorts. Somewhere near the water, the Wet Dream Team now has their own shoot of them just showing off their muscular bodies to whoever may see their spread. Nearby, several bikini women are squealing at the sight of them.

"Well'p, let's do this then." Carson sighs, slowly walking to the top of the nearby rocks where they're supposed to be modeling on.

Meanwhile, down on the beach...

"Looks like the girls are finally doing their spreads." Freddy notices.

"Should we help them out?" CJ asks.

"Nah." Jason says, signing the brassiere of a bikini woman.

* * *

Forest...

Seth Sullivan, in plain black pants and boots, poses underneath a big tree with Sully over his shoulders. He is grinning like crazy.

"How is he not bitten yet?" Justin asks as he, Ben, and Russell observe, shirtless, in the same pants and boots.

"He's that good." Russell explains simply. "Alright, let's find a tree."

Somewhere else in the forest, Angelica and Skylar are doing their own spread together in matching sports bras, coats, and jean shorts.

"You sure we won't get bitten by bugs?" The American Princess asks.

"Nah." a cameraman replies as he takes pictures. "I'm sure Mr. Sullivan's the one in the bug zone."

"Nope. Not getting bit." the Gravedigger says. "Right, Sully?"

The Cobra Club mascot merely hisses.

"This is actually fun." Skylar wonders. "I wonder how the others are doing."

"I'm pretty sure a lot worse than we are." Angelica snickers, striking another pose.

"Knowing who's going with who, I highly doubt it." Sara says to them. She and Katie are wearing matching black outfits while posing in front of a a dried up tree near the one Angelica and Skylar were posing under.

* * *

Abandoned Asylum...

"This is fun!" Samuel exclaims. He has his signature hammer out.

"Of course they put the psycho characters in an asylum." Furno scoffs, holding Barbie. Both men are wearing black pants and boots, like Seth.

"Ahem!" Rachel calls his attention. She is in a white tank top soaked in "blood", jean shorts and boots with Traci Star. Both women are posing in one of the old padded rooms. Meanwhile, the four men pose in the hallway, Samuel and Furno holding their respective weapons while standing in front of a flexing Brutus Vicious while Jason crouches down in front of them ala Finn Balor and glaring at the camera.

"This is... actually boring." Jason says.

"Wanna go ghost hunting after this?" Rachel suddenly asks.

"YEP!"

"Seriously?" Furno complains.

"They say this place is haunted, dude." Samuel explains. "Unless... you're scared."

"No! Fine! Let's go ghost hunting later! I'll show you."

* * *

Gym...

"This I enjoy." Caesar says, flexing his muscles while in his ring gear.

"Of course, you do." Cody says. He is in shorts similar to Caesar's, in the gym's MMA octagon along with Eric.

DJ and Natalia are posing together in purple jogging pants and white shoes and a purple and gold tank top, gym shorts, and boots. Ana, Jessie, and Nyx are posing near some sandbags in matching black tank tops and shorts.

They're pretty normal... for about ten minutes.

"What the heck is going on here?" the God of War himself, Mason Strong, comes in with a confused face.

Natalia and DJ almost drop the dumbbells they are posing with, the other three women instantly turn into steaming fangirls, Eric and Cody collectively drop their jaws, and Caesar just... stands there.

"We're, ah... modeling for a day..." Brookyln's Finest explains.

"I assume Evan wants another reason to chew out Vince McMahon on social media." Mason deadpans.

Caesar nods and the God of War sighs.

"Okay then... enjoy, I guess."

As Mason walks away to work out like usual...

"He's pretty buff and dashing." Ana whispers to Nyx and Jessie.

"Damn right, girl." the other two agree.

* * *

The next day...

At the arena, the WFA wrestlers are lounging around their locker rooms when they are called to the ring. When they do, almost all the WFA GM's appear.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Trell asks through a microphone.

"The Asylum crew isn't here yet." Matt Lopez answers.

Speak of the devil, the asylum crew shows up right out of the gorilla, coming inside the building soaked.

"Where the hell have you lot been?" Traci demands.

"... Ghost hunting?" Samuel replies with a grin. Furno, Brutus, and Jason also grin. Everyone facepalms. Traci and Rayleen Barnett look furious.

"Stand somewhere." Jack Classic orders. As the Asylum crew stand beside respective friends, stablemates, or lovers, Richard Ryder makes an announcement.

"Now, I was skeptical with the modeling idea at first, but when the reviews came in, I was impressed." Richard explains. "Our photoshoots have rated higher than that of WWE's more recent ones. Observe..."

Cue a Powerpoint featuring some of the photos.

The first one is one of Freddy, Jason, and Detrick, labeled as "WET DREAM TEAM" with several Photoshopped females reaching out to them. Said trio grin at the sight.

Second is CJ spreading his arms with finger guns. The Second City Hawk is proud of his work.

Third is Carson, Katarina, Brianna, and Nikki on the rocks, in their bikinis, the first holding the WFA Women's Championship. They all turn away in embarrassment, sans Katarina.

Fourth is Seth, holding Sully underneath the tree. The Gravedigger grins wickedly at his work.

Fifth is a collage of Angelina, Skylar, Katie, and Sara underneath trees of their own and striking different half badass half sexy poses.

Sixth is Justin, Ben, and Russell posing with a giant rock in the middle of the forest, with the Cobra Club enforcer sitting on said rock. The three men nod.

Seventh is the group shot of Jason, Furno, Samuel and Brutus with the middle two holding weapons. The guys of the Asylum crew smile a little.

Eighth is the one of Traci and Rachel in the padded room. The two women look at each other with knowing looks.

Ninth is Caesar with Eric and Cody in the octagon, all flexing. The three men nod in approval.

Tenth is DJ and Natalia, lifting dumbbells together (kinda like that one pic of HHH and Steph). They give each other lip pecks.

Eleventh is Ana, Jessie, and Nyx crossing their arms and looking at the camera. The women look at one another.

It goes on and on from the likes of Koji Yoshida, Loki Malphas, Ryan Lewis, Massacre, Evelyn Bathory, the Misfits, pretty much numerous WFA wrestlers went through with the modeling idea and it was a success.

"And... that concludes that idea!" Evan grins. "I'm gonna go burn Vinnie Mac on Twitter!" He runs off with his phone.

"Anyways... that's that..." CJ mutters.

"Alright. Next assignment. Who wants to job to their lover?" Richard randomly asks.

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding."


	36. Chapter 36

**How the Lunatic Found Love... and almost died for it.**

 **In which Furno Moxley goes out his way to woo "The War Queen" Rayleen Barnett. Title says it all, though. Based on some conversations I had with JJ and Lucha Warrior**

* * *

Since the divorce, Furno Moxley has been in an all time low when it came to romance. Nyx was quick to move on to Jack Cunningham of Cobra Club, but then there was a certain someone who distracted the Ohioan so much he kept forgetting stuff he was supposed to do with the roster like plan spots for matches.

The War Queen, Rayleen Barnett.

Literally, out of all the women he fancied, she was the only one who didn't budge to his affections.

He needed help...

* * *

"Hello?" Furno is shown knocking on Seth Sullivan's hotel room door. No response from the Gravedigger. He knocks again, then just opens the door. The room is really dark, until a lamp suddenly turns on, revealing the Cobra Club leader, sipping tea.

"I've been expecting you." he says.

"Aiden told me that you knew Rayleen before." Furno starts.

"Which Aiden?"

"Black."

"Okay. Anyway, yes, I trained her. Have a seat."

Reluctantly, Furno sits on a chair near Seth's bed and even pours himself some tea.

"So, how's that going?" Seth asks.

"Every single thing I tried, shot down." Furno groans. "Flowers? I get an Ankle Lock. Chocolate? Instant Sleeper Hold. An arm around her neck? Tries to rip my arm off."

"I know what's going on. You're going full Furno."

Furno tilts his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"It means you're being too direct and straightforward." Seth explains. "Kinda like that one guy in Brooklyn 99."

"I... I guess... On a random side note, on a scale of one to ten, how fucked am I in the ring with her dad?"

Seth blinks twice. "Seriously?"

"Ten, right?" Furno asks.

"More like ten times ten."

"Hmm... I'll take my chances.

(Two days later...)

Seth is flabbergasted when Furno comes back to the hotel room, ice pack on his head, bleeding, and bandaged.

"That was fun." he says weakly.

"How much teeth did you lose?" the Gravedigger asks.

"Still have all of them, though he almost crushed my skull." Furno smiles like a buffoon.

Someone suddenly walks into the room. It was Nyx Rosewood.

"Furno, Jack and I ar- WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY?!" she screams.

"He went up against Rayleen's dad in an MMA fight. We all know how that's gonna end." Seth explains. The Mad Angel facepalms.

"Furno, I'm sure this is because you were successful in wooing the first three girls you were with, which were Noelle, Nikki, and I. The difference between us and Rayleen is that we are open to relationships. Rayleen is that one girl who's shy around the thought of being in a relationship. Instead of being too direct or letting your ass be whooped in a fight, why not be honest with her and ask what she thinks?" she suggests.

"Yeah... what she said." the Gravedigger agrees.

"I would... but I'm sore as hell." Furno groans. "By the way, I still have this." he hands Nyx a poorly crafted love letter. "Was going to give that before my doom, but never did."

Nyx, confused, goes ahead and reads the letter. A minute later...

"Shakespearean sonnet and you sound like an angsty teenager. What is this? A suicide note?"

"Let me see." Seth swipes the letter off Nyx's hands and reads it himself. He bursts out laughing and clapping afterwards.

"Y'know what," Furno swipes the letter off Seth's hands. "-I'll go give it to her myself."

He walks out of the room, ice pack and all.

* * *

WFA Gym...

We see Rayleen Barnett, hitting a sandbag with some stiff kicks while working out alongside other WFA wrestlers. Afterwards, she wipes herself with a towel. Furno suddenly walks in the gym, alerting the War Queen. Rayleen is about to get in a fighting stance only to see the Ohioan's ice pack and bloody bandages.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asks.

"I... may or may not have battled your dad in an octagon." he replies.

"Why would you do that?!" Rayleen exclaims. "He would've killed you!"

"I tried to be cool around him, okay?" Furno retorts. "I tried to be cool in your eyes by getting into the shit you love. And apparently, it almost killed me."

Rayleen facepalms. "You don't have to get into the stuff I like just to be cool in my perspective. You're already cool enough as this lunatic with a shit eating grin."

Furno blinks twice at her statement. "You think I'm cool because I'm a crazy bastard?"

"...Yeah..."

"...Thanks..." Furno grins a little. "By the way, here..." he hands Rayleen the letter. She raises an eyebrow at how it looks.

"What is this? A kindergarten project?" the War Queen asks incredulously.

"Just read it."

Rolling her eyes, Rayleen opens the letter and reads the sonnet.

"I'm surprised you even know what a sonnet is, let alone how to write one." she remarks.

"Internet." Furno adds.

"Hmm... flattering... I'll accept this..."

"Do I get an A for effort?"

Rayleen just walks up to Furno and quickly hugs him, much to his surprise (and slight pain from the bandaged parts of his body).

"That good enough for you?" Rayleen asks.

"Okay... thanks..."

With that, Furno leaves the gym as Angelica Rhodes walks up to Rayleen.

"At least it didn't end with you trying to rip his limb off." the American Princess tells her. "Did you really mean it when you said he was cool?"

"I actually did." the War Queen replies.

"Don't tell me you're into the guy who's been wooing you for the past couple of weeks..."

"Maybe..."

* * *

Later...

"How'd it go?" Seth asks.

"She accepted it, gave me a hug. Done." Furno replies, making the Baltimore native facepalm.

"Are you trying to put yourself in the friendzone?"

Furno shrugs. "Maybe I was in over my head, pursuing her affections."

"Kinda, but can't blame a man for trying." Seth replies.

"Question, you think she's hiding something from people? Like... secret feelings for someone that she's too shy to admit?"

"At first, yeah it was difficult for her to cope with "feelings," but I assume as she got older she began to have no feelings what so ever."

"I'm no scientist, but isn't that the time where a person longs for a partner?"

"Unless your last name is "Barnett.""

"Well'p, maybe she's hiding shit from us, and that's my conclusion. See ya around." He stands up and is about to walk out of the room and stops. "By the way, have you ever... loved Rayleen by any chance back in the day?" Furno asks again.

"Nah, I just helped train her." Seth replies.

"Cool." Furno walks out the doorway.

"...But we did make out a bit in the back of the Dojo."

"Wait, wha-"

"Just kidding. If I did, I wouldn't be alive." Seth tells him as the lamp turns off and the door closes on Furno's face.

"...True."


	37. Chapter 37

**Movie Night**

 **I feel like I made a mistake with the Couples Race chapter, as I mixed up kayfabe with reality (aka putting Pervert Intern in it). Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

 **In which Jason Sabre the roster watch Austin Powers... at Furno Moxley's frat house... while he's locked outside.**

* * *

"What the hell are you all doing in there?!" A very much irate Furno Moxley screams at the people inside his house... that he is locked out off.

"Sorry... NOT!" he could hear Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre yell at him from the inside.

Furno, angrier than usual, kicks the nearby garden flamingo across the front yard and walks down the sidewalk, away from his house.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"This better not be a sad movie, Jason." Aiden Black says.

"I have Austin Powers this time!" Jason pulls out a DVD of the first movie in all its glory.

"..." Everyone is just silent, looking at the DVD.

"Just... why?" Dylan Torres complains.

"At least none of us will be crying!" Freddy Escobar retorts.

Jason loads the DVD and plays it. The movie starts...

* * *

1 minute later...

Furno is walking down the sidewalk, watching his Wrestlemania 29 match on his phone. He watches his younger self relentlessly assault Brodus Clay while mocking the Funkadactyls outside the ring. As he does...

"Oi, Mini Ambrose!" one Revan Maverick calls him from meters away. Walking with him is NXT Superstar Aliyah.

"Yo, Mini Taker. Yo, Aliyah." the Ohioan greets. "What are you two doing here?"

"Walking to your house. I heard it's movie night." Revan replies.

Furno scoffs. "Yeah, good luck. I got locked out by Sabre and Cyrus."

"Again?" Aliyah asks.

"Yep."

With that, Furno walks past the couple.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Well... this is actually interesting." Alena Volkova snorts.

"The guy's a sex symbol turned living punchline." Detrick explains.

"NO SPOILERS!" Nyx Rosewood screams before shoving a taco in her mouth.

The movie continues on for a little while, until a knock is heard on the door. They pause it on the jumbo jet scene while Detrick walks over to the front door to find out who it is. The doors swings open after a few clicks to reveal Revan and Aliyah.

"Oh. Hey there, you two." Detrick greets them.

"Are we late?" Revan asks.

"Not really. Come in."

The two enter the house as the movie continues.

"God, those teeth." Jessie Faraday grumbles.

"That's 60's Britain for ya." Edward Mercury replies. "Even with bad teeth, you're a damn sex symbol."

"I'm liking this movie so far." Revan says, sitting next to Aliyah on the floor. "Interesting characters. Not to mention the clever censoring of male parts."

"You did not have to bring that up." Aliyah grabs popcorn from the Grim Reaper's hands.

"Welp, let's just sit back and enjoy." Jason smirks, sitting on the couch in between Freddy and Detrick.

"I wonder how Furno's doing..." the latter wonders.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Furno is sitting in a bar in silence, not paying attention to anyone other than the people on his phone aka his younger self vs Kofi Kingston in 2013.

"Back when I didn't have the face burn..."

* * *

Back in the house...

"This is just... getting weirder... for all the right reasons." Nyx says.

"So... the chick's jealous." Jessie points out.

"Oh, here we go. The spy thing is happening." Detrick says. "Disguises? Check. Weird high speed chase with a steamroller? Okay."

Later...

"Is that how volcanoes work?" Freddy wonders.

"Who cares, hermano? It's Austin Powers!" Detrick points out.

"I can never understand why you're making us watch this." Angelica Rhodes sighs. "Good movie but... still... why?"

Someone's phone rings, Nyx's phone to be specific.

"Pause it." she says, and Jason pauses the movie.

"Furno?" Nyx says on the phone.

"Who wants pizza?" the lunatic asks from the other line. Angelica swipes the phone off Nyx's hands.

"Nah, we're good. Besides, Alexandra, Krisi, and Daria are raiding your fridge."

"It's Dominos, goddamnit!" Furno complains.

"Why is there nothing but frozen sandwiches, waffles, and orange juice in the fridge?!" the Misfits leader yells.

"Point is stay out." Angelica tells him before hanging up on the phone.

* * *

"Goddamnit." Furno groans as he walks down the sidewalk, three pizza boxes from Dominos in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The movie is about to end.

"More censoring of body parts." Revan sighs. Aliyah is currently using the restroom. The rest of the WFA roster in the house chow down on the last of their assembled food.

"Welp. I think that's enough Austin Powers for one day." Detrick gets up. "Time to call Moxley." He gets his phone as the movie reaches its end.

"Yo, Furno. You can come back now." the Lucha Warrior says.

"I'm already in front of the house."

"Seriously?"

"Just open the door before the pizza gets cold!"

Detrick sighs and walks up to the door to open it, revealing Furno Moxley eating one of the pizza he brought.

"What?" he asks. "I never said I wasn't going to eat it. Anyway, what were you watching?"

"Austin Powers 1." Detrick answers.

"Oh, that movie?"

"Why?"

"It's not bad, just a few parts where I cringe."


	38. Chapter 38

**The Wet Dream Team Does WHAT?!**

 **Long story short: Freddy, Detrick, and Jason do nude modeling for charity (and their fangirl army). Everyone else is NOT amused.**

* * *

"What now?" Detrick Cyrus asks his colleague Jason Sabre. Everyone else in the locker room is minding their own business, except for a few people: Seth Sullivan is out of the arena with the Cobra Club, doing God knows what, Furno Moxley just beat Rayleen Barnett in a Summerslam bet over who would be champion between Styles and Joe and is out on a "date" with her, Samuel Dark is having a day off with his wife, etc.

"Nude modeling, dude." Jason replies. "It's for charity, apparently."

"Seriously? What gave them that idea?" Freddy Escobar asks.

"Well... we are good looking guys..." the Ace starts. "...and girls love us..."

"Not these girls!" they hear Carson Michaels shout from outside the locker room.

"..."

"So... shall we do it?" Jason asks the two.

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

One hour later...

"That was your idea of a date?" Rayleen Barnett complains. "Gordon Ramsey's Pub and Grill last night, then Domino's and binge watching Gundam at your so called frat house the morning after? While Nyx and Jack are in her room, doing God knows what?"

"They were playing video games. Believe me, I checked. Final thoughts?" Furno Moxley asks.

"Well, I'm flattered and all by the ni- AAAHHH!"

Both the War Queen and the Lunatic Punisher scream upon walking out of the gorilla area to see three of their naked co-workers and a camera crew.

"Hi, Furno!" Jason greets.

"What the actual fuck are you three doing?!" Rayleen demands, crushing the empty lemonade cup in her hand.

"It's for charity!" the Ace defends.

"... Are you covering your parts with the SSW Universal Title?" Furno asks, still terrified.

"Yep!" Freddy replies, smirking. "Hey, maybe you two can help us by suggesting themes!"

"... Screw that." Rayleen says as the two simply walk backstage.

* * *

Later in the locker room...

"So... any ideas on their theme?" Furno asks the men. "Because I am NOT going to give them one." After that, he just gets down on the floor and falls asleep.

"Three Idiots!" Ben Jones suggests.

"That Bollywood movie with Aamir Khan?" Ryan Lewis inquires. "I'm surprised you know that."

"A friend of mine made me watch it."

"Not sure if we're being friendly by doing that." Jason Malice says. "Next one."

"Game of Thrones?" Raptor Reigns asks. "Maybe that will attract a lot of fangirls."

"... Maybe." Massacre says. "Wait... I have an idea..."

* * *

Later...

Freddy, Jason, and Detrick are definitely NOT amused when they find themselves nude modeling with the theme of...

"Space Dandy?" the Prince groans as he and his Wet Dream Teammates put on identical wigs similar to the titular anime character while holding props resembling his blaster.

"Anime's cool and all, but why?" Detrick sighs. "Probably payback from that panty raid."

"Actually, Massacre gave the idea. Must've gotten it from Evelyn."

"And I thought her on screen character was cruel..." Jason wonders as the nude modeling continues. Despite the Space Dandy theme, it still goes pretty well.

Then, they tried more themes...

* * *

The next day...

The WFA locker room piles into the ring area to witness the nude modeling photos, not that they were excited about it (Evan Neal forced them to see the pictures).

"Alright, let's just do this and hit the next town..." King Caesar sighs.

"Gotta agree with you there." Katie Striker adds.

Evan, who is standing on the stage, pushes a button a remote and the ring flashes the first pic, which is pretty normal, if using Meow plush toys to cover your parts is normal while raising blasters in a space background counts as normal. Everyone (except the WDT) isn't really having it.

"That's... disturbing..." Katie Dre mutters.

"Somewhere on the other side of the country, fangirls are fainting at the sight of this." Jack Cunningham sighs.

"With nosebleeds." Loki Malphas adds.

* * *

Their predictions come true as a bunch of sorority girls are found in their sorority house, passed out with nosebleeds. The nearest TV screen shows the Space Dandy themed photo.

* * *

"Half the interns are passed out backstage." Trell walks in on the presentation. "And... I can now see why..."

"Next photos!" Evan announces.

The next theme? That one black and white Kim Kardashian photo that required painting her breasts, arms, and legs while lying down on the ground. All three men are doing the same thing, Jason in the front, followed by Detrick and Freddy. Everyone is terrified.

"MY EYES!" Traci Star screams, clutching her eyes. "Who suggested that?!"

While everyone wonders who did so, one Dylan Torres silently walks away.

"Next photo!" everyone yells out.

The next photo is mild, just the three of them, covering their bits with copies of the SSW Universal Championship, or at least, plastic copies that were obviously fake, but their shit-eating grins make it all the more... dashing.

"...And I thought the Space Dandy one was crazy." Furno mutters, eyes twitching.

"Question." Abby Torres raises her hand among the crowd of WFA performers. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"An hour." Evan smirks.

"WHAT?!" everyone else screams. The Neal Deal laughs as the Powerpoint of nude modeling continues.

* * *

Later...

Jason, Detrick, and Freddy drive to the next town in silence, the Ace driving their fancy sedan on the way.

"That was fun. We should probably do that again." Detrick says.

"Yes, in a way that won't mentally torture our coworkers." Freddy suggests while sending a text to Angelica Rhodes, who is traveling with Monarchy.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing..." the Lucha Warrior wonders.

* * *

Everyone else is just driving in their cars in complete silence, either texting, listening to the radio, or just sitting there.

This was not a fun day for them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Matt and Alonso's Sort Of Excellent Adventure**

 **Summary: A trip to find Abby Torres a birthday gift turns into a mall adventure for the Super Lopez Bros.**

* * *

We see Matt Lopez pacing around the hallway hours before a WFA live event in Las Vegas. As he does so, Ben Jones, Adrian Lord, and King Caesar walk up to him.

"Something up, Matt?" Ben asks.

"Is... Abby around?" Matt asks back, leaving the three confused.

"No. She's out shopping with Emily. Why?" Adrian replies.

The Mexican Lone Wolf breathes in lots of air... then screams, "IT'S HER BIRTHDAY AND I FORGOT TO GET HER A GIFT!"

"Oh yeah. We all knew." Caesar smirks.

"What did you get her?" Matt asks. "I should go and get a gift. I've only got a few hours before the live event starts..."

"THEN GO!" all three yell at him. Matt goes on his way and sprints down the hall and to the parking lot.

* * *

"Okay, Alonzo," Matt starts. "-we only have seven hours to find a gift for Abby before the live event starts."

"Aye." Alonso salutes to his big bro.

The Lopez brothers are now walking around the Strip in search of gift ideas from all the people they meet (while keeping a low profile). They see people walking, on their phone, holding random things, etc.

"How about a teddy bear?" Alonso suggests.

"Would she like that?" Matt asks.

"Well, why not get her random stuff she'll definitely like?"

With that, the Lopez brothers dash for the car.

* * *

The brothers find themselves in the Meadows Mall, around three hours after it just opened, so there's a lot of people entering and stores opening.

"Welp, let's do this." Matt says.

"Aye, sir!" Alonso does a corny salute as they scramble and spend their money.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Alonso finds himself in a store full of teddy bears of varying sizes, shapes, and colors. He just stares at the shelves, not knowing which one to buy.

"Can I help you?" a female employee in the store asks him with a smile.

"I don't know which one to pick for my brother's girlfriend..." Alonso sighs.

"Well, feel free to look around and buy what you fancy." the employee tells him.

The younger Lopez brother swivels his head everywhere in search of a teddy bear that will make him click. He finally sees a giant teddy bear that looks really cute.

"I'll take that one." Alonso points at the giant teddy bear.

"Good." the female employee claps her hands. "Follow me and we'll help you with the purchase and the moving."

"Sure thing."

He definitely did NOT ask for what happened next.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As Matt looks around the mall while wondering what happened to his brother, he immediately sees Abby and Emily in one the shops, looking at some merchandise.

"Oh shit..." he curses and runs the other way. "Damnit, Alonso. Where are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Alonso slowly walks out of the store, his clothes tattered, lipstick all over his face, and giant teddy bear being carried by a wagon he is pulling.

"That was... both fun and crazy." he murmurs.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Matt manages to hide from the girls in a nearby store as they walk through the mall. The Mexican Lone Wolf lets out a sigh of relief, then finds out which store he found himself in.

"I'm in the Disney store..." he realizes, then gets to work.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Alonso is slowly walking around the store, trying to find Matt, only to see Abby and Emily walking towards his general direction.

"Dang it..." he groans and scrambles to hide. A minute later...

"Hey, Abby! Look at that giant teddy bear!" Emily points at the giant teddy bear sitting in the corner while Alonso is hiding his face with a newspaper on a bench at the far side of the floor while being able to see the teddy bear.

"Wonder who owns that..." Abby wonders. "Wait, there's a note. _This is not lost. Leave it alone. - A._ "

Both girls look at it, confused.

"O...kay. Their loss if it's stolen." Emily says as they leave the teddy bear alone. As they do so, Alonso smirks in triumph.

"Alright. Time to find Matt." he tells himself as he goes on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile... back in the arena...

We see some of the WFA wrestlers playing video games while waiting for the start of the live event they're about to throw.

"Okay, so it's Pack vs ERS again tonight?" Chris Wolf asks.

"Sounds like it." Brianna Kelly sighs. Both are playing Call of Duty, Zombie Survival mode. As that happens, the others are watching The Nun or working out.

"Speaking of which, where's Matt?" Brianna asks Mr. NC-17.

"Went out with Alonso, I'll assume." Chris replies.

* * *

Meanwhile... back in the mall...

The Lopez brothers meet up in one of the restaurants.

"Alonso, what happened you?" Matt asks.

"I... spent time with an employee in the teddy bear store." Alonso replies softly, his lack of confidence obvious.

"Well, congrats but now, we have to get back to the arena. I think that teddy bear and all this Disney merch will do."

"But... how do we do that without Abby and Emily spotting us?"

"I have an idea..."

* * *

"This is NOT going to work..." Alonso sighs. All he and Matt did is wear Sin Cara masks the latter somehow had in his pockets.

"It will, now move quickly." Matt tells him as they quickly take off from the mall entrance to the car with all their gifts.

* * *

Later...

Matt and Alonso make it to the arena with an hour to spare.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Matt tells his brother as they dash through the hallway.

As they do so, they see their coworkers preparing for the live event, then shit happens. Matt trips after a bad step, falls, and hurts his knee, Peter Griffin style. All the Disney merch he bought fall and scatter on the floor. Alonso sees this and he panics.

"Oh shit!" he screams. Nearby interns rush over to Matt, who's groaning in pain every five seconds.

* * *

"Matt's what now?" Trell asks the sweating Alonso.

"Uh... yeah, he hurt his knee on the way here." he explains.

"Let me guess: he forgot Abby's birthday." Trell sighs, making Alonso's eyes widen.

"What? You knew too?" he asks.

"I know my employees very well, Alonso. Alright, the card's the same, but we'll switch out ERS's opponents for tonight."

"To who?"

* * *

Later...

The current match at the live event is Seth Sullivan and Russell Black vs Jason Sabre and Rick Washington. Matt watches this from the locker room with an ice pack over his knee.

"Dang it, I won't be able to perform tonight." he sighs.

"Don't feel too bad." Chris pats him on the back. "At least you can perform in the next show."

As they watch the match go on, with Russell pummeling Rick in the corner, Abby and Emily walk in the locker room, loads of shopping bags in their hands.

"Matt, what the hell happened to you?" Abby asks.

"And is that the teddy bear I saw earlier?" Emily points at Alonso, who just raises his thumb.

"Uh... yes... Okay, look, itwasyourbirthdaytodayandIforgotI'msorry!" Matt screams quickly.

The two ladies look at him weirdly.

"So... it was you guys at the mall?" Emily asks. "Because you didn't know about Abby's birthday?"

"Just the bros." Chris tells them.

"Matt..." Abby suddenly starts giggling. "my birthday's tomorrow."

"What?!" the Lopez bros yell out.

"But Trell said-" Alonso is about to say something when the man in question walks by, saying, "I never said it was today, Mr. Lopez. In fact, no one did."

"...Well this is embarrassing." Matt groans. "I hurt my knee for nothing."

"Not really." Abby smiles. "You got all this stuff for me. That means a lot."

Matt manages a smile despite his knee aching. Abby pecks him on the lips afterwards.

"Hey look. We know who they're calling out." Alonso points at the TV screen, showing ERS in the ring, microphones out. They were calling out the "faces of ICW, the Guerrero failure, the horribly divorced lunatic, and Mr. Conservative.

"Are they calling out Escobar, Moxley, and Jones?" Asher wonders, then Blackwatch by Mandopony hits.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

15 minutes later...

Ben and Ray are the legal men, the Destroyer setting up his opponent for a Death Valley Driver. Seth Mercer and E-Baum are outside, trying to get to the ring, but they are immediately met with Suicide Dives by Freddy Escobar and Furno Moxley, who take them down! Ben connects with the Death Valley Driver and goes for the pin!

1...2...3!

It is announced that the former and current ICW Heavyweight Champions are the winners. As that happens, Freddy grabs a microphone.

"This one's for that one scumbag over at XCW, King Randy!" he screams, cuing the boos. "You think you rule this kingdom?! You dare talk about Angelica?! Rest assured, when we meet, I will make you SCREAM FOR MERCY and BOW!"

Despite his heel status, the crowd cheers for the Prince as he, the lunatic, and the ICW Heavyweight Champion make their way backstage.

* * *

"Sweet promo, man." Furno bumps fists with Freddy.

"Still won't change the fact that you kinda caused SSW Kingdom to be a big flop." the Prince reminds him.

"It's not like I wanted it to happen mere seconds into the match." the Ohioan sighs. "I was hoping for a Ciampa post Gargano-Almas kind of thing."

"Well, it happened and we'll redeem it when we get to Ring of Valhalla."

"Even so, even big stars screw up in bigger ways." Ben claps both men in the back. "We've put on great shows before."

"I still feel guilty." Furno sighs.

Trell suddenly appears and tells them. "Gentlemen, meet us at the locker room. We're celebrating Abby's birthday early because that's why Matt hurt his knee."

"Was he moaning Peter Griffin style?" Freddy asks.

"Ask him yourselves." Trell replies before leaving the three men to their own devices.

* * *

"I had my birthday planned out, but this is better." Abby remarks. The locker room explodes into an impromptu birthday celebration the instant loads of nachos and beers are shown to them.

"Hey, Abby..." Matt limps towards her. "I'm sorry for freaking out and hurting myself. I didn't want to let you down."

"Aww... you're cute when you apologize." Abby smiles. "You didn't really let me down."

"Would you two just kiss?" Seth Sullivan calls out from the corner.

"We were getting there." Matt tells him.

The Mexican Angel giggles and pulls Matt in for a long liplock... that is interrupted.

"Hey, Matt, did you Peter Griffin moan when you hurt your knee?" Furno asks from outside the locker room, Freddy and Ben in tow.

"Yes, now shut up." Matt growls at the Ohioan, who gives a thumbs up and starts grabbing a handful of nachos and chowing down on them with the rest of the locker room.

All in all, not a bad day for the Lopez brothers.

"Wait, are we just going to ignore the fact that I got laid?" Alonso asks everyone, and cue the spit takes.

"WHAT?!"


	40. Chapter 40

**The Heist**

 **Summary: Furno Moxley pits the Wet Dream Team against one another in a heist challenge for the last invitation to an opening strip club.**

* * *

"What do you have there?" Rayleen Barnett asks Jacen Good (Furno Moxley), who is holding a strange looking coin with an eagle engraved on it.

"Rangi (Raptor Reigns) gave it to me. It's from his wife's old collection of Philippine coins." Jacen explains. "Also, he, for some reason, gave me this."

He pulls something out his pocket: A velvety invitation to the grand opening of a local strip club a couple of blocks from the arena. Rayleen's face contorts from confusion to fury.

"I swear, if you try to go there-" she starts, ready to put him in one of the many submission holds she knows.

"No, I won't." Jacen assures her. "I don't know whom I should give this to."

"Why not just burn it in the deepest, darkest pits of hell?" Rayleen suggests.

"Nah. If I did, WDT will be on my ass because I didn't tell them. Wait..." Jacen looks at the coin and the ticket. "I have an idea." he smirks.

"Is it better than you getting in the MMA ring with my dad and almost dying?" Rayleen asks.

"Yep."

* * *

Jacen wanders around, searching for a certain trio of men. Coincidentally, he sees them chatting with the female interns.

"Hey, guys! Look what I have!" he raises the ticket high in the air. In an instant, Freddy, Jason, and Detrick look at him and see the ticket. They gasp.

"I thought they sold out!" the Lucha Warrior exclaims.

"Rangi got this for some reason." Jacen tells them. "I don't know why, but which one of you wants it?"

Unsurprisingly, all three men reach for it, then they look at one another. Before they could have an argument over who gets the ticket, Jacen clears his throat.

"That is... if you complete my little challenge. I have this coin from Rangi's wife's old collection of Philippine coins. I'll hide it in somewhere in the arena. Whoever gets it first before 6 in the evening gets the ticket."

"Why 6?" Freddy asks.

"The strip club opens at 9, no pun intended." Jacen replies. "Anyways, I'll text and let you all know when the heist will start."

With that, Jacen walks away, causing the Wet Dream Team to look at one another, then take off in separate directions.

* * *

One hour later...

The text is sent.

"Here we go!" Detrick yells out and runs for the New Shield's locker room, unaware that BOTH Jason and Freddy are right behind him. Along the way, all three bump into Ben Jones and Jason Dubroc (Jason Malice) as the two have a conversation.

"Damnit, you three!" the Fallen One yells at them.

"I wonder what they're doing this time..." Ben sighs.

* * *

They all arrive at the same time, having a brief scuffle over who gets through the doorway first. The door opens, but they all try to get in at the same time, getting themselves stuck. A certain Mad Angel look on in amusement.

"If you're looking for the coin, it's not here." Adeline Hickenbottom (Nyx Rosewood) tells them.

"Can we still search?" Freddy groans.

"Suit yourself."

"But, I'll search all your clothes in case you happen to be hiding the coin in your underwear." Jason blurts out, making the Texan raise an eyebrow.

"You know what, I'll just give you a hint. It's with the others."

"... What?"

'It's not with me, it's with one of the other guys, now get out!"

"You sure it's not with y-" Freddy is interrupted by another scream from Adeline.

"JUST GET THE F OUT!"

"Okay! Okay!" Detrick tells her. "Just let us squeeze out of this."

* * *

Later...

By this point, the WDT split up and they start looking for the other NS members, starting with one Rangi Anoa'i.

"I know you have the coin, Rangi!" Freddy points a finger at the Samoan, who is trying to have a conversation with Russell Montana (Russell Black) and Caesar Montana (King Caesar).

"Nah. Try Dylan (Aiden Black). I hear he likes collecting things." Rangi tells him.

Meanwhile...

"I know you have the coin!" Detrick points a finger at the Ghost Fox while he's playing Madden in the locker room.

"Try Rangi. I think he has it."

Meanwhile...

Instead of the mentioned two New Shield members, Jason gathers several of the wrestlers in an impromptu meeting.

"Who here has a coin with an eagle on it?" the Ace asks.

No one raised their hands.

"...Seriously?"

"We would've given it to you if we had it. Not like we could do much with it since no one's really collecting these." Jessie Faraday points out. As Jason slams his head on a wall in disappointment, one Jack Hamilton (Jack Cunningham) raises his hand.

"What?" Jason asks.

"I know where it is." the Ripper tells him.

In an instant, the Ace perks up his head.

"Where is it?!" he screams.

Jack flashes a sinister smile.

* * *

Later...

Jason looks aghast when he finds out the coin... is in Sully's cage as the cobra eyes him warily.

"How... did... it... end... up... there?" he asks the British Cobra Club member.

"Well, Jacen gave it to Addie, then she gave it to me, then I gave it to Seth, then he put it in the cage. Simple as that." Jack tells him.

"...Well..."

Meanwhile, we see Freddy and Detrick catch Jason in the Cobra Club locker room.

"WHERE IS IT?!" both Guerrero boys demands.

Jason simply points at the cage. That is enough to make both men stop in their tracks.

"Well, cheerio, boys. Chris (Blade) and I have a match for tonight's live event." Jack tells the WDT as he takes his leave.

The Wet Dream Team members look at one another, unsure of what to do. A king cobra stands between them and the time of their lives.

"... Any ideas?" Jason asks.

"Who has tweezers?" Freddy asks back.

"It's too deep in the den." Detrick points out. "Also, he's staring at us like the devil."

Sully slithers closer to the edge of the cage.

"Well, we still have four hours, so let's think it through."

* * *

Three hours later...

The three are still there, figuring out their plan as Sully takes a nap.

"I... have nothing." Detrick groans out.

As that happens, Jacen passes by the locker room, saying, "Clock's a ticking!" He even pretends he has a watch by tapping his wrist.

"DAMNIT!" Freddy screams.

At that, Sully slowly rises from his little slumber. Less than an hour to go and the coin hasn't even budged from the cage.

"I'm going in." Jason sighs.

"WHY?!" Detrick shouts. "The snake's gonna bite you! And we don't know which one of Seth's vials holds the antidote."

"I. Want. TITS!" Jason screams out and is about to open the cage when one Seth Sullivan walks in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the Gravedigger demanded.

"Can we have that coin in Sully's cage?" Detrick asks.

Seth raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's... for a bet on who gets it first. Whoever does gets the last ticket to that new strip club." the Lucha Warrior explains.

"THAT's what it was for? You know what, here." Seth suddenly pulls out two tickets. "Jennifer and I were planning to go to the club but she's too busy right now. Here."

The WDT instantly gasp. This is clearly salvation for them. Now, they can all go to the club... somehow.

"...Can I still reach inside and get the coin?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get the antidote."

* * *

4 hours later...

"BEST DAY EVER!" Freddy and Detrick scream from inside the strip club in their fine suits. Jason, meanwhile, is barely moving on the velvety sofa they were sitting on. He's alive, just experienced lots of pain hours ago.

Meanwhile...

"Did he seriously dip his hand in Sully's cage?" Rayleen asks Seth.

"Yeah, he did." the Gravedigger sighs. "Wouldn't be surprised if another WDT sex tape rumor comes up."

"It definitely will!" one Russel Black exclaims from across the hall.


	41. Chapter 41

**Because why the hell not, here's an honest trailer for the WFA.**

 **Not the one I had in mind as the latest chapter, but I thought why not?**

* * *

 **From the alliance of nerds bored straight out of their lives, comes the most over the top wrestling companies in the world... that work to bring you the same s***, but better.**

 **WFA**

 **Be part of the WFA Universe, the paradise of rich assholes (shows Freddy Escobar and Adrian Lord), big bad monsters (shows Brutus Vicious and Darkside), crazy people (shows Furno Moxley and Samuel Dark), One Winged Angels (shows the Prince's Throne and Frozen in Time), men with the same first name (Jason Sabre, Malice, Stone, Kidd) and people so over that they definitely have plot armor on everywhere they go (shows Jason Sabre, Seth Sullivan, Traci Star, etc.)**

 **Say hello to three of the most over men in the entire alliance... The Wet Dream Team, a trio men so over and hot that it's totally okay for them to have a sex tape wandering the Dark Net. They consist of...**

 **Jason Sabre, the most over man in the entire alliance. He's the best at what he does, except for when it comes to maintaining relationships... (shows Giselle)**

 **Freddy Escobar, the company's OG rich bastard. He's an asshole Prince who constantly tells pretty much everyone to**

 **(Shows Freddy screaming "BOW" to the ICW crowd)**

 **Hate him all you want. He's got lot's of skill.**

 **And Detrick Cyrus, the high flying sensation who just so happens to be the adopted brother of Your Highness.**

 **But, they're not alone! Meet some other wrestlers who are over in their own right, just not enough for women with exploding ovaries...and homosexual men.**

 **Seth Sullivan, a Kenny Omega-type who's gimmick involves burying people... (shows Seth pouring dirt over a wrestler's face with his shovel) literally. He's the big bad in today's arc, and he's got the shovels, promos, skills, and snakes (shows lots of snakes and the Cobra Club logo) to back it up.**

 **(Shows Sully) You know he's cool if he can get a fricking King Cobra over.**

 **Samuel Dark, a crazy person with a sledgehammer...so he's basically a Bludgeon Brother. Don't let this distract from the fact that he's married to his "Mama" in real life.**

 **Traci Star, a...nother crazy person. She has a past so sad you'd feel bad for her, but immediately forget that when she starts beating down your favorite female wrestler.**

 **Furno Moxley, yet another crazy person. He's a literal bastard with a knack for putting scars on himself who conveniently got adopted by the family of Dean f***ing Ambrose and dominant man both inside and outside the ring, unless he's hanging with his new traveling partner (shows Rayleen Barnett).**

 **Why are there a lot of crazy people? Let's go to the other stereotypes... wolves?**

 **There's Matt Lopez, a super cool midcarder with an annoying brother known as TJP 2.0 (Alonso Lopez Jr).**

 **Chris Wolf, a sort of hardcore icon who's kinda trying way too hard to get himself over.**

 **Whoever these guys are (Fenris and Lucian). I'm not aware of what's going on here, okay! Jeez, there's a lot of people... Let's see...**

 **Almas but not really (Adrian Lord), Rhodes kid (Angelica Rhodes), Strowman but not really (Brutus Vicious), mean girls duo (Beautiful Reality), mean girls trio (Misfits), a bunch of Purgers (Anarchy), more Purgers (Fortress), American Dragon but not really (Eric Drago), former backstage jerk (Will Ralston), ugh... Oh wait, I forgot! CJ! (shows CJ Hawk). Jesus, how could I forget?**

 **You thought three hot guys are over? Wait till you see this guy! Meet CJ Hawk, from the same city as a certain pipe bomber. He's a high flying, good looking, technical playmaking, fan attracting all star... with daddy issues, so I've heard... Also, don't forget-**

 **(shows many other WFA wrestlers not mentioned)... Dang it. Too many people...**

 **So, ride along with the experience of seeing sweaty men and women battle for dominance and championship gold, factions, small and large, going to war over who runs which company, and if you're bored with that, you can go to YouTube, look up their Instagram, and see them act like morons.**

 **Basically WWE... but definitely better.**

 **Starring...**

 **Nightwing (CJ Hawk)**

 **Chick Magnet (Jason Sabre)**

 **Game of Thrones villain (Freddy Escobar)**

 **Ricochet 2.0 (Detrick Cyrus)**

 **Sully Omega (Seth Sullivan)**

 **The Serpent Society (Cobra Club)**

 **Skinny, beardless Harper (Samuel Dark)**

 **Four Horsewomen... but not really (Carson Michaels, Katarina Love, Nikki Gage, and Brianna Kelly from the "Modeling" chapter)**

 **Chick Flick nightmare (Traci Star)**

 **Jason Todd (Furno Moxley)**

 **Still better than Twilight (Ben Jones)  
**

 **BRRRRRUUUUUUTUUUUSSSSS! (Brutus Vicious)**

 **Mario and Luigi (the Lopez bros)**

 **Laycool... again (Beautiful Reality)**

 **The Godfather (Adrian Lord)**

 **Charlie's Devils (The Misfits)**

 **The Purge (Anarchy and the Fortress)**

 **Shorter Mcintyre (Will Ralston)**

 **Canadian Dragon Rick Long (Eric Drago)**

 **Marvelous Bomb (Tate Williams)**

 **a racially diverse cast for Game of Thrones (Monarchy)**

 **A cowgirl, a gangster, and a ninja walk into a bar (New Shield)**

 **A millennial (Jeff Rizzo)**

 **Tom Hiddleston (Evan Neal)**

 **Whiplash (Jack Classic)  
**

 **Your best/worst nightmare (Katie Striker)**

 **Ciampa's transition in a nutshell (Cody Fireheart)**

 **WOLF... IT...DOWN (Chris Wolf)**

 **The Gargano type (Mason Rivers)**

 **All star team up (Bloodline)**

 **Rob Gage-kowski (Logan Gage)**

 **Adult Joffrey (King Randy)**

 **Brock Lesnar if he showed up more (Mason Strong)**

 **I'm running out of time here so...**

 **And an army of diverse talents that if brought together might just bring down poor Vinnie Mac's playground (everyone else)**

 **W.F.A.**


	42. Chapter 42

**The "Date"**

 **Summary: After winning a Summerslam bet, Furno Moxley takes Rayleen Barnett on a "date". Based on that little squabble between them in the "Nude Modeling" chapter.  
**

 **Just gonna get this up quick so I can make a Halloween special**

* * *

The War Queen mutters something out of pure and utter annoyance at the situation she is currently in. She is wearing a leather jacket over her plain red shirt, jeans, and white shoes. She begins to wonder how she ended up like this...

* * *

 _Flashback... before Summerslam 2018_

 _"You think AJ's gonna retain the championship?" Jacen Good (Furno Moxley) asks some of the WFA officials._

 _"Bullshit!" Rayleen Barnett calls out. "Joe's gonna get it! AJ's been champ for way too long!"_

 _"Seriously? Back and forth says otherwise." Jacen tells her._

 _"I bet Joe's the new champ at Summerslam."_

 _"Okay. I say AJ retains because champion's advantage. If I win, you have to... go on a date with me!"_

 _"Fine. If Joe gets the gold, you have to say in public "MARVEl'S BETTER THAN DC"! Deal?" She extends her hand._

 _"Deal." Jacen accepts the handshake, only to be put in a wristlock, much to the amusement of nearby people._

 _During Summerslam..._

 _The roster gathers around and in the ring to watch Summerslam with the Titant_ _ron. The Styles-Joe match is up next._

 _"Ready to lose?" Rayleen snickers to the Ohioan._

 _"Are you?" Jacen says back._

 _Fast forward to the climax of the Styles-Joe match._

 _"This is actually a well made match." Jason Sabre smirks._

 _"Still better than the main event." Detrick Cyrus adds._

 _Then, they hear the "I'll be your new daddy quote"._

 _"Well, I hope we don't have to do that kind of stuff." Angelica Runnels-Guerrero (Rhodes) sighs._

 _"Given how our on screen feuds look real personal, creative will consider it." Natalia Rodriguez points out._

 _The screen now shows AJ tackling Joe off the table, then picking up a steel chair. Jacen starts to giggle._

 _"He's gonna hit Joe with the chair and retain anyway..." the giggles become cackles._

 _"Don't you dare. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE..." Rayleen panics._

 _Too late. AJ hits Joe with the chair and the ref calls for the bell. Jacen sees this and starts jumping around the ring in joy, knowing he won the bet. The War Queen just looks at the screen in horror._

 _She just lost the bet._

* * *

Present...

"Me and my goddamn mouth." Rayleen grumbles, waiting outside the hotel the WFA talent were staying in in Las Vegas. Then, she sees a black Yamaha VMAX 2018 roll down the parking lot.

It's Jacen in his black leather jacket, black shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He has a motorcycle helmet over his head and another in his hands, which he takes off once he is right in front of the War Queen.

"Yo." he says.

"So... where are you taking me?" Rayleen groans.

"Gordon Ramsey's place. Hop on." Jacen offers her the other motorcycle helmet. The MMA fighter sighs and hops on the passenger seat. Both put on their motorcycle helmets as Jacen revs up the Yamaha and drives off.

* * *

Later...

The two WFA wrestlers make their way to Caesar's Palace, occasionally earning looks from nearby people.

"So, what are you planning to do with this whole night?" Rayleen asks.

"What else? You and me, whole night, doing shit." Jacen replies, making the War Queen raise an eyebrow.

"Jacen, I will kill you if you try to have sex with me at the end of all this."

"I won't. Also, since when did we ever have this first name basis?"

"Since you decided to constantly annoy me after giving me that cheesy ass sonnet."

"Hey, you agreed to continue hanging with me since I'm so entertaining."

"Yes, and I enjoy hurting you."

"I'm used to it."

"Now, that just sounds really wrong."

The two stop their conversation upon reaching the pub and grill.

* * *

A few minutes later...

The two find themselves sitting next to one another in the pub and grill after being given seats by one of the workers before reading menus.

"How'd you get the reservation?" Rayleen asks.

"I... asked Sullivan for help. The worker we talked to? Knew him." Jacen explains.

"Wow... you're an ass kisser."

"I'm not an ass kisser."

As they talk, a waiter comes up to them. "Can I take your order?"

"We'll have one 14 oz Ribeye and one Fish and Chips." Jacen answers. "She'll have..."

"Just water for drinks, too." Rayleen says.

The waiter nods and goes on his way.

"Huh. I like the ambiance here." Jacen notices.

"You've NEVER eaten before?" the War Queen almost screams.

"Have you?"

"Once..."

"I will roll with that."

And so they just waited for their food.

* * *

Later...

All their food has been laid on the table, and it didn't take long for Jacen to quickly dig into his food. Rayleen looks at him devour his half of the steak like an animal with an eyebrow raised.

"..." the War Queen didn't even bother saying anything and took a slice of her own steak. After chewing and swallowing, she turns to the Ohioan, who manages to swallow some chicken he chewed.

"So... what was it like back in WWE?" Rayleen asks.

Jacen morphs to a guessing look. "Hmm... fun, but not as fun as CZW. Besides, last time I even got involved in WWE on social media, I got into a flame war with a guy who sent Rangi (Raptor Reigns) a sensitive tweet."

"First of all, wow. Didn't know people still did that. Second of all, you must enjoy getting scars."

"Every single one is a badge of honor." Jacen flexes his free arm while chewing on ribeye.

"I am pretty sure Jack (Cunningham) and Victor (Brutus Vicious) have given you some since your time in the WFA."

"They pretty much did. I could tell you a story about each one."

"...Okay... can we just eat our food instead?"

Minutes later, they finish their main food and start chowing down on Fish and Chips.

"So, you want desse-" before Jacen could even get the words out, jazz music suddenly fills the air. Both wrestlers turn to the same direction and see a jazz band playing for the customers, some of them even standing up from their seats to dance either by themselves or with someone.

"Great..." the Ohioan groans. "Jazz band."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"You should know... I'm horrible at dancing..."

That is enough to make Rayleen chuckle. "And I'm surprised Adeline (Nyx Rosewood) is your ex-wife. She didn't give you dancing lessons? Or even singing lessons?" she jokes.

"I excelled at street fighting... and video games, and how to survive in the streets for a day, not this shit."

Shrugging, Rayleen stands up from her chair and walks over to the group of dancing people and... starts dancing as well, and does so very well for an MMA fighter. Jacen gapes at the sight, fries still in his mouth with a look that says "How the fuck are you doing that?"

"I practice!" she exclaims. "You should try it!"

"I'd... rather not embarrass you." he says, chewing his fries.

As he watches the display of talent before him, a middle aged guy walks up to him.

"Are you Furno Moxley?" Jacen judged that the guy was a WFA fan, given his ICW Immortality shirt and Cobra Club armband.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" he asks.

"Just for my podcast, what's your relationship with Rayleen Barnett?"

Instantly, Jacen freezes at the question. "Oh, shit." he is thinking at the moment.

"Travel buddies." he blurts out.

"Okay. Thanks." the man sprints out of the restaurant afterwards. The Ohioan sighs.

"What was that?" Rayleen suddenly walks up to him.

"Some guy asking what's my relationship with you."

He almost screams when she puts him in a sudden wristlock.

"And... what did you say?" she snarls.

"I said we were travel buddies!" he replies.

Rayleen shrugs and lets go of Jacen's hand. "Good enough." she sighs.

"Now, still want dessert?" he asks.

"Lost my appetite, so no thanks. Let's just go."

* * *

Later...

The two find their way back to Jacen's "frat house" and park in front of the garage.

"We're not having sex, right?" Rayleen asks.

"Of course, not. Come on." the Ohioan steps off the motorcycle and unlocks the front door. Skeptical, Rayleen also gets off the vehicle, but enters the house slowly. The door remains open for her. She closes it as the lights come alive.

"Back already?" they hear a voice as they take off their jacket.

"Hey, Addie!" Jacen calls his ex-wife/housemate, who steps out of the other room in a towel, obviously having showered earlier.

"Dylan (Aiden Black) and Alena (Volkova) just got back." Adeline tells him. "Jack's here as well to help me with the goddamn Leviathan."

"Yeah, okay."

Both Jacen and Rayleen march to the other room, the former turning on the TV and heading to the refrigerator to pull out a Domino's pizza box.

"Hope you like reheated cheese pizza." he tells her.

"I'll burn off the calories tomorrow anyway."

"Wish I had some of that fancy MMA shit. Anyway, we're watching my favorite anime."

The War Queen instantly turns to the TV when "Raise Your Flag" by Man With A Mission starts playing.

"Gundam?"

Jacen grins. "With child soldiers murdering people."

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Eight episodes later...

After seeing so much murder, robots, gore, etc., it didn't take long for Rayleen to start feeling the need to take a nap.

"Can we stop now? I need a nap." she yawns. Shrugging, Jacen turns off the TV and stands up.

"You're okay if you nap here? There's a guest room upstairs." he offers.

"Sure... can you carry me upstairs?" she groans.

"...That is the strangest thing you ever said to me..."

"JUST GET ME UP!"

After raising his hands up in defeat, Jacen reluctantly carries the drowsy Rayleen with a piggyback ride up the stairs and to the guest room. He then lays her on the bed.

"Any other requests?" he asks.

"Nah. I'm good." she replies.

"Okay. Goodnight." Jacen smiles before exiting the guest room, leaving Rayleen to take a good night's sleep.

* * *

Later that night...

Jacen is snoring away on the bed he used to share with Adeline, wearing nothing but jeans, when he hears the door swing open. It's Rayleen.

"Can I... sleep on your bed?" she suddenly asks.

"Ngh... sure..." the Ohioan groans, still trying to sleep.

"Good. Let me scoot over."

Jacen slowly scoots to the side, allowing Rayleen room on the bed. Before she could even close her eyes...

"Should I still tell you stories about my scars?" Jacen groans, still asleep.

THUD!

Rayleen just pushed him off the bed to shut him up so she can take a nap.


	43. Chapter 43

**Halloween**

 **Summary: Some random Halloween bullshit.**

 **Hat tip to everyone for the help (Can't figure out costumes alone.)**

* * *

Halloween...

"This is NOT a good idea... but it sure looks fun." Seth Sullivan sighs. It was a Halloween special WFA live show and... it unsurprisingly involves costumes... and the Gravedigger is wearing a familiar red outfit and hat, more specifically, a Hellsing Alucard outfit.

"This ain't WWE, right?" Seth sees Jack Hamilton (Cunningham) show up in his Ripper gear.

"I...am not even surprised. Adeline (Nyx Rosewood) put you up to this?" Seth asks.

"She already had the idea of dressing up as a Jack the Ripper victim... so yeah." Jack tells him.

"What's everyone else dressed up as?"

"Well, I saw Rangi (Raptor Reigns) dressed as the Rock, with a bald cap and everything..."

"Wow... I am not even surprised. Where's the rest of the club?"

Jack shrugs. "I did hear Dan, Nicholas, and Dash claiming to have the so called 'greatest costume ever'."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dressed as Tony Montana, Freddy Carillo-Guerrero (Escobar) is seen wearing a fine suit with a matching bow tie along with a Nerf gun. With him, dressed as Cersei Lannister, dress and crown and all, is his wife Angelica Runnels-Guerrero (Rhodes).

"I am wary of what Evan has planned for this Halloween house show..." he sighs.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Angelica assures Freddy, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, what could Evan possibly do that will make everyone feel regret?"

"...Anything?"

As they converse, they see one Dylan Torres, dressed in a certain former wrestler's ring gear, as Abdullah the Butcher, walk out of the Monarchy's locker room with his face covered in marker drawings.

"Your kids are a handful, y'know?" he tells Freddy.

"It's Halloween, Dylan." the Prince chuckles. "Everyone's a handful tonight."

"They keep mistaking Rangi for the actual Rock... for some reason."

"Of course they do, even though face wise, they're not even similar. Anyway, where's Jacen (Furno Moxley)? He was supposed to be here a minute ago for a little skit Jennifer wanted to do with a guy in a pirate outfit."

Speak of the devil, and he arrives. Jacen Good appears before both men, dressed as a pirate... an assassin pirate to be specific. Freddy immediately facepalms.

"Why are you dressed as Edward Kenway?" he half asks, half demands.

"You said 'dress as a pirate', not 'dress as Blackbeard'" Jacen points out.

"By kid standards, you are not a pirate if you aren't wearing a pirate hat!" Freddy exclaims.

"Be right back." Jacen slowly walks away from them. As he disappears from view, Detrick Cyrus, wearing a Blade costume, and Rayleen Barnett, dressed as a Valkyrie, arrive.

"Jace actually showed up as a pirate?" Detrick laughs, twirling the prop sword he is holding.

"Yes... Edward Kenway to be specific..." Freddy groans.

"Figures he's such a dork." Rayleen sighs. Angelica laughs at her comment. "Of course, he is."

* * *

Five minutes later...

The Ohioan comes back... with a paper pirate hat. Freddy sighs while Angelica and Dylan laugh. Detrick and Rayleen aren't so impressed.

"What?" Jacen asks. "You never said I had to get an actual pirate hat."

"Let's just... get it over with." Freddy lets out the words and heads for the locker room with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Seriously dressed up as Dwayne, uce?" Alex and Adrian Anoa'i, dressed as babyface Usos, ask their cousin Rangi Anoa'i.

"And why are you two dressed as babyface Usos when you're supposed to be GWE heels?" Rangi replies.

Both shrug. "So... how're the kids?"

They're normal.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I love Halloween!" Frank Smith (Genocide) marches around backstage, unsurprisingly, wearing a Hitler costume, mustache, uniform, and everything.

"And I'm wearing this..." Alex Karloff sighs. He is wearing the outfit of Chekov from Star Trek. "By the way, have you seen Julian? He better not be wearing a Godfather outfit like the last time..."

"Right here!" both men turn around to see Julian de la Barrera... with tattoos all over himself, wearing a white tank top and jeans.

"Are you supposed to be... El Diablo?" Alex asks.

"Oh yeah." Julian beams with pride. "Haven't seen Dan, Nicholas, and Dash yet, though."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We have arrived!" Ben Jones, wearing a fancy suit as Richard Nixon, Ryan Lewis, dressed as Dai Shi from Power Rangers, and Sara Lewis, dressed as an actual witch, hear the voices of Dan Riley, Nicholas Ace, and Dash Gabriel from one end of the hallway.

"Those three finally showed up?" Ben sighs.

"This is the greatest costume... of ALL TIME!" the three Cobra Club members finally show up... dressed as the goddamn Loch Ness monster. Ben and the siblings look on in confusion.

"...What in the hell is this?" Ryan demands.

"We're the Loch Ness Monster!" Dan says.

"..." Ben just looks at what they claimed was the "greatest costume of all time".

'WTF' was the thought of everyone witnessing this.

* * *

Somewhere else, some of the women, wrestlers, interviewers, commentators, and backstage workers alike, are chatting about each other's costumes and Halloween (both the holiday and the film series) when...

"Hello, ladies." a familiar voice is heard.

All the women turn around to see their "god", Jason Sabre, wearing a James Bond suit. It doesn't take long for them to swoon.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Everyone gather around!" one Evan Neal, wearing a Loki costume, announces through the speakers. It doesn't take long for all the WFA wrestlers to pile up around the ring and on the stands, all in varying Halloween outfits.

"What now, Evan?" Sara Jones (Ana Drascu), who is wearing the costume of Arwen from LOTR.

"I have an amazing idea! Who's up for scary story contests?" Evan suggests, making everyone groan.

"What's the catch?" Ben asks.

The troll smirks. "Loser has to do a match for tonight's live show in their costume!"

"..."

"If you do not participate, you'll ALL do a match in your costumes for the next few weeks. Anyways, who wants to go first?"

Two feminine hands are raised up. It's Traci (Star) and Adeline, wearing Maleficent and Jack the Ripper victim costumes, respectively.

"Oh boy...it's the Fanfic Sisters." Daria St Ledger, in a zombie Kurt Cobain costume, sighs.

Everyone groans as the two walk into the ring, holding two pieces of paper.

"And...it's fanfiction..." Edward Mercury, dressed as John Constantine, trench coat and all, sighs. "the worst kind of scary story."

Traci and Adeline smirk at their coworkers' expense. "Today's pairing?" the Shining Star starts. "EscoCyBre!"

"What? Who ships the WDT with each other?" Dylan asks.

"Do you want one where they have sex with every single woman in the locker room?" Adeline challenges.

"No." everyone choruses. 'Yes.' some of the women thought mentally.

"Anyone walks out on this whole thing loses." Traci finishes.

"...How bad could this be?" Mason Rivers pipes up, making everyone facepalm.

* * *

2 minutes later...

Everyone present is still there as Traci and Adeline read the fanfiction. They may be hearing corny PG things, but it doesn't mean they're comfortable.

"...So far so good." Jacen sighs, having a fake sword fight with Sara, Detrick, and Rayleen on the stage.

"I hope it doesn't get to dirty things..." Freddy sighs.

"Damnit, Freddy, you jinxed it!" a nearby Jason Sabre yells.

* * *

Later...

It DOES get to sexy stuff. As Traci and Adeline read, everyone begins to sweat profusely in terror.

"I don't feel so good..." Mason is torn between leaving the ringside area and staying behind to avoid costumed wrestling matches.

"Me too." a nearby AR3 agrees.

"...and so Jason undoe-" Traci is quickly cut off.

"Wait! Can we stop now? Freddy and I gotta take the kids trick or treating." Angelica asks.

"...If you two are okay with wearing your outfits for your next match, yes." Evan answers.

It didn't matter. Prince and Princess run off to their kids.

"And so Jason undoes-" Adeline continues.

Many of the wrestlers run off, not wanting to hear this anymore.

"...Y'know what, this is a story for another time." Adeline steps out of the ring with Traci, leaving Evan alone with a few others.

"..."


	44. Chapter 44

**WFA Intern's Official Rules to Surviving the WFA... PART 6!**

* * *

 **101) Will Ralston's a good boy now. No need to antagonize him any further.**

(Sure, make fun of the old Will Ralston)

(But keep away from current Will Ralston!)

 **102) If you see Rayleen Barnett walking through the halls with a weapon, assume that Furno Moxley did something wrong**

(Pervert intern didn't get the memo when he saw the War Queen looming towards him with a nightstick in her hands)

(Of course, he tried to hit on her, then got hit in the head for it)

(Turns out, she was looking for the lunatic after he accidentally spilled water on her ring gear)

 **103) Halloween horror nights are to be done at your own risk**

(Unsurprisingly, I got dragged into watching the newest Halloween movie)

(I had to share a room with the Monarchy)

 **104) If Sully is on the loose, RUN AWAY.**

(Again, Pervert Intern...)

(When he saw Sully slithering through the hallway, he wanted to grab him and bring him to the women's locker room)

(One bite and antidote later, Seth Sullivan wasn't so impressed)

("That joke's been done already!")

 **105) Female interns, you are not allowed to be part of Julian de la Barrera's hooker group**

(Unless he invites you, that is)

(Then again, he rarely ever does invite interns)

 **106) Mascot costumes are no longer allowed**

(Some interns showed up dressed as a humanoid cobra and a humanoid wolf)

(They claimed to be mascots for the Cobra Club and Re-Vengeance)

(Let's just say they met a shovel and Barbie)

(There is only ONE mascot for the CC!)

 **107) Yes, Jason Sabre is a womanizer. No, you're not allowed to be a creep around him.**

(There are ethics on pursuing romance, people!)

(Oh, and same rule applies for the Guerrero boys)

(Yes, even if they're married)

 **108) "DMC: Devil May Cry" must NEVER be mentioned around pretty much anyone**

(Furno Moxley broke a controller from just hearing the name)

(My controller, to be specific)

(It's not my fault my friend mentioned the game!)

 **109) Ghost Peppers are officially banned**

(Even if Brutus Vicious wants to start Ghost Pepper eating contests)

(Last time they weren't banned, the entire crew had a spicy breakdown)

 **110) If Seth Sullivan rants about interracial relationships and you're in one, NEVER talk back.**

(Why would you?)

 **111) You are not allowed to say that you want to join the Marvelous King's Dynasty**

(Your sanity will be questioned)

(Although they do have some good fashion sense)

 **112) Same rule applies for the Evan Empire**

(Evan Neal handpicks everyone in his group)

(You probably have no chance... in hell!)

 **113) Yes, Ben Jones is confusing, height and weight wise. No, you're not allowed to call him out for it.**

(When has it ever been okay to call out wrestlers who can beat the shit out of you?)

 **114) Don't ask anyone to mind control someone to go on a date with you. They probably won't.**

(Once again...Pervert Intern)

(He asked Revan Maverick and Sara Lewis if they can mind control Katarina Love to go out with him)

(BIG mistake. They simply used their supernatural mind control powers on Pervert Intern)

(Revan told him to ask Detrick Cyrus for permission)

(Of course, Detrick kicks the living shit out of him, because NO ONE is good enough for his little cousin)

 **115) If you're planning to do a Cinderella type entrance to your prom, be careful who you choose to fill the roles**

(A colleague's daughter wanted to go to prom in style)

(So...Cody Fireheart ended up being the carriage driver and Furno Moxley and Lucas Barrens ended up being the footmen)

(REALLY scary footmen that scared off potential dates, including her so called "fearless" jock crush)

(Ended up with some skinny geek instead. Still had fun, though.)

 **116) NO MORE WET T SHIRT CONTESTS BETWEEN SABRE, ESCOBAR, AND CYRUS!**

(Worse than the first combination since the fangirl stampede is a whole lot worse)

(Also, two of them are married!)

 **117) When showering, beware of pranksters**

(HBC sabotaged my shower once)

("Now you know how I felt...in a nutshell.")

(I definitely did)

 **118) Yes, Revan Maverick has weird friends. No, you cannot call him out for it**

(Never before has an intern's taxi ride been so hellish)

(You can see where this is going, right?)

 **119) Do not compare XCW Bloodline to WWE Bloodline**

(aka Reigns and Usos)

(hope Big Dog gets better soon, though)

 **120) Certain names must never be mentioned again**

(Unless permitted to.)


	45. Chapter 45

**Too Bored To Make Other Skits so Here's One**

 **What happens when Furno Moxley finds out Josh Barnett is into Magic the Gathering?**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT, RAY! I JUST FOUND THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER!" Jacen Good (Furno Moxley) storms into the WFA gym, running towards Rayleen Barnett, who is striking a sandbag to oblivion.

"WHAT NOW?!" Rayleen screams, turning around and punching Jacen in the face so hard he flew backwards with a nosebleed.

"Turns out..." Jacen groans, clutching his nose. "your dad's also into Magic the Gathering!"

"...First off, my bad. Second, you interrupt my training for THAT?!"

"Remember when you told me I don't have to immerse myself in someone's world just to be cool to them?"

"Are you throwing it out the window?" the War Queen groans.

"Sort of, but not really."

Later...

Some of the WFA wrestlers notice Rayleen, cross armed and looking at a room door.

"What's goin' on?" Dylan Lopez (Aiden Black) asks, the rest of Re-V in tow.

"Jacen's playing Magic the Gathering with my dad..."

"Seriously?" Jack Hamilton (Cunningham) wonders. "Didn't know your dad was a stickler for cards."

Rayleen shrugs as voices are heard inside.

"Gray Merchant of Asphodel!" Jacen announces from the other side of the door.

"I see he's playing the zombie deck." Adeline Hickenbottom (Nyx Rosewood) smirks.

"How do you know that?" Rayleen asks.

"Me, Jacen, Dylan, and Rangi (Raptor Reigns) play MtG to pass the time."."

"Unflinching Courage!" Rayleen hears her dad's voice.

"So...who's winning?" Dylan asks.

Later...

A victorious Josh Barnett walks out of the room, leaving a sulking Jacen alone to collect his cards.

"Well, you lost." Adeline smirks.

"I blame not putting my kill spells in." Jacen complains. "If I had known he had big creatures and big enhancements, I would've kept in my other two Tendrils of Corruption."

The War Queen laughs. "Don't be a whiny bitch, Jace."

"Anything you say, Miss Nose-cracker." the Ohioan scoffs.

"Wow. You're one to talk, Sir Shouts-a-lot."

As the banter between them continues...

"Ain't this a cute sight." Dylan smirks.

"WATCH IT, DYLAN!" both Jacen and Rayleen yell at him.


	46. Chapter 46

**The WFA and Christmas...**

 **Welp, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Just a bunch of random stuff, hence the name of this fic**

* * *

 ** _1._** ** _Last Minute Gifts_**

The three cousins known as Mason Rivers, Jay Hero, and Devan Gray quickly drive to Bass Pro to get some last minute gifts. Long story short, they spent the typical time period WFA wrestlers would spend on gift shopping on training their asses off. Now, it was either they got gifts for people, or they may never taste good Christmas dinner again.

Anyway, Mason halts the car and they barge into Bass Pro. Luckily, not a lot of people are around, which is a surprise.

"Thirty minutes. Let's go!" Devan tells them as they run off in separate directions with shopping carts. As they go around, they're just putting in random things in their carts such as hunting jackets, reversible vests, a fishing pole, a pair of lace up waterproof boots (Mason's gift to Dakota Kai), etc. Eventually, they converge into the one thing they probably needed the most...

Gift cards.

"One pack each?" Mason asks.

The others nod, and they get as much gift cards as the rest of their gift buying money can buy.

 ** _2\. Caroling_**

Traci Mendoza (Star) takes the Santa hat off her head and asks "Why did I agree to do this?"

As of the moment, she, Adeline Hickenbottom (Nyx Rosewood), and Sara Jones (Ana Drascu) are just going around an apartment building, caroling.

"Because it's FUN!" Adeline retorts, holding a guitar.

"True, but not all the time, it is." Traci tells her.

"Hey, look at all the stuff we got from caroling." Sara shows Traci a bunch of stuff, including a boxed up cake (half-eaten), some nice looking sweaters, etc.

"Do we give the sweaters as gifts because that's just cheap." the on screen vampire girl wonders.

"Nah. We keep the sweaters and eat the cake." Adeline suggests. "As soon as we do this last one."

So, the three ladies knock on the last door and proceed to do a carol (Traci begrudgingly doing so) for the woman behind the door.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas;_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._  
 _Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;_  
 _Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

 _Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_  
 _Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_  
 _Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer_  
 _We won't go until we get some;_  
 _We won't go until we get some;_  
 _We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas;_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas;_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

The woman claps and runs back into her apartment for something to give, then she hands something to Sara...an entire box of chocolate Christmas cookies. Traci instantly snatches the treats from her hands as the woman takes her leave and closes the door.

"Seriously?" Sara questions.

"...Let's go caroling." Traci orders the other two women, taking a bite of a cookie as she does so.

 ** _3._** ** _Skiing/Snowboarding/Sledding_**

It did not take long for the Gravedigger and the War Queen to find out why you NEVER take Jacen Good (Furno Moxley) to a skiing/snowboarding/sledding slope.

"WOO!" Jacen yells out as he snowboards down the slope at a pretty fast pace while Seth Sullivan and Rayleen Barnett look on, skiing at an average pace. Sure, he'd occasionally slow down, but that's besides the point.

"I didn't believe Adeline's statement until now..." Seth sighs.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been injured yet." Rayleen nods.

"You suggested we take him on extreme sports that aren't hardcore wrestling."

"Well, skiing is fun too!"

Eventually, they reach the bottom of the slope, where the Ohioan is waiting for them.

"Let's go again!" Jacen raises his arms up in victory as he goes for the chairlift for like the third time in a row, but the War Queen grabs his arm.

"What will it take for you to stop risking your life for this ridiculous shit?" Rayleen asks.

"Nothing." Jacen smirks, then he sees what Seth pulls out: a box of Krispy Kreme. "...Never mind. Let's go."

 _ **4\. Gift Giving Charity Stuff**_

"How did we end up being Santa?" a certain Ace groans. With a certain tape as blackmail material, the Wet Dream Team is forced into the role of three jolly bearded men in red.

"Damn Evan." Detrick Cyrus curses.

"Do we even know how to give these wish kids their presents?" Jason Sabre asks.

The others shrug, then someone gets a thought as shown in their face.

"As the one with kids, I have an idea." Freddy Carillo-Guerrero (Escobar) tells them.

Later...

The WDT sit in separate rooms with kids of different families, each of them saying that they're Santa Claus. Anyway, after around 5 minutes of bonding with the kids, they give the kids their presents. As the kids and their families leave (a single mother giving Jason a saucy wink), they immediately take off their beards.

"Okay, now for my kids." Freddy says as he leaves as well.

"Seriously? Already?" Jason asks. "I have a kid too!"

"Then let's all go!"


End file.
